Infamous 2
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Empire City was saved from Kessler and all the other Conduits that threaten their home, but the beast came and destroyed Empire City. Cole and Cassandra learn from this defeat and become stronger. they traveled to New Marias and learned of hidden truths of the beasts and themselves, going further down the rabbit hole, will they be able to save New Marias or die trying?
1. The Beast

_Chapter 1: The Beast_

 **Dropped out of collage and got a job as a bike courier. Mostly just to piss of my parents. I was someone you ever notice.**

 **Just some guy delivering packages to folks you'd never know. And then one day… a package found me.**

 **Thousands died.**

 **Five square blocks smashed into rubble…**

 **And at the center… was me.**

 **Alive. But not alone.**

 **A kid named Cassandra O'Connell was caught in the blast as well, she should of died along with her parents, but like me…**

 **She was changed.**

 **But no one could of seen what was coming. Back then, Empire city was in quarantine. It had gone to hell.**

 **Other people with powers started showing up, and it was our job to sort it all. Find out who had given me that package, and why.**

 **Hell, even my best friend turned his back on me and tired to get powers of his own. But in the end we found the man responsible. Kessler.**

 **He explained everything to us in a vision of the future. A Beast is coming. A monster only I and Cassandra can defeat, provided that we're strong and ready to face him.**

 **A month later, we meet Lucy Kuo.**

 **She somehow knew all about the Beast, in fact… She had come and help us prepare. Claim a friend named Dr. Wolfe, had worked on the Ray Sphere prototype. And that he can amplify our powers.**

 **All we had to do was go with her down to New Marais. We need those powers, The Beast is coming.**

 **And we will be ready.**

~8~8~8~

The trio stood on a ship, Cole and Cassandra were leaning against the rails as Zeke walks over to them. "Man, I'll tell ya, Cole, that Agent Kuo? She doesn't mess around, huh? First boat outta town? Chick's got some connections." Zeke states, Cassie covers her ears as she didn't want to ear stuff like that. Cole looks at her for a moment and she uncovers her ears.

"This is going to be a short term visit, man. We're gonna go in, Cassie and I'm gonna get some new powers, and we're gonna come right back." Cole tells the two and Cassandra stood straight and nods at him. Then Cole went to walk away and Cassandra follows him, "Come on, man! You and Cass deserve to relax! We're going to New Marais!" Zeke said in an excited tone. Cole and Cassandra stops and looks at him. "Hey, we need to be back here and ready for when it shows up, Zeke." Cole reminds him as it was no time for fun and games.

Then Kuo walks over to them, "Trust me, Cole. You will be ready when you're done working with Dr. Wolfe." she informs them and Cassandra cross her arms and looks at her. "Work? Ha! Easy Kuo. When get there, we're gonna be the Three Bs. That's beer… boobs… and mechanical bulls." Zeke states, holding up three fingers. Cassandra covers her mouth to keep herself from laughing as Cole tries and wipes the smirk from his mouth. "Hm hmm. Gentlemen and lady." Kuo states as she jesters to Cassandra and she winks at her "I don't think you understand the scope of what's going on here." she states with her arms cross. Then Cassandra groans and presses her fingers to her temple. The three look at her, "Cass, you okay?" Cole asks and places his hand on her back. "Don't know, my head just started to ache all of a sudden." she answers then groans again as the pain came on stronger.

Then a growl was heard in the distance, Kuo looks out and saw explosion from the city. "What is going on?" she asks and the other two look over as well. Cassandra cries out a little and grips her head. "He's here… he's coming…" she mutters as Cole held her in his arms. He looks down at her and back at the sudden destruction that was happening. "No! No, no…" Cole mutters and Cassandra exhales as her headache was gone. "Come on Cass!" Cole tells her and they both ran over and jump down from the boat and onto the docks. Then stood up and electricity pulse in their hands. " _Uh, MacGrath…we had a deal. The boat's leaving._ " Kuo reminds him as he calls him through the phone. "Relax, we got time for this." Cole informs her. "Keep the boat there, for as long as you can." Cassandra informs her and the both ran to the gate. "The Quarantine's over!" a man shouts.

The two stop and looks at the gate, "Cassandra! Cole! Let us out!" a woman cries out, "Back! Away from the gate!" Cassandra orders and raise her hand, the people move out of the way and she fired at the locks, breaking it, then ran up and swung the gates open. "Get to the boat! Go! Run!" she orders and they all started to run to the ship. "Cole, I got these people! You take care of the Beast, I'll join you as soon as I can!" Cassandra shouts at to him, he nods and ran back into the city. "Go, keep going!" Cole shouts to the people running pass him, then docks then became uneven as a blaming bus hits a ship and Cole kept running forward. " _Cole, you have to stop him._ " Kuo calls out. then Cole steps back onto the city's ground and looks up as the Beast Shows himself, he fires at him and got it's attention.

"Yup! Right here, man!" Cole calls out to him. Then the Beast throws a flaming statute at him and Cole could do nothing but watch. But then a pair of arms suddenly wrap themselves around Cole's waist from behind him and pulls him out of the way of the statue and the two laid there. " _Cole! Get up, man!_ " Zeke shouts out. Cassandra rolls onto her side as Cole pushes himself up. The two stumbled a little as they were trying to get their feet back under them, then felt the ground shake a little and they both turn around and looks up at him. "The Beast." they both mutters as it was looking right back down at them. "Kessler told us about you! I'm not going to let it happen!" Cole shouts at him and they both fired away.

The Beast charges up his attack and slams it onto the docks, knocking the two off their feet, but they flip back up and fired right back at him, Cassandra fires Hammers right at him, chipping off a bit of it's charred skin. But it growls and broke off more of the docks, making the two fly up into the air. Then the Beast thrust his hand out and the froze on mid-air. They look at it and saw it was trying to drag them to the burning fireball in his hand. They used their thrusters and push themselves away from the hand and manage to stay clear as the fireball was them gone. They then fired right at the Beast again as he charges up other fireball, but Cassandra threw a Hammer right at him and he cries out in pain. The two were knock back and land back onto the docks.

The beast roars and growls at them, Cassandra could see that she took a chuck of it's head off as he destroyed even more of the docks, she then pulls Cole to his feet and they both look up at the Beast and they fired more bolts at him. " _Now! Give him everything you got!_ " Zeke shouts and they both summon lighting from the sky it crashes down onto the Beast and cries out in pain as the electricity tears him apart. He then sinks down into the water as the two pant a little, " _Hey, good shot, man! Now get back to the boat! The Pier's breaking up!_ " Zeke warns them, then two them step back and ran for the boat.

" _Nice work, MacGraths, that was… impressive._ " Kuo said to them, then the docks started to break up more, making Cassandra stumble and fall. Cole stops and ran back to her, "Get up, Cassie! Run!" he said to her, pulling her back up, took her hand and they ran. The boat was right in view. "Whoo! Come on, man! Jump!" Zeke tells them, they were right above the boat and the two jump right for it. But they froze in mid-air. Kuo and Zeke looks up at them as they were being pulled away and a hand shot out and took a hold of Cole as another shot out and took a hold of Cassie. They both were turn and looks up at the Beast as it was still alive and missing half of it's face. "Come on, Come on!" Cole shouts out and fires at it. "Just die, already!" Cassandra shouts out as well and fires Hammer right at it.

The Beast tightens his hands on them, trying to get them to stop, but they kept firing at it and then both summoned lighting, hitting it on it's head again, they both cried out as they Beast falls back and lets them both go in the process and, "Cole! Cassandra! Cole!" Zeke cries out to them, but they heard his faint cries as they plummeted into the water.

~8~8~8~

 **The Beast had drained us. Broken our powers…**

 **It felt like the end…**

 **I almost wished it was.**

 **The Beast had just put itself back together. And now Empire City… is dead.**

 **Our ship ran for it, fleeing South to New Marais. People kept their distance, whether out of respect or fear. I don't know. Either way, Cassie and I were alone.**

 **Others kept busy acting out their routines as if it would make the world right again. But we knew better. Cassandra and have been given powers to defeat the Beast. We were strong, we were ready. We had fought it with every we had…**

 **And it wasn't enough…**

 **That needed to change. The next day I went to work. I helped Zeke create a device to help focus on my powers. Hell, he'd do anything to be friends like we used to be.**

 **Kuo was able to gave Cassandra new clothing and restyles her hair, to keep it out of her face. She even help Zeke create a device to focus on her powers as well.**

 **Guess that's he's way of saying sorry.**

 **Agent Kuo gathered intelligence on the Beast. Town after town was lost as we traveled down the coast.**

 **She also used her contacts to requisition a smaller boast. New Marais was in locked down. Wouldn't let anyone in.**

 **We were going to have to sneak in through the swamp…**

 **I don't know if you've ever let someone down. Got your ass kicked or straight up failed. But those are the moments that define us.**

 **They push you further then you've ever thought possible and force you to make choices.**

 **No matter what the cost…**


	2. Sneak into New Marais

_Chapter_ _2: Sneak into New Marais_

 _The Beast is 1500 miles away from New Marais…_

Cole leans against the rail of the front of the small boat, wearing a T-shirt, a few of his fingers were bandage, his pants with his sneakers. Along with his courier bag and his phone.

Cassandra was leaning against the rail as well, her hair in a braid that sat on her shoulder, a dark red small loose sleeveless work-out top with a black tank-top under, new set on blue jeans with half-calf high boots, her hands have bandage wrapping on this as a bandage wrap was on her right high forearm, as her exposed skin was married with healed wounds old scars. Her choker hung on her neck with a locket as well and on her rim on her pants sat her phone.

"Hello Cole, Cassandra." Kuo states and the two look at her a little as she leans onto the side rail. Cassandra could see that she wanted to say something. "You know, when you got to talk to Wolfe, everything is going to completely…" she trails off as she looks ahead, then turns back to the head of the boat. "Zeke! Zeke! Cut the engines!" Kuo orders, waving her hands at him, he did so and she turns back to the Conduits as they walk to her, "What's up?" Cole asks her and she points behind him, "Militia blockade." she answers, Cassandra turns back and leans back against the rails and got a better look at the blockade, "If we get any close and their artillery will sink us." Kuo informs him. Cassandra turns back to Cole as he smirks. "I guess it's time we go introduce ourselves." he states, looking at Cassandra, she nods at him and moves away from the rail and back to him.

Then they both went to jump off the boat, "Wait up, man!" Zeke calls out, the two stop and look at him as he ran to them with their new weapons in hand. "Here they are." he states holding a metal two antenna rod and rolled up whip. Cole chuckles as he and Cassandra step up to them. "And you're sure they're ready?" Cole asks him. "Uh… I hope so. Give them a try." Zeke states and offers the weapons to them. Cole took the rod as Cassandra took the whip. Cole flicks the rod a little and it jumps put and the two antenna concentrated the electricity, Cassandra flicks her wrist a little and the whip powers on as the electricity spirals around the whip. Kuo jumps back as Zeke chuckles a little at them "I'll be damned." he states as Cole swung his rod around a little "Whoa." Kuo breaths as Cassandra swung her away from the others and electricity sparks as the whip crack at the rail. "Cole she states and took a hold of the tail on the whip in her hand. "What are those?" Kuo asks him, Zeke looks at her, "I call it the Amp and Whip Cable." he answers and Cassandra snaps the whip and it coils secured around her hips.

Cole looks at Zeke and nods, "Good work Zeke." he states then both he and Cassandra jump at the rail, Thanks brother! Now go have some fun." Zeke tells them, they both stop and look back at him, "These are gonna make of an impression." Cole states they and jumps off.

They down land on the docks, then ran off the dock and into the forest, "Hey Kuo, does the NSA even know what you're to with me?" Cole asks the NSA agent. " _I took a… leave of absence._ " she answers him. Cole looks at Cassandra and she shrugs a little at him. "Why is that? I mean, you seem pretty by the numbers." Cole as her as they jump over a fallen tree. " _The NSA plans to deal with the Beast by developing the military. Wolfe has a better plan: you and Cassandra. He invented the Ray Sphere technology. You want enough power to defeat the beast, he's your man._ " Kuo informs him. A bridge then gave us and the two jump, using their thrusters to glide over them and land on the other side. Then one of the Militia came out and fired at them, Cole pulls out his Amp and swung at him, "He's a freak!" the man shouts and Cole knocks him right out.

Then another came out, Cassandra grips her Whip Cable, it came right off her hips powering up and she swung it at him, breaking the gun of the man's hands. "She's a freak too! Kill them! Kill them!" the man shouts and she cracks her Whip Cable back at him, hitting him in the chest and he was out cold. "Hey Zeke, I think this Amp and Whip Cable are going to work out just fine." Cole inform his ex-best friend. " _Alright. Hey put a couple notches on it for me, man._ " Zeke asks and hung up. They both places their weapons away and took off the down the path. " _Except more resistance. The Militia controls everything going in or out of New Marais._ " Kuo informs them. "God, how could they let a butch of hick fascists take over their city?" Cole questions as they found another dock of some sorts. Then started up the ladder, " _People do strange then when they're afraid._ " Kuo reminds him and Cassandra sighs with a nod.

"Don't I know it." she mutters and walks onto the docks and looks around. Then Militia fires at the two their fired back with their bolts and Cole sends out a shock wave and knocks them off the docks. " _Cole, it looks like you can lower the bridge, if you give it some power._ " Kuo states and they walk over to the edge where the bridge is suppose to connected, "Beats swimming." Cole agrees as Cassie looks down at the water. " _Just don't over charge it. A fire could blow up the entire village._ " she reminds him, "Yeah it could… I could take out all those guys at once." he states if he does over charge it. " _Oh yeah, and the women, and the children, and the pets._ " Kuo states. "Copy that." Cassie answers and Cole hung up. He then walks over next to Cassandra and looks at the generator on the other side.

Cole raises his arm and fires at the generator and it slowly powers up, " _Keep it up!_ " Zeke shouts, the generator then hums loudly as it reaches green and the bridge started to hum as it lowers itself. " _That did it._ " Kuo states and the two high-five each other. The bridge lowers itself and the two ran across from it and Cassandra pulls out her whip and cracks electricity at the Militia, " _Cole, thank you for showing restraint._ " Kuo said in a relief tone. He then hung up and ran through the village, the villager coward before them, thinking that they were going to hurt them, but they ran right pass them, "They ain't human. Kill them!" a Militia man shouts and fires a RPG at them, it hits near them and they fly back and hit the ground and grunt a bit. Cassandra groans as she pulls herself up and her vision blurred a little. She saw the Militia in front of them and fires her bolts right at them back. Then Cole pulls himself up and then pulls Cassandra to her feet.

Then they shook the shock off and fried at them again, "You ain't welcomed! Bertrand's gonna hear about this!" the men shout at them, then Cassie knocks one of them off their feet and Cole deals with the other. She walks over to the man, kicks his gun away and press her boot to his chest and he looks up at her, "Who's Bertrand?" she asks him and said nothing, "Who's Bertrand?!" she shouts, but he chuckles at her, "You're worst nightmare." he answers, but Cassandra looks down at him and wasn't impress at his attempt to scare her. She then threw down restraints. "Try harder next time you want to scare someone like me." she tells him and walks off.

They both then continued down the path, through the village and pass the people, the river the river and RPGs were being fired at them, " _Cole, move, move!_ " Kuo states and Cole took a hold of Cassandra's waist and pulls her right back and shielded her as the rockets destroyed the bridge. He then lets go and they both looked at the bridge, then jump over the sallow waters and continued to run forward. Then aimed at the facility on across the river from them and sent the rockets right back at them, Cassie send Hammer flying out as Cole throw shock grenades at them destroying the facility and it sinks into the water. "Their motors out of commission, but I bet there's more Militia hiding out ahead." Cole informs the two, as Cassandra kept her eyes open. " _Okay, let us know when it's clear._ " Kuo states and he hung up. The two look at each other and took off down the path that was made from the wreckage of the facility.

Then make it into a platform, then jump onto the power-line and uses their thrusters and moves their faster. "Alright, now we're moving." Cole states and they both jump onto to the next platform and took cover as the Militia turret fires at them. "Don't let them into town!" he shouts and the two pop out and fired back at him, but couldn't get a shot in and went back to cover. "What the hell happened to these people?" Cole asks and Cassandra jumps out and the turret fires at her, but she ran behind the turret and soaks the man right in the face and makes him fly back. She then took a hold of the gun and disable it. Then they grind down the power-line, catwalk on pipes and cleared the last few of the Militia that were outside of the city.

Then grind down the power-lines again, then once they ran out of power-lines, they used their thrusters and glide over and land onto the docks of the city, "Okay, guys, clear to dock." Cole informs them. And Cassandra looks out and saw the boat gliding through the waters " _Nice, we will come to you, and then head out for Wolfe's lab._ " Kuo informs him and hung.

She then walks back to Cole as he was looking at the city, " _The Militia sure had change this down, ain't nothing like it used to be. Ah, remember?_ " Zeke asks and Cole nods with a smirk on his face.

~8~8~8~

 **Yeah…**

 **Yeah I remember New Marais. Came here four years ago while learning how to climb.**

 **After the flood half the buildings were abandoned. It was a haven for urban exploration.**

 **Hell, even Zeke manned up and gave it a try.**

 **Oh, it was great. See in any other city, you start to climb, you got only ten minutes before the cops show up.**

 **But here, well, police they had their hands full with other things.**

 **Place was lawless, it was raunchy, and except for the hangovers it was God damn heaven.**

 **But not anymore…**

 **Now these rednecks assholes strut up and down the streets eyeballing everyone looking "deviants" to punish.**

 **Tension thick.**

 **People here… They're to explode.**

 **Somewhere in this gorgeous corpse of a city is the key to amping up mine and Cassie's powers.**

 **These pricks, they're gonna try and get in our way… try to kill us to keep their town pure.**

 **I say bring it.**


	3. Forward Momentum

_Chapter 3: Forward Momentum_

The two Conduits walk over to Kuo was the ship was docked. "Zeke, you move that boat at the first sign of trouble." Kuo orders him. "Aye, aye. Super spy." he answers her. "You expecting a little action?" Cole asks her, "Isn't that why we're here?" Cassandra asks as she places her hand son her hips.

Cole smirks at her a little and they both look at the agent. "Militia's going to be on guard after that stunt you two pulled in the swamp." she informs them and Cassandra pulls up one of her hands and electricity course through her palm. "I know I'd be pissed." he jokes and Cassandra chuckles and drops her hands as the electricity was gone.

Then they started to walk, "Why didn't you blow up the those oil tanks in that camp? Would've made getting through a lot easier." Kuo states and looks at them, "And where the fun it that?" Cassandra asks as she walks pass her to the gate, then Cole walks up to Kuo. "What she means is, we're not about to start torching families to make our lives easier." he translates for her then walks up next to Cassandra. "Good, that's what I want to hear. You made the right choice. I'm impressed, you acted like a professional." she states and Cassandra snorts a little and covers her mouth to stop herself from laugh. "Cole shot her a look and she looks away, trying hard not to laugh. "Lets go find Wolfe." Kuo states and they ran into to town. "Hey, doctor Wolfe, I'm back in town. I have MacGrath and O'Connell." Kuo said over the radio as they ran onto the streets. " _Good, very good. Unfortunately I have a bit of bad news._ " Dr. Wolfe said through the line and Cassandra turns her phone on as well.

"What? Are you alright?" she asks as they ran down the street. " _Yes, but the Militia searched my lab this morning and discovered the Blast Core I'd been hiding._ " Dr. Wolfe informs her. Then the three stop, "Okay, stay in your lab. We'll swing by the West Lookout and see if we can get it back." Kuo informs him. Then she hung up and they ran through the street. "It's them." one Militia man shouts and fires an RPG at them, "Damn!" Cole shouts as Cassandra backflips away. "Hit him with a grenade!" Kuo shouts and Cole threw a grenade at the balcony. Destroying the balcony and he drops dead into the ground. "That's right, suckers." Cole mutters and Cassandra ran back and threw a grenade at the next one and destroys the balcony too. "Lets move." Kuo said and they ran down the alley, but stop as a truck was in their way. "Huh, do you mind clearing the way?" she asks and Cassandra steps forward and sends out a shockwave, moves the truck right out of the way.

"Nice, the West Lookout's just up ahead." she informs them, then they ran out of the alley, "Die, freak!" another Militia man cries out and fires at them, but Cassandra threw a grenade at him, blowing up the balcony and watches it fall. "Oh, I now am in love with this town." Cassandra mutters, Cole chuckles and wraps his arm around her shoulder, "Good to know." he states and Kuo looks at them, "Lets go." she said and they ran down the street and but then another RPG was fired at them. "Kuo, the Militia are back and they're trying to force the door to my lab." Dr. Wolfe informs them as Cole fires a hammer and makes the Militia man fly off the roof. "Dr. Wolfe, I am on my way. MacGraths. You're on your own. The Blast Core glows purple, you cannot miss it." Kuo informs them and took off down the street. "We'll find it, go help Wolfe." Cole calls out to her and they both ran into the alley and climbs up the wall. "It's the Electric-man and Electric-fox, open fire." a man shouts and fired a RPG at them, Cassie looks up at him, gasp and press herself to the wall and misses the RPG misses her by inches. Cole looks up at him, growls and climbs up and was on the top and swung his Amp at him and he went flying off the roof, Cassie looks down then up, Cole places his Amp away and kneels down with his hand held out to her.

She then quickly climbs up and grips a hold of his hand and he pulls her up and onto the roof. "It's the Electric-man and Electric-fox, open fire!" another orders and the two fired at the watch posts, making the top explode and the men of the militia to fly off and cleared off the roof of where the blast shard was guarded.

They both walk over to the chest, but then heard a woman cry out, "Somebody, help!" they both stop and walks over to the edge and saw a woman cornered by Militia men, Cassandra looks over at Cole and he smirks at her, "Give 'em hell." he tells her, she smiles at him, stood on the side of the edge, then jumps down and lands behind the men, stood up and walks over to them. Cassandra please her hands on their shoulder and shot electricity through them, they both blubbed and she lets go then they both collapse to the ground and were out like lights. She huffs and dust her hands off. "You okay?" she asks the woman, she trembles at the sight of Cassandra, but nods at her, "Good, now find somewhere, because the shit is going to go down." she tells her then climbs back up the wall and back onto the building, once her was back on the roof, she looks at Cole.

"What?" she asks as she walks to the chest. "You could of killed them." he states and she shrugs, "I could of, but that would mean I would be no better than them." she states, Cole smiles at her and Cassie pushes it open and they found two blast shards inside. "That's strange…" Cassie mutters as she pulls a shard out and held it as Cole held the other shard, "Wolfe said there was only one." she mutters and looks at her, Cole then calls the two CIA agents, "Kuo, Wolfe. I'm pretty sure we found them. Still at the lad?" Cole asks them as Cassandra places hers away " _MacGrath…_ " Wolfe whispers, Cassie looks at Cole, then walks over and was close enough to hear. " _...the shard, they're… oh God!_ " he whispers. Then an explosion went off, the two jump and staggered back as they saw the explosion, " _Wolfe? Wolfe!_ " Kuo shouts "I found Wolfe." Cassandra states and Cole shot her a look. She shrugs at him, "We're on our way." Cole informs Kuo and they both ran to the power-lines and grind across them, using their thrusters to go faster. Cassandra looks up and saw the Blast Shards were shooting into the sky and scattered all around the city.

Then they land on a roof and the Militia were already there, "It's the demons!" one shouts and they fired at them, but the two dodges them, Cassandra threw some grenades at them and they went flying off the roofs and continues to follow Cole along the power-lines and the arrives right onto the roof, where the center was on fire. "Wolfe? Wolfe!" Cole calls out, Cassandra looks at out of the corner of her eye and saw someone moving under the rubble, "Cole, over here!" Cassandra calls out as she ran over to him and started to pull the rubble off. Cole looks over and ran to them, "MacGrath!" Wolfe calls out, then Cole held his arm out to him, "Dr. Wolfe." Cole states, Wolfe took a hold of his arm and was pulled to his feet along with Cassandra, who helped and he looks at Cole. "My God, you look just the same." Wolfe mutters and Cassandra lets go and stood next to Cole, "Same as who?" Cole asks him. "Kessler." he answers and the two Electric conduits stiffen. Cole took back his arm and his other automatically wraps around Cassandra's waist. "The man that gave you both yours powers. "We know… who Kessler is." Cole snaps at him but in a strained calm tone.

Then he lets go and turns away from Wolfe, "At the beginning we were friends." Wolfe states as Cassandra walks up beside Cole and places her hand on his shoulder. "He told me all about his plans for you, and the Beast." Wolfe states as he steps closer to them. Cassandra looks at him as Cole looks at him as well, "Then you know we failed, we couldn't stop it. Empire City is gone." Cole informs him. Wolfe nods at him and looks around on the ground, "Yes, and it won't stop unless you expand your abilities, and become powerful enough to use this." he states and held up a device that was almost similar to the Ray Sphere and walks back to them. "Another Ray Sphere." Cole mutters as Cassandra looks at it and shook her head a little. "It looks nothing like the Ray Sphere from Empire City." she states and Wolfe nods at her, "Correct, Ms. O'Connell. Ray Field Inhibitor. I call it the RFI. Think of it as an Anti-Ray Sphere." Wolfe informs them, Cassandra and Cole exchange looks and back at Wolfe and the RFI. Then Cole took it. "So instead of giving powers, it takes them away." Cole states as Cassandra places her hand onto the cold metal of the RFI.

"Precisely. With that device, you can combat the Beast, subtract his abilities." he tells them as they look at it, "Keep it safe." he orders and they both look at him, "Yeah." Cole agrees and places it away, "What about these things?" Cassandra asks as she pulls out her blast shard and Cole did the same thing. Cassandra handed hers to Wolfe, "Ah, blast cores. They power the RFI. They're batteries for the same energy that fuels all genetic mutation. Pass a current through it, and its energy will release into the nearest Conduit." he informs her and handed her blast core back to her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. So, this is going to make us stronger?" Cole asks him as he looks at his blast shard. Cassandra steps away from them and looks at her shard. "Oh Lord, yes, and that's just the first. Together we will defeat the Beast!" Wolfe informs them.

Cassandra then turns back as she was facing Cole. "Oh, enough with the pep talk, Wolfe, lets go this." he states and then both looks as Cassandra as she was looking at him, "Ready?" he asks her, she nods, "See you on the other side." he said and they both grip their shards tightly as they burst and electricity accelerate through them, Cole arms and legs were pulled part as Cassandra's arms were pulled thrust down and her head thrown back, their vision went white.

~8~8~8~

 _Absorb the energy of 6 more Blast Cores to use RFI_

 _The Beast is 1132 miles from New Marais_

Cassandra groans as she flutters her eyes opens and found herself laying on the roof, then she pulls herself up and coughs as her vision blurs her a moment, "Cass!" Zeke calls out as he ran to her and took a hold of her from behind. "You okay, darlin'?" he asks pulling her to her feet and she wobbles a little in her stance, "Oh, wipeout." she mutters and press her hand to her forehead, then the Militia started to fire at them, Zeke knew Cassandra was in no condition to fight, he fought for her. He fires and hit a few, "Yeah, that's right! Run, bitches!" Zeke calls out as he fires his pistol at them, then ran over to Cole, who was starting to wake up.

He groans and sat up as Cassandra shook her head as her vision and mind clear, "What happened?" Cole asks as Zeke held his arm to him. "Militia came back, starting hauling you guys away. Kuo's still off chasing the fellas with Wolfe." Zeke informs him as he pulls Cole to his feet. Cole exhales and looks around as Cassandra rotates her neck and steps over next to Cole. "So, uh… what happened? That old man slip you a roofie?" Zeke jokes a bit. "No, no, I actually think we might of got a new power." Cole informs him, Cassandra looks at her hands as the electricity pulses on them. "Really? Well, come on. Lets see what you got." he stats, then walks over to an object and held her hand out and it lifts off the ground. She gasp in surprise then smiles at it, "Cole, you're right. We do have a new power." she mutters Cole walks over to her and she thrust her hand out a little, making it fly.

She laughs and looks at her hands, "Oh, this is so cool." she states and looks over the edge and saw a car in an ally, she jumps down from the roof and lands next to the car and one of the Militia's men aim their gun at her, "Freeze demon!" he others her, she looks at hi, then held her hand out and makes the car float up off the ground. "Dear God!" he said in fear and she thrust her hand and the car went flying forward and crushes the Militia man and he dies from the impact. She looks at him and exhales. "Okay, I feel better." she mutters as one came up from behind and aims his gun right at her. But then he cries out as he was also crush by a flying car and Cassandra turns and saw Cole walk into the alley, "Yeah, that works." he mutters and dust his hands off.


	4. Lost and Found

_Chapter 4: Lost and Found_

Cole and Cassandra Macgrath walk down the street, then Cole answers his phone, " _Heads up, brother, just spotted some cops poking around._ " Zeke warns them, Cassandra looks ahead and saw the cops, she then took Cole's arm and pulls him into the alley, where they were out of sight. " _With all the ruckus you and Cass have been causing they might be looking for you. But think hard before you jump these guys. We need to make allies not lose them._ " Zeke warns them. Then hug up, Cole then looks at Cassandra and she shook her head.

He nods and they both ran through the alley, avoiding conflict with the cops, " _I'm tracking down the guys that took Wolfe, but it's going to take a while._ " Kuo informs them as they came out of the alley and back onto the street. And started to walk down the sidewalk. " _In the meantime, Cole, I think you should salvage some fallout from Wolfe's lab. We want to get it before the Militia._ " Kuo informs them. Cole looks at Cassandra and they both took off into the other direction and ran down the street.

~8~8~8~

Climb up onto a roof and were looking over at the roundabout, " _I spotted one of Wolfe's carrier pigeons up near the top of the Clock Tower. I need you to get it._ " Kuo orders them, "Sure, but, um… why?" Cole asks her as they started to move, " _Well when Wolfe was undercover with the First Sons, he used_ _messenger birds to smuggle reports to his NSA contact. Which was me._ " Kuo informs him, "So he's not like your significantly older boyfriend or something like that?" Cole asks her and Cassandra stops and looks at him, ' _Really?_ ' she mouths and he shrugs at her.

" _I think the term you're looking for is father figure._ " Kuo restates for him, and Cassandra shook her head as she rolls her eyes. "Hey, it's cool. I'm not going to judge you," he states then hung up. The two ran over the roofs and climb up to the Clock Tower and pulls themselves onto the side and saw the pegon take off, but Cassandra jumps out, uses her thrusters and reaches out and grips a hold of the bird. "Gotcha!" she mutters and then falls back onto the ground and lands on her feet. Cole lets go and fall down onto the ground and ran over to her.

"It's okay, it's okay." she tells it as it struggles in her hands, but she reaches for the neck and took the recording, "There." she said taking the recording from the pigeon's neck, " _Good, now there should be a thumb drive, attached to the collar. Plug it into your phone, I've sent bot you and Cassandra the encryption key._ " Kuo informs them as Cole walks right up to her "There you go." she tells it and it flew off, Cole jumps down and lands right next to her, "Here." she said and offers the stick to Cole, he smiles at her, takes the stick and pats her head. She smiles with a giggle, then he plugs it into his phone.

" _Agent Kuo. I feel quite confident that only you will be able to decode these messages, and that they'll prove to be invaluable evidence in your case against the First Sons. The world needs to learn what's happened. Efforts must begin immediately to repair the damage to the Ray Sphere. Damage for which I am ultimate to blame. Share these recordings with your contact in Empire City, time is short._ "

The recording stops and the two look at each other, " _It's a good start. I saw a whole flock of those birds escape from Wolfe's lab after it blew._ " Kuo informs them, "Alright, we'll keep an eye out." Cole informs her as the two started to walk, " _Yeah. Oh, while you're at it, I spotted some Rayacite fragments near the tower._ " Kuo informs them, "Raya-what?" Cole asks her, Cassandra sighs, "Raysphere. Blast Shards. New powers." she simplifies for him, and he nods as he got it. " _You know, the chucks of Earth irradiated during Ray Sphere testing. Wolfe seems to think you would know what to do with them._ " Kuo breaks down the word. "Yeah, Cassie already informs them, we call them blast shards." Cole informs her, then he hung up, "Alright, lets split up and find a blast shard, you look for one and I'll look for one as well, keep your phone on if you run into trouble." Cole informs Cassandra, she nods at him and they both split up. Cole ran back at the clock tower as Cassandra ran to the buildings and started to climb along the side and then spotted a shard right in front of her, she jumps along the side and jumps right at and it became absorbed into her body.

Cassandra exhales as she felt the power surge inside her body, she laughs little, then her phone beeps, snapping her out of happy state and turns her phone on, " _What the hell just happened, Cole?!_ " Kuo questions the older MacGrath, startling Cassandra a little. "Mine and Cassie body absorbs their energy. A couple more blast shards and we'll be ready to store more power." Cole informs her, " _Well those things could anywhere. Wolfe's collections went sky high when the lab blew._ " Kuo informs them. "Well, it's a good thing we can sense them," Cassandra adds into the conversation. "It's alright, we'll find them. Hey, listen, in that recording. Wolfe mentioned you had a contacted in up in Empire City." Cole states as they both pulled themselves onto the roof, " _You both knew him actually. His name was John White_." Kuo informs them, they both froze and looked at each other. "No way." Cole mutters, "Shut up." Cole said as well, " _The USA had a vague idea about what Conduits were. They scanned every signal field agent, and both John and I had the gene. We were logical choices to infiltrate the First Sons, so he was assigned to Empire City, and I got New Marais. We worked together to maintain our covers._ " Kou into them as they were collecting Blast Shards. "What did John tell you about us?" Cole asks her.

They heard her sigh on the line, " _After the blast, his reports got a little sketchy. It all got a little hard to believe, now that I've seen you and the Beast…_ " she states and Cole chuckles a little. "Yeah, it's taken a turn for the strange alright," Cole states, Cassie giggles as she tossed him a shard. He catches it and absorbs it into his body. Then Zeke calls and Cassie answers her phone, "What's up Zeke?" she asks him, " _Hey, uh, remember back when we came here the first time, and I got involved with, uh, ah some_ _ **unsavory characters**_?" Zeke asks, Cassie looks at Cole as he sighs with a facepalm, "Yeah, yeah a little penicillin, it all cleared right up." Cole informs him. " _Well, now it's your turn. Couple of them still had my number, they're looking for some help from "The Electric-Man" and "The Electric-Fox"_. Zeke informs them and Cole groans, "Oh God." he mutters. " _I guess you're still famous pal. Even in the ass end of the south._ " Zeke states then hung up. Cassie looks out at him as Cole just shook his head, then they head gunfire and ran to the edge of the room, they looked down into the alley parking lot and saw the deivents firing at the police, they then jumped down and fired at the crooks, Cassandra pulls out her whip and crack off her electricity at them knocking them off their feet, she cracks her whip and it wraps around her waist and Cole ran to them, restraining them, they then turned to the police as they men had their guns aimed at them.

But Cassandra just smiles at them and waves, this catches them off guard and the two took off, climbing back onto the roof and they were gone, " _Nice work you two._ " Kuo tells them, then they stop as a carrier bird flew over them, Cassandra ran for it, climbing up the tower then jumps out, grabbing the bird and she lands on the ground. She took the chip out and lets the bird go, then Cole ran up to her, she gave him the chip and he places it on his phone, playing back the recording.

" _Audio surveillance X04. Meeting with NSA Agent John White and Lucy Kuo: "Are you there John?" "Go ahead." "Now that you're infiltrated the First Sons in Empire City, it's time I introduce you to my contact in New Maris. John White, meet Sebastian Wolfe." "Wolfe? That's the secret asset you've been protecting? That's…hell, he's responsible for half the stuff we're here to investigate." Whoa, easy…" "It's all right." "Wolfe is risking his life to help us." "We're all at risk. The NSA has selected both of you for this assignment because you carry the Conduit gene. It made you highly desirable to the First Sons, but that doesn't give you carte blanche. They watch their new initiates very, very closely. They have no qualms about killing you."_

Cole turns the recording off and Cassandra looks at him, "Don't worry, we'll stop the beast." he tells her, she smiles and nods at him and the two spit up.

~.~.~.~

God I wish I had Infamous 2, this would be so much easier TTnTT


	5. Karma's a Bitch But a Good Samaritan

_Chapter 5: Karma's a Bitch But a Good Samaritan_

Cole and Cassandra meet back up on a roof as they were stronger, "You good Cass?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods, "Yeah, was able to take down a few of the deviants and save a couple of people, along with gathering a few blast shards and got a dead drop." she answers him. He nods at her, "Play it." he tells her.

She nods at him, pulling the dead drop from her pocket and inputs it into her phone, then hits speaker then play.

" _Audio surveillance of Joseph Bertrand, file A435: "The new facility you folks are building below the carriage house, it's… overwhelming. Hats off to you. Doctor." "Our technology is a hundred years ahead of the rest of the world." "Don't be so modest. When I joined the First Sons, they told me that they had technology a hundred years ahead. Now that sounds conservative. When I saw that place, I thought I've been abducted by a UFO!" "Sorry for the confusion." "They were just caves before. I knew then well. Played in them as a child. They were a part of the underground railroad. Smuggling escaped slaves out of town. Then it was prohibition and whiskey instead of slaves. Now! Now we're smuggling in the future."_

The recording stops and she looks at him, Cole nods as he rubs his chin, "Do you think there's more than meets the eye?" she asks him and he just shrugs. "It's hard to say, but I think it's best if we collect more of these dead drops before we make conclusions." he states, she nods at him, "Come on, let's go meet up with Zeke," he tells her and she nods then they both ran along the roof to the docks. They both then jump down and landed on the ground then ran over to Zeke as they jump over the logs. "Hey, man. The word is out. I got contacted by a cop and a junkie." he informs them and Cole smirks, "Wow! That's quite a fan-base." he jokes and Cassandra chuckles a little, "These people take you seriously, man. Helping them out will send a message. Look, New Marais is a fresh start for us. It's a clean slate." Zeke informs him and Cole chuckles and crosses his arm, "Okay, alright." he laughs. Cassandra just places her hands on her hips, "Hey, these people pay attention. Especially when you got lighting coming out of your hands." Zeke reminds him, Cassandra held up one of her hands as lightning crackles between their fingers, "Karma's a bitch. I get it." Cole tells him "Whatcha going to do?" Zeke asks him, then Cole wraps his ar around Cassandra's shoulders and pulls her in, "We're going to send a message." he answers and they both walk off. "Cole, this way!" Cassandra said as she grabs Cole's arm from her shoulder and pulls him along, he just laughs as they both jog up to an officer. He looks at them as they approached. "The Militia gang's shooting up people they think are deviants at a nearby mansion. If you two are good people like they say, you'll stop the Militia and heal the wounded," he tells them.

They both nodded at him then ran down the sidewalk and then jumps over the fence, running to the mansion. "Let's spread out, see anybody that may still be alive," he states and she nods at him, they split up and Cassandra ran along the path, she stops as she saw that the body was still moving. "Hang on, I got you." she tells her, rubbing her hands together then electricity cracks on her palms and she presses them to the injured man and it lets out a pulse, the man jerks a little when he looks at his hand and stood up, "You good?" she asks and he nods at her, "Get somewhere safe," she tells him, he nods and ran from the mansion. Cole ran along the path and found an injured woman, he applies the healing touch and pulls her to her feet. "Get out of here," he whispers to her, she nods and ran away. Cassandra sneaks up to the house as she remains out of sight "Walk Deviant, or you fly." the Militia orders him, Cassandra rolls her eyes then climbs up the side, Cole looks at her and she stops and looks at him, "I'm gonna take the roof, you catch any hostage that falls." she whispers to him, he nods at her as she pulls herself up onto the roof and sneaks behind the window.

Cole ran over and heals a wounded person then got them to leave, Cassandra got up as she slowly walks over to the one of the Militia and taps his shoulder, he turns as she smiles at him, "Hello." she said with a wave then she reels her fist back, electricity cracking on her skin and she right hooks him across the face and he went flying right off the roof and smacks against the ground. Cole flinches as he knew that had to hurt. Then she turns to the other Militia and she fired right at them, knocking them off the roofs one by one. The hostage just looked her afraid of what she might, but she just walks over to one and picks him up, "Hold on." she states, the man nods and she jumps off the roof and lands on the ground. She then set him down and he looks at her, "Go, you're safe now." she tells him, he exhales and nods at them, "Thank you." he said and he took off running. Then Cassandra climbs back up and held the rest of them down. They people thank them and they run for safety, but then Cole's phone went off. " _Those officer's are taking fire! Give them support. Then capture one of the Militia for questioning._ " Kuo informs them. "On our way," Cassandra calls out then they return back to the warehouse, Cole used one of their latest power and threw a truck at them, killing one and injured another, Cassandra ran over and pulls up the restrains and the man struggles in the lighting cuffs.

The officers step out as Cole jogs up to her, "Thanks, we can handle it from here." one of the officers inform them, Cassandra nods at them and the two took off and were gone. The two climb to the roof and looks down at the officers gathered over the man and Cassandra smirks at them, "What are you smiling for?" Cole asks her and she shrugs, "Oh it's just, he's going to have to rethink his life choices now that he the one in front of a gun." she answers. Cole smirks at her and nods, "Yeah, I guess you're right." he agrees then they turn and ran from the warehouse.


	6. Down with Disco Fever

_Chapter 6: Down with Disco Fever_

Cole and Cassandra collected blast shards, powering themselves up and preparing themselves for when the Beast arrives. Cassandra took some pictures any chance she could get, even records. Then Cole's phone went off. Then Cole's phone went off, they stop and Cole answers it, " _Hey, man. You hear that hippy-ass bucket drummer? I hate that crap._ " Zeke informs them, Cassandra covers her mouth and withhold her giggles. " _Do everyone a favor and put the fear of God onto any street performer you find,_ " Zeke tells him and Cassandra tilts her head to the side. "Didn't know you hate the arts, pal." Cole states as he shrugs at Cassandra, " _I just don't like being forced to listen to their music. Seriously, who does?_ " Zeke asks then, "Well, don't listen to them, Zeke. Not all musician we know on the radio have all the tech, they had to start simple, lick banging sticks on the bottom of a bucket, they all had to start somewhere." Cassandra tells him and Cole just laughs.

Zeke was silent on the other end, "Zeke… hey, Zeke. Gets some ice, you just got burned." Cole laughs. " _Whatever,_ " he grumbles and hung up. Cole just cracks up laughing, Cassandra turns the camera on him, "What? What did I say that was so funny?" she asks him, he shook his head and took the camera turning it to her, "You, my friend are hilarious. That was good." he laughs and Cassandra rolls her eyes then her phone rings, "Must be Kuo." she states and answers it, " _I keep hearing your names around town, Cole, it's gonna be impossible to be anonymous much longer. People will start asking for help everywhere you go._ " Kuo informs them, "Well, that's another reason why we're here, to help people." Cassandra informs him and Cole stops the recording, "Okay, let's just hurry and find Wolfe." Cole informs her and Kuo sighs. " _I'm still on it. In the meantime, I think you should try flexing your powers a bit. Head for these coordinates._ " she tells them and Cassandra hung up, "Shall we?" she asks him and he handed back her camera, "Let's move." he states and they both took off.

~8~8~8~

Nighttime came and Cole and Cassandra stood on the room as a disco was happening in a square by the warehouse and everyone was partying. Then they jump down and walks into the party, " _See Cole? What did I tell you? It's a good ol' fashion rave._ " Zeke informs them. Cole was smirking as Cassandra was just looking around, "Haha, yeah! They've got a disco ball! You should get down here!" Cole shouts, then he started dancing, Cassandra just watches him and shrugs then started to dance herself.

They were having a blast, dancing and swaying to the music but then they suddenly went lightheaded and Cassandra places her hand on her forehead and groans in pain a little "Whoa… what was that?" Cole asks, "I need to sit down for a moment." she mutters, going to fall, but Cole catches her and walks over to the ledge and sat her down. "What happened?" she asks him. "I don't know." he answers her then Zeke calls them, " _Oh my gosh! Look at the disco ball, Cole!_ " Zeke calls out to them and they both looked up. Seeing that it started to move, "What the hell?!" Cassandra questions, " _It's moving towards people!_ " Zeke shouts, "What?!" Cassandra shouts as she stood up suddenly, but then wobbles in her spot. "Oh… bad idea." she mutters and sat back down, "Cassie, let me take care of this." Cole tells her and she nods at him, "Okay…" she mutters and Cole stood right up, the thing flew over right directly above a few people and they were turned to dust, but not without the people screaming in blood-curling pain, Cassandra gasp as she covers her mouth. Cole was just in shock. "They're gone! That disco ball just disintegrated those people!" Cole shouts. " _You gotta do something brother! Grab a Propane tank and throw it at the thing!_ " Zeke shouts at him, Cassandra looks around then saw a propane tank right next to her, she slowly stood up and uses her telekinesis and threw it right at the Disco ball.

But it just moves again and Cassandra quickly limps away and to a building and started to climb. " _It's moving again! I don't think you can hurt it until it's shield stops spinning!_ " Zeke warns him. Cole groans as he rolls his eyes and then picks up another tank and waited, then the shield stops and he threw the tank, knocking off a light, then he ran over and picks up another tank and he waited for the shield to come down, the circles stop spinning and he threw the tank, knocking off another light, Cassandra giggles, but then stops as she saw that the Militia were coming in. "Oh no, Cole! The Militia!" she calls out to him, he shot a look up at her then looks around him, seeing that they were surrounding him, "I have to help him." she states then jumps from the roof, landing on the ground then raises her hands and fired at them, Cole looks at her as she staggers a little. "Cassie!" he calls out, but she ignored him, collecting herself and threw more lighting blast at them, Cole growls as he was a little angry then he picks up a tank, aims it at the disco as the shields stop and he fires it, Cassandra joins in as they both were throwing propane tanks at it.

But the Militia came in and Cassandra threw hammerheads at them, taking them down, they fired at her and she dodges them, Cole just threw the propane tanks at the disco ball and one more light got to knock off. "Nice job Cole! Looks like it's making a run for it! Chase that sucker down!" Zeke tells them and both climb up the building, once they reach the top they saw the Disco ball was half gone, "Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go!" Cassandra mutters as she ran forward, lands in a power-line then she shot forward, Cole followed after her, they both jump over the gap and they use their thrusters flying over, but they land on the ground and continued on foot.

They arrived at the church as they were panting, "Come on, climb." Cole tells her and she did so, they climb up the church onto the church bell and they step onto the roof and saw that the Militia was already waiting for them as was the disco light. "Cole and Cassandra MacGrath… Your interference has complicated my plans. But no longer. You'll never be able to get through my shield!" a mysterious man's voice calls out to them, then the Militia fires at them and Cassandra pulls up the shield, blocking their attack, Cole leans out from behind her and threw stick bombs at them, blowing half of the ambush up, "Back! Back!" Cole tells her and they were running back behind the tower and were panting, "Okay, Militia are here to kill us, that disco ball wants us dead and we have no idea where the generator is." Cole simplifies their situation, Cassandra exhales and she looks at the generator next to them, "Could it be this?" she asks him, he looks at her then at the generator, "Possibly, we have to blow it up." he informs her and she nods at him but was suddenly sent flying back and smack against the roof. "Cassie!" Cole calls out to her as she rolls onto her side and coughs up lead from the shotgun wound in her chest, "Son of a bitch!" she cries out, then Cole looks and saw that a shotgun man and he sent him flying off the roof then steps back and threw a bomb at it, blowing up the generator. Cassandra pulls herself up and takes some electricity to heal up. "ARRRGGGHHH! My Shield!" the mysterious man calls out then the two-step out and look at the disco, " _You did it, brother! Way a go!" Zeke calls out to them, the two high fived. "Check it out the disco ball! It's about to explode._ " Zeke warns them.

Cole and Cassandra moved back and took cover then peek out and there wasn't a kaboom the disco just separated and left, "The the fuck?" Cassandra mutters as Cole shook his head, they both looked at each other and shrugs, deciding to not think about it and sat down, "Well… that was… strange." Cassandra states, Cole nods at her, "But we saved a bunch of people." she states and Cole nods at her again, then she stood up and dust herself off, "Let go before more of its friends show up for round 2." she states with a stretch, Cole chuckles then pulls himself up and stretches as well, "Alright, lets move." he states, but Cassandra looks up and saw a carrier bird, she climbs up the side of the tower, jumps out, gripping the bird tightly and lands on her feet. She then pets the bird, then took the input off and lets it fly away.

Cole ran up to her as she offers it to him, he took it, placing it on his phone and then presses play.

" _Audio surveillance of Agent John White file D045." "I have had new. I've been promoted. I'm working directly with Kessler now." "You Certainly made a meteoric rise through the ranks!" "I'm suspicious. Maybe Kessler knows I'm with the NSA." What? No, he would have killed you." "Maybe. Kessler says you're going to deliver the Ray Sphere to Empire City immediately, what does that mean?" "He steps up the timeline. Well, we can't give it to him. It's time to end this. Tell Director Houston I'm ready for extraction." "Forget it. We're still building a case against the First Sons. We won't tip our hands until we gathered enough evidence to bring down the whole organization. Until then, you stay where you are… and send over the Sphere."_

Cole stops the recording and he looks at Cassandra, "Wolfe wanted to stop Kessler before the explosion, but John wanted to collect more information and denied Wolfe extraction." Cassandra sums up. Cole nods at her and they both exchanged looks "Let's move." he states, she nods at him and took then the two ran to the edge of the roof and jumps right off.


	7. Going Overboard & Overcharged

_Chapter 7: Going Overboard & Overcharged_

Cole and Cassie walk along the sidewalk, people waved at them and took their pictures, Cassie giggles and waves back, Cole just smirks at her. Then he spotted a man looking at them and waving, trying to get their attention, he pats Cassie's shoulder, she looks at him then at the man and they both walk over to him. "Them fascists are unloading some fresh supplies, maybe you should help out. You know what I mean," he informs them. The two exchanged looks, but they nodded at him and took off to the location of the supplies.

They jump over the fence onto the ruined bridge and glides over the water, trying their best not to get wet, the landed on the ground and ran to the ship, but the fanatics notice them and fired, the two dodges the bullets and took cover behind the tree, Cole peeks out and looks at the fanatics then pulls back and looks at Cassie, "Remember, don't hit the supplies." he informs her, she nods at him and the both turns and fired at the fanatics, Cassie pulls out her wipe and pulls one out, making him scream and she threw him into the swamp, Cole whisltes as Cassie cracks her whip and snaps it at the other one, it wraps around his waist and she pulls him out, he shot towards her and slams her fist right into his face, Cole fires at the last one and they both jump onto the boat, they looked at the crates then back at each other and smirks. They both sent out shockwaves and sent the crates right off the side of the boat.

Then they ran over to the front of the boat, glides over to the next one and they look back on the land and saw that the fanatics were firing that them, so they fired at the fanatics and Cole sent out some shock bombs as Cassie kept firing, once they were dealt with, the two conduits finished off the rest of the crates and sent them into the swamp. Once that was gone, the two smiled at each other, then fist bumped. "A job well is done, Macgrath," Cole said to her and Cassie smirks. "Right back at cha, Macgrath," she said as well and they took off for the dry land.

~8~8~8~

Cole collected blast shards and stopped muggers in their tracks, as Cassie stops muggers as well, collected blast shards and gathered dead drops. The two regroup on a roof and they sat down on the ledge. "So, you good?" Cole asks her and she nods at him. "I got blast shards, a few muggers, and a few dead drops," she answers him. He nods at her and she pulls out her phone, "Here, listen." she tells him and presses play.

" _Audio surveillance of Joseph Bertrand, file A435." "That new facility you folks are building below the carriage house it's… overwhelming, hats off to you. Doctor." "Our technology is hundred years ahead of the rest of the world." Don't be so modest. When I joined the First Sons, they told me that they had technology a hundred years ahead. Now that sounds conservative. When I saw that place I thought I'd been abducted by a UFO." "Sorry for the confusion." "They were just caves before, I knew them well. Played in them as a child. They were part of the underground railroad. Smuggling escaped slaves out of town, then it was prohibition and whiskey instead of slaves. Now! Now we're smuggling in the future."_

The recording ended and Cassie looks at Cole, "Sounds like this guy is full of himself." he states and Cassie nods at him, "That's what I thought as well, I'm even beginning to think that there's a lot to Bertrand that we should be careful of." she warns him, he looks at her and nods.

They both stood up and ran along the roofs, then Cole's phone went off, making them stop and he answers his cell. " _Want you to meet this genius electrician guy. Refused to work for the Militia, so they're trying to shut off his power. I said we'd help._ " Zeke informs him, Cassie rubs the back of her neck and looks at Cole, he nods at her and they ran along the roofs, climbed up a wall and there was the electrician, standing there, waiting for them. So they jumped down and walk over to him. "Hello, I rigged this substation to give you a massive charge. An overcharge. Reach the generator while in that state, and you'll deep fry those Militia saboteurs." he informs them, Cassie smirks as Cole nods at him. They walk over to the substation and they step onto it. Cassie and Cole gasp as power surged through their bodies, they look down at their hands and smirked. Then Cassie jumps onto the power-line and glides forward. Cole chuckles and he follows after her, electricity was sparking off their bodies as they Militia they kept dropping by were overcharged and then deep fried.

Cassie just laughs as she was enjoying herself, Cole laughs as well having some fun too, they then arrived at the second substation and the saboteurs were deep fried, Cassie smirks at her as they drop. Cole looks down at them as none of them were moving. They both laughed and sat down on the substation. "Okay, that was awesome." she giggles and Cole nods at her, "I know, man that power surge. I never felt anything like that." he states, "Me neither. Man, I wish we had that kind of power all the time." she states and he looks at her as he smile falls "And if we did, we're no different from Kessler or the Beast." she states and he smiles at her a little. "Hey, it's okay." he mutters to her and she lays her head against his shoulder "We are different from them." he states and she looks up at him, "We understand the danger of such power and why we much be careful with it, so we can become better than them," he states, making her smile again.

She exhales and lays her head back on his shoulder, she couldn't help but smile at him, "Where would I be if not for you?" she asks him, he just smiles as he lays his head against hers, "I think it's the other way around, sweetheart. Without you, I wouldn't want to be a better person." he tells her and she just smiles.


	8. The Tourist Trap & New Maris Tea Party

_Chapter 8: The Tourist Trap & New Maris Tea Party_

Cole and Cassandra collected more shards, adding to their powers, Cassandra caught her a bird. Getting an input of one of Wolfe's recording.

" _Audio surveillance of Agent John White, File D045" "I have news. I've been promoted. I'm working directly with Kessler now." "You've certainly made a meteoric rise through the ranks!" "It's suspicious. Maybe Kessler knows I'm with the NSA." "What? No, he'd of killed you." "Maybe, Kessler says you're to deliver the Ray Sphere to Empire City immediately. What does that mean." "He's stepped up the timeline. Well, we can't give it to him. It's time to end this. Tell director Houston I'm ready for extraction." "Forget it. We're still building a case against the First Sons. We don't tip our hand until we've gathered enough evidence to bring down the whole organization. Until then, you stay where you are… and send over the Sphere."_

The recording ends and Cassie plays the next one.

" _Audio surveillance of Agent John White, File D102." "I was carrying the Ray Sphere out of the lab when Kessler stopped me… it was strange. He said I had an important destiny. That I'd accomplish great things." "I use to be a skeptic, but many of his predictions actually do come true." "I don't know. The way he looked at me. It made me want him to be wrong."_

Then she pauses it and plays the next one.

" _Audio Surveillance of Agents John White and Lucy Kuo, file D143." "Sorry for the radio silence." "John, what's happening out there?" "Tell Wolfe that is invention is a big success." "The Ray Sphere…" "Kessler sent it out by courier. To one of the labs. I thought, but… he must of set the timer." "God." "It was like a bomb. Five, six city blocks reduced to rubble, corpses everywhere, but there was this kid right in the center of the crater. He had survived." "A Conduit." "Oh yeah, a strong one, but wasn't the only one to survive, there was another kid, a teen, no older than 15, not that far from him, she survived as well." "Dear God. But I don't believe in coincidences. They both have got some connection to Kessler." "I agree, they're definitely people of interest, I'm watching them. But one more thing, there's a lot of conduits cropping up, far more than Wolfe predicted. The city's full of them."_

The two exchanged continued to collect more shards in hope of gathering more new powers. But after the healed so many people, their bodies stood frozen like a stone as tattoos appeared on their arms. Cole has a symbol of greatness on one arm and a bird on the other. On Cassie, one was an angel's wing and the other a bird breaking free of the evil chains that bound it. Wings of goodness as Cassie would call them. Their bodies were released from the hold and Cassie looks down at her arms. "Whoa," she said in awe. Cole looks down at his and smirks a little. "Cole, Cole. Look," she said bouncing to him, he looks at her with a smile. "We match," she said with glee. He chuckles and pats her head, making her giggles. But then they say everyone gathers that the T.V on the other side of the window, the two exchanged looks and walks over as well, listening to the news as well. No one on the outside knows what happened, making Cassie look up at Cole, he tightens his fist as he was shaking with rage, but the rage was gone as he felt a hand gently touch his, he looks down and saw Cassie look up at him in concern, he smiles a little at her and places his arm around her shoulders.

They walk along the docks, talking over the dead drops they found and were trying to make a conclusion of what was happening, "So Bertrand work for Kessler. And he is a God fanatic." she states ad Cole nods at her, "And I'm just saying here, that if humans were _"created"_ in God's images then he must think that conduits are the angels reincarnated into them." she states and Cole shrugs as he places his hands on his hips. "Don't know, it's possible," he states then his phone went off again, they stop and Cole answers his phone. " _Hey, I rigged up a camera that won't fry when you touch it. I was hoping you could send me back some useful Intel. Let's make sure it works._ " Zeke informs them, Cassie looks at him and shrugs. " _I've seen electric powered stuff around town we didn't have in Empire City. Some of it might be useful. See if you can get a few shots._ " he informs them and hung up, Cole looks down at the camera and then looks at Cassie, "Here, photographer, take some shots." he informs her, tossing her the camera. She catches it then giggles at him, they ran down the street and turn onto the alley and there that found the vertical pole. Cassie pulls out the camera and took a picture, she pulls the camera down and looks at the photo.

Cole looks over her shoulder and they both smile, but her phone went off and she answers it, "What is it?" she asks "The Militia's been robbing people at gunpoint. Sneak up on them and snap some evidence before you put an end to it." Zeke informs her, "Will do." she answers and hung up. They ran back onto the streets then ran down the alley making a few turns and spot the muggers. They crouch down low and then sneak up closer, getting the perfect view, Cassie pulls out the camera and she aims it perfectly, she snaps a shot and then nods at Cole, he smirks and ran at them, placing his hands behind their necks then shocks them and the drop unconscious to the ground. Cassie giggles as her phone rings again. "Militia's snatching people off the street, never to be seen again. Let's get some evidence before you dole out the justice." Zeke informs her.

Cassie nods at him, "Roger that." she answers and hung up. They two nodded at each other and they ran out of the alley, across the street, back into the next alley and as they turned, they came to a skidding stop as they saw the Militia ahead of them with the hostages. So they snuck up behind them and Cassie took the picture, then Cole raced forward and uses his Amp and cuts down the Militia, freeing the hostages. " _Hey man, these pictures rock! Very nice framing. You should keep that camera in your bag, alright? No doubt we'll need it again._ " Zeke informs them and Cassie just smiles, Cole jog back over to her and pats her head, "Not bad, my own little Photographer." he jokes and Cassie just laughs a little at him.

~8~8~8~

The two walk down through the alley stopped a few muggers, collected a couple of blast shards and saved a bunch of wounded people, but their pulse touch was even stronger now, send out an actual pulse, healing, healing everyone at once. The laughed and high-five each other and then they ran forward and down the street and into the alley.

But the stop as the ran into the Militia, so they fired at them, taking them out and then walks up to the man that was waiting for them, he looks around then looks at them, "Saw a couple of supply boats coming in. you should threw their stuff overboard, burn it or whatever." he informs them and Cassie smirks. "Consider it down." she informs him, Cole nods at him and they ran out of the alley and headed right for the docks, the ran down the way and dodge the bullets that were being fired at them. Cassie pulls up her shield and Cole jumps behind her and he fires at them, knocking them off the boat as they walk up to the boat then Cassie drops the shield then she jumps onto the boat, pulling her whip loose and cracks it at the Militia, electrocuting, shocking, and throwing them overboard, Cole then pulls himself back up and fired down at the water, killing the Militia. Then they looked at the supplies and shock waved them right off the boat and into the water.

Then they ran to the front of the boat, looking at the next one and then the Militia on that boat then fired at them, but the two fired right back at them, knocking them right off the boat and into the water, Cassie fires at the water, killing them and Cole breaks crates and shock waves them right off the boat. They two pant and Cassie cracks her whip twirling it back around her waist and then turns to Cole, he looks at her, nods and then glide back over to the ship, ran across it then they jump down back onto the dock. Cassie exhales Cole looks at her and pats her head. She looks up at him and smiles, she admired Cole in every way and she hopes that she can be just as strong at him.


	9. Evolution

_Chapter 9: Evolution_

The two were both chilling out on a rooftop, eating some food that they had bought, it was good to relax and chow down on some food to regenerate their strength, but then Cole's phone went off. The two look at it then they put down their food and he answers it, " _Wolf had speculated that absorbing Blast Cores might expose some of your dormant powers._ " Kou informs them. Cole looks at Cassie she shrugs at him and took a bit of her sandwich, Cole swallows his and exhales, "Right like when we were captured by the government and they tried to put a chip inside my head, Cassie came in, body completely pure energy and went loose." he states Cassie looks at him and swallows her food, "Yeah, but I was mostly angry and I just snapped." she informs him.

" _What?_ " Kuo asks them, then it clicks in their heads, "Ooohh yeah, we never told her." Cassie states and Cole just chuckles. "Yeah, but that a story for another time. alright. How do we activate them?" he asks her, " _I think the key is to stress your bodies by using your powers in a different ways._ " she informs him, Cassie suddenly felt suspicious and narrows her eyes, "Different how?" she questions, Cole shook his head, "So we just mix it up while frying the Militia? That's it?" he asks her, "Try it out, I spotted a squad holed up near your position." she informs him and he hung up, then he stood up and dust himself off. "Come on sweetheart," he tells her, offering his hand, she exhales then took his hand and he pulls her to his feet.

Then they ran along the roof, jumps and glides over to the next one, then the ran to the edge, jump down and lands on their feet and ran across the road, passing the drummer and then hear a cry as they crossed the street. "Help! They're going to kill us!" a woman calls out, making them stops and Cassie answers her phone as it rang, " _Militia have found themselves more "deviants." If you don't do something those folks are gonna be target practice._ " Zeke warns her, she then looks at Cole, he nods at her and they jump the wall and ran at the Militia, Cassie jumps at them, placing her hands on the back of their necks, smacking them against the ground and then they gurgled and grunted as she electrocuted them, she stood up and dust her hands, then Cole pats her back, she looks at him he nudge his head at the gunshots, she nods at him then restrained the Militia men then they ran forward and saw the cops were firing at the Militia. They didn't waste any time and ran into the gunfight and they pull out their weapons and attack the Militia, but Cassie cries out as she smacks against the ground, Cole turns and then saw a Militiaman with a shot-gun, he growls then fires at the man, he was then knocked down and Cole ran to Cassie and helps her back to her feet. She pants and nods at him assuring that she was alright, he nods at her and they pull themselves back into the fight.

All ten of the Militiamen were knocked down and restrained against the ground, and they both exhaled and rolled their joints and felt a bit more powerful. "Yeah, feels about right." Cole states. Cassie raised her hands and saw the electricity that cracked along her hands. She smiles then looks at the wall and she dashes forward, Cole looks at her as she climbs up the wall and onto the roof. Cole exhales then hurried after her, he climbs up the wall when she reaches the top, only to see her, jump down off the edge, he rolls his eyes and exhales. "This girl has way too much energy," he grumbles then pulls himself back up. Then as she reaches the side, he found Cassie climbing back up the wall and was on the edge of the roof, she notices his runner sneakers, then looks up at him and smile, "Hi." she said and he shook his head at her. Then helps her up. "What were you doing?" he asks her, she then looks down and points at the sidewalk, he looks down and saw that people were getting back up onto their feet. He exhales and looks at her and pats her head, "Of course." he states and she smiles at him, "Well, let's give this new power a try?" he states, removing her head. She nods at him and they both raised their heads to the sky and fired.

Three blast bolts shot right out and flew into the sky, Cassie laughs and she looks down at her hand. Then her phone went off " _Not too shady, you two! Gonna miss your other lighting, though. Had a "classic" feel to it._ " Zeke informs them, "Switching back, pretty easy." Cole informs him and Cassie ends the call, she then raised her hand, thought for a moment then fired a single bolt. Then she thinks again and fired three at once. "How did you do that?" Cole asks her, and she looks at him, "Well, I thought about it and it happened." she answers him. He nods at her then raised his head and did the same thing as well. Fired three at fired, then signal bolt then three more bolts. "It stands to reason your other powers should be able to grow in similar ways." Kuo informs them and Cole nods at her, looking at his hands, "Alright, this is great, Kuo. Cassie and I will monkey around a bit, see what I can come up with." he informs her and hung up.

Cole then looks at Cassie as she nods at him, then they look out at the city ran for the edge and jumps down onto the streets. The two stood right up, the people looked at them, taking pictures and were praising them and ran down the sidewalk, but Cassie phone went off and she answers it, " _Well, I'm glad you two are making progress because I'm not. I lost trail on Wolfe and the clock is ticking. Once the Militia gets what they want out of him, he's as good as dead._ " Kuo warns them, " _We ain't gonna take out the beast without that guy, he's the whole reason we're here._ " Zeke agrees with her, sounding a little stressed. " _Clam down, if we can get Bertrand to talk he'll know where Wolfe is,_ " Kuo informs him. " _Who?"_ Zeke asks, "Wait, I heard that name before. From one of Wolfe's dead drops." Cassie states as she looks up at Cole. " _Joseph Bertrand, the leader of the Militia. He's an elusive guy most of the time. But tonight he's giving a speech in front of St. Ignatius._ " Kuo informs them and the two stop in their tracks. " _Don't think we got a choice, we need to grab that fella after his speech and find out where he's finding Wolfe._ " Zeke states and Cole looks down at Cassie and she nods at him, "Okay, time to meet Mr. Bertrand." Cole states and she smirks at him.


	10. Hidden Package & Bertrand Takes A Stand

_Chapter 10: Hidden Package Bertrand Takes A Stand_

Cole and Cassandra had until tonight, so they kept themselves busy, they split right up and ran around the sector. They then pants as they regroup at a roof and sat down, then they look at each other. "So… how did you do?" he asks her, she pants and huffs, "Stop muggers and a couple abductions, and was able to put a few of the musicians together, and created a band," she answers him, he chuckles at her and leads back. "I heard, they sound pretty good together, I even heard one from that gorilla movie with the man that was raised by them," he states and she blushes a little. "Tarzan is a really good movie and Sho bu bo de do it's a catchy tone." she defended herself. Cole just laughs at her, she growls at him and looks away, her nose stuck up in the air. He wipes a tear away and pats her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I'll admit, it is a catchy tone and it sounded good real good," he admits to her, she then looks back at him and arched her eyebrow at him. "No really, I promise." he assures her and she just rolls her eyes at him, "Oh. And I found two more dead drops and figured you would want to hear them as well." he informs him as she pulls her phone from her belt. He nods at her and she flips her phone open and presses play.

" _Audio surveillance of Joseph Bertrand, file D082." "We need to do something about the swamp trash! She's been killing my boys and disrupting my operation. it's costing me money. The mean started to get superstitious about the Swamp Witch. She's slippery too. We can't track her once she jumps in the mangroves." "What did you have in mind, sir?" "Well… I thought perhaps you could whip up some kind of Conduit radar, or something of that nature." "Does this take precedence over the five other projects you have me working on?" "No, dammit. You finish those other things first. But the Conduit detector put it on the list."_

the recording ends and they looked at each other, "So, he's obsessed with something, something that really has his attention." Cole states and Cassie nods at him, "I was thinking the same thing too and whatever he has planned it can't be good." she states and he rubs his chin, "Oh and this Swamp witch, isn't a witch at all, but a Conduit." she informs him, making him look at her. "Really?" he asks her, "Just listen," she tells him and plays the next one.

" _Audio surveillance of Agent Kuo, file G58." "Reports keep coming in. Some kind of Swamp Ghost's been tearing up the Militia camps." "You don't believe it's a ghost?" "Well, I had a hunch we might be dealing with a new Conduit. So I bugged one of the camps last night, I got lucky. Listen to this:" "(Nix Warped.) Wha-What was that? (Nix warped then crazed laughter.) (Gunfire)" "Ahh!" "You come into mu swamp. My home!" "(Explosions and more gunfire.) Ceasefire! You, idiots, are shooting each other! (Nix warped) Ow! Get off me! Ahh!" "Come out here again, you best bring an army!"_

Cassie ends the recording and she looks at him, "Okay, so we have another conduit on our hands, but is she friendly or enemy." he states as she crossed his arms, she smiles and lays her arm on her knee. "Well she really hates the Militia, which means she hates the Bertrand and that can only mean, she can be a potential ally." she informs him, he just looks at her, "Why do I except a but coming?" he asks her and she gave him an apologetic smile. "She…. Maybe… just a little crazy." she informs him. Cole just sighs at her, "But hey we can't pick and choose the people we want, right." she informs him. He just sighs again, "Of course." he mutters. Then he facepalmed. "Oh and I found this after killing some Militia," she states and then pulls out a paper with a picture on it.

Cole pulls his head away and looks at the picture, then he took it from her and looks down at it, "This is just at the Church." he informs her and she smiles then stood up and dust herself off. "Then that's where we're going," she informs him, then grabs his arm and then pulls him right onto his feet. He smiles and allows himself to pulled to his feet and dragged along behind her.

They ran along the roofs then jump in the air, glides down onto the ground and looks up at the Church and Cole looks down at the photo. "So it in one of the bell towers." he states then places the picture away, "It has to be in the right on, I'm sure of it." Cassie informs him and he looks at her, "I get that, the angle of the photo and the shading as well." he states and she ran to the Church and started to climb, Cole shakes his head and he hurried after her, she was getting better at the parkour climbing, some people around them notice that the two were climbing as they went to cheer them on.

Cassie stops as she looks down at them and laughs, Cole caught up with her and he too looks down and waves at them. Cassie chuckles at him and continued to climb, Cole looks up and follows after her, she then pulls herself into the tower and saw the package. Cole swung himself into the tower and sees her stand up and turn to him with the package in her hands he walks up to him and offer it to him, he smiles at her and grips it in his head, the package then grew bright as shards separated and were absorbed into their bodies, then the paper fell to dust as there was nothing left. Cole and Cassandra exhaled and looks at each other. He nods at her as she just smiles and the walk over to the edge and they both jumped.

~8~8~8~

After completing a few of the problems in New Marais, the ran into an alley then climb up the building as they were overlooking St. Ignatius. "Zeke. Cassie and I are in position for the rally, but we're going to stay out of sight until Bertrand takes the stage. We'll meet you inside." Cole informs him as he kneels down and looks over the stage that was outside of the church. Cassie just looks out at the Church looking and analyzing every possible escape route. " _Low profile, got it._ " Zeke states.

The two then waited for nightfall to happen, seeing how it was only a half hour away. Cassie then exhales as she sat down and sat in Indian style. Cole looks at her and exhales then looks back at the stage and they waited.

Night time had finally come and people were gathered in front of the church, in front of the stage and some did not sound too happy about, whatever was going on. And there Joseph Bertrand stood on the stage, in front of the mics. "My friends, tonight we face the gravest threat that this fair city has ever seen. The devil and his spawn walk among us." he preached as the two ran along the balcony and then jumps down onto the street, "Cole Macgrath and Cassandra Macgrath, the Electric Man and the Electric fox here in New Marais." he states as the two walk into the crowd and blend in with them, walking past them and brushed past them as well. He then raised his hands and settles them down. "I know I know." he states as they cheered for him, "Yeah, go, Bertrand," Zeke said in a dull tone as the two walk up to them. "What did we miss?" Cole asks him as he held Cassie close to him. "Basically Bertrand's been telling everyone that, uh… that you're the devil and Cassie's your spawn," he informs them and they weren't all that shocked. "Oh, nice." they both answered.

Then suddenly Cassie's head started to ache, she blinks for a moment then exhales looking away and pressed her hand against her head, Cole then looks down at her with concern. But she assures him that she was fine then she took a quick look around and they look back at Bertrand, "Our forefathers bled and died in defense of this city. When history called upon them to stand against the enemy!" he shouts as he moves away from the stand. Cole looks at Cassie as she rolls her eyes and shakes her head "Did they cower? No! They fought!" he shouts as he pulls out his sword then stood back in front of the stand and lean in close. "To the last man," he states and the people cheered for him. Zeke just shook his head in disbelief as this man then looks back at his friends, "Let's get the hell out of here, figure something else out." he tells them and went to leave, but Cole places his hand on his shoulder and stops him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," he states and Zeke turns back at him. "We gotta do this now, man. Otherwise, he's going to kill Wolfe." he reminds him. Zeke just glares at him and Cole exhales, "You don't have to stay here Zeke." he tells him and Zeke took a step back, not believing that his best friend just said that, "Hey man, I ain't going anywhere." he assures him.

Then Cassie's headache grew stronger making her groan a little then she presses her palm to her head, the two turn to her as she was hunched over, gripping her head with one hand in pain, "My men, these fine young men, are the guardians of the city. And they are all that stand between you and the freaks." he shouts and Cassie looks up trying to find out what was causing her head to ache, then she looks up and saw that on the church that one of the gargoyles, wasn't a gargoyle. "And as God as my witness, we shall hunt them down and destroy them all!" he shouts and the clapped for them. Cole held Cassie in his arms as he exchanged looks with Zeke and Zeke just shook his head. "Up there, freaks!" a man shouts and people started to scream as they saw the thing as well. Bertrand looks up as well, then he steps back and walks to one of his men, "You know what to do." he whispers to them. Then he was gone, Cassie exhales as the pain was gone, he looks to where Bertrand walk off too and she pulls out of Cole's arms and marches forward. Cole follows her in sync, "Out of our way." he snaps, shoving a man away then they charged into battle, "The Devil and his spawn's coming through!" Cole shouts as they charged.

They looked at the Militia and the monsters as the monsters were winning, but the stood firmed and pulls out their weapons, the monsters then growled and charged at them. Cole swung his Amp at them as Cassie cracks her whip and pulls the monsters away from the civilians. "Look! She just saved me!" a woman shouts, "They're trying to save us!" another shouts as Cole round about kicks two monsters, "They're protecting us!" a man shouts as Cassie spun and killed three monsters with the sharp edge of her whip, "Kill them all!" a woman shouts at them, once they were dead, Cassie cracks her whip back at her hip and pants, then Cole's phone went off and she ran to him, "Hey, man. Bertrand heading for his limo, but you can still catch him!" Zeke warns them. The two exchanged looks and they make a break for it. They jump over the ledge then they ran down the stairs, heading for the limo, "Another time Macgrath!" Bertrand shouts at them and the Limo took off, the two chased after him, but they couldn't catch up, "We can't keep up with him on foot. I'm going to need to get to some higher ground." Cole states as he pants, "The power-lines or the roofs." Cassie states and he nods at her.

They climb up the wall of the building, reaching the top then they ran to a power line and the grind on it going faster, "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Cassie laughs as they jump at the end then glides over to the next one and the chased after him, but RPGs were now firing at them "Aw, come on!" Cole whines and Cassie send them right back at them killing them, "Fuck off!" she shouts and went faster. But they ran out of power lines and land on the ground, Cassie send the rocket back to the Militiaman and they ran after the limo, but the make it to the roundabout and then there were more lines, Cassie smirks as she jumps onto it first and Cole follows after her, and they grind forward, jumps and lands on the limo. Cassie landed on top of the limo as Cole landed on the trunk. Bertrand wasn't all that concerned as he was smoking a cigar, the limo swerves a little, but then two were able to keep their balance. Then Cassie pulls Cole onto the hood and they look down at the man himself, "About time you and we had a little chat." Cole informs him, but Bertrand just glares at him. "I got nothing to said to you… freaks," he growls then looks away. - _There's no fear in his eyes when he looks at us, only… hatred. Why would he hate us if he wasn't afraid of us?_ \- Cassie wonders to herself but their hands pulsed with electricity, "Cut the crap. You're going to take us to Wolfe. Now!" Cole orders him, but Bertrand just laughs, "What's so funny?" Cassie questions him "Oh ho… wait, wait… if I were you, I'd be more worried about my head." he tells him, "What?" Cassie questions as she stood up, but they turn and saw a chopper, as it was too low and then it smacks Cole right in the face and he smacks Cassie as they went flying right off the limo, rolled on the ground and laid there on the cold cement ground. But Cassie just groans as she pulls herself right up, with her head on her forehead, then she looks around, crawling to Cole and pulls him onto her lap and rolls him on his side, but they looked up and saw that chopper fire missile at them, making them scramble onto their feet as a few cars were blown up.

Then they ran and jump into an alley then climb up the wall and peek out over the roof, "What the hell? This is your city, man!" Cole shouts at him, but the pilot ignored him and then Cassie growls as she pulls herself up and fires their latest upgrade, "Cassie!" Cole calls out to her, but she ignores him and fires at the chopper, Cole caught on and then joined her and they did some serious damage to the chopper, but it trained lasers on them, "Cover!" Cole shouts at her and they both turn and ran then they jump over the edge as the missiles were fired at them. The two fell and they landed on the ground, then they ran out of the alley from different directions and they did some more damage to the chopper, the Pilot couldn't get the both of them and it exploded, Cole chuckles a little, "Yeah! Yeah, huh! Hit me in the head again!" he shouts as the chopper spirals out of control and lands in the river. Cassie ran over to him and they both pant, looking over to where the chopper dive. They both looked at each other then they exhaled, walking over to the wall, pressed their back against it then slides down it, sitting on the ground. "Damn, that sucks." Cassie states, "Uh-huh." Cole agrees with her, "No one said that we would be fighting choppers or monsters. That was not in the deal." she informs him and Cole nods at her again. Then she smiles, "I love this town so much!" she laughs and Cole just laughs as well.

Then his phone went off and he answers it, " _Damn man, Kuo never told us this town was overrun by a pack of inbred shirtless crocodile freaks._ " Zeke informs him, "Oh man I know, it's pretty cool right?" Cole asks, and Cassie looks at him as he was smirking at her. "Fuck yes!" she shouts with a smile on her face and Zeke laughs on the other line, " _Oh, completely. Totally makes up for the Militia being here. And it gets even better, man. I think I might have stumbled onto a lead to Wolfe. Overhead some folks talking about a strange device they found on Gaffney street._ " Zeke informs him, "Alright, cool. We'll give it a look." Cole informs him and then hung up. The two just pants and looks at each, "Best. City. Ever." Cassie states and Cole just laughs as he wraps her in his arms.


	11. The Sidekick & Gunboat Diplomacy

_Chapter 11: The Sidekick & Gunboat Diplomacy_

Cole and Cassandra glide down to a roof, they look around for any of the Militiamen to beat up or to save anyone from. But Cassie stops as she saw a man waving at them, she pats Cole's shoulder and he looks over a well, they both jump off the roof and then glide down to the lower roof and walks up to the man. "I just want to help you. I can handle myself in a fight. Give me a chance, and I'll prove myself to you." he informs them and the two exchanged looks, Cassie was a bit skeptical allowing someone to get themselves involved with conduits, knowing that they didn't have any powers like them.

But then the mutants showed up and the man panics, "No, no, no, help me!" he cries out and cowers. Cassie just frowns - _Handle himself in a fight, huh?_ \- she restates his statement, he was then knocked right off the roof and the mutants came after them, but they pull out their weapons and then they fought, Cole swung his Amp as Cassie cracks her whip, sending them over the edge, falling to their deaths or were cut down, then Cassie charges her whip and spun. Hitting any mutant that it came into contact with, shocking them and then killing them. Cole headbutted the last one and it went flying over, killing it. They then place their weapons away and jump down to the man that was still alive, "You're going to be okay." Cole assures him, healing him, he got back up and sulks, Cassie walks up to him and pats his shoulder and assures him that he doesn't need to fight monsters to be a hero. This cheers him up a little and he walks off. Cassie waves bye at him, she then ran up to Cole they walk off.

~8~8~8~

The walk along the street, walking, laughing, taking pictures and Cassie recorded for the hell of it. Cole just laughs, glad that he had a rascal like her in his life, but they stop as a man in a hat and shades was waving at them from the alley, the two exchanged looks then Cassie stops recording and then they both ran over, across the street and into the alley, "Dumb rednecks keep firing at us from their boats! ain't there something you can do?" he asks them, the two things for a moment and then nods, "Let's go kill some rednecks." Cole states and Cassie just shrugs. "Yeah, let's go." she agree and they ran out of the alley. They then glide across the road and ran along the sidewalk, next to the river and saw the boat that was firing grenade launchers, they jump off the concrete then onto wood that was sticking out of the ground, they fired their bolts at the boat as it was making a turnaround.

The boat got close enough then Cassie jumps, glides onto the boat and whips out her whips and took them all out, some shot at her, but they just got a swift kick in the face, one aims at her, but Cole jumps down and slams his Amp right on the man, Cassie turns and saw that Cole had joined her, she nods at him and the finished off all the Militia on the boat, but the ship then started to tilt and they were leaning to the side, trying to keep balance. Then they look over and saw that land was close to them and they jump from the sinking boat and glide over onto the land and the drop to the land and ran back onto the soiled ground, then they turned back and looks at the boat. They both were panting and then looked at each other. They exhaled at the same time then shakes their heads, "Water, why does it always have to be water?" she questions herself, Cole just places his hands on his hips and exhales to himself.


	12. Masquerade & Medical Field

_Chapter 12: Masquerade & Medical Field_

The two conduits jumped from roof to roof, running into Militiamen, so they took them down and restrained them, keeping them alive. But as they were ready to jump to the clock tower and overlook the city their phones ring, making then stop in midair, glide down and then they answered their phones. " _Hey guys, some of then Militia are disguised in the park nearby. Go check it out._ " Zeke informs them, "Will do." Cassie answers him and then she hung up as Cole hang up as well.

They nodded at each other, then ran to the park, which wasn't that far away, they ran across the street and they walk into the park, the look at the centerpiece and saw new men statutes both of bronze and white, "Where those there before?" she asks him, they both stop, Cole crossed his arms and the tilt their heads looking at the statues. But suddenly they came alive and ran at them, "Whoa!" they both shouted as they were taken by surprise and then back up, separating, drawing half of the crowds to them, Cole pulls out his Amp as Cassie pulled loose her whip and they fought of the men. One socked Cole in the face, the man got a swift kick in the jaw, another punched Cassie in the gut, making her stumble back and hold her stomach, but she growls as she raised her head at him, then headbutted him.

She then growls as she looks at the men that were surrounding her, electricity sparked from her eyes then down her arm that grip her whip tightly, then her whip was cracking with electricity, making it brighter, the men step back, but she spins then spun her whip along with her. The lighting on her whip shout out and knocks back anything that it came into contact with. The Militiamen went flying right out and smack against the walls and floors of where they landed, Cole knocks down the last of the men he had to deal with then turns and looks at Cassie, and was in awe as he saw all the men that she took on. He places his Amp away ten steps over the bodies of the dead Militia and stood next to her. He whistles and looks down at the bodies and then back at her as she calms down as her power retreats back into her body. "You good there?" he asks her as she wraps her whip back around her body, "That felt good," she admits and then exhales. Cole smirks and wraps his arm around her shoulder, "That my little photographer, was fantastic." he tells her, she looks up at him and smiles, then they walk away from the park with smiles on their faces.

~8~8~8~

The two walk down the sidewalk discussing things what would they rather do. "So if it came down to it, would you do it?" she asks him and he nods at her, impressed with her question, "Good point, it's a difficult question to answer," he informs her, she just smiles with her heads behind her back. But the stop as a man waves them down, they jog up the street and stopped in front of him. "Our medical supplies were confiscated. We'll have to close the clinic if you can't get them back. I'll light a flare so you'll know where to put it." he informs them. The two nodded at him and then they ran down the sidewalk, across the street, and into the alley.

But no Militia men or medicine were in sight, but they looked up at the building in front of them and then they exchanged looks with each other. They nodded at each other and then started to climb the walls, trying to reach the top. They make it to the second roof and pulled themselves up, the ran around to the ladder and Cassie climbs up first and Cole followed after her, she then pulls him up and then they both turn and looks at the Militiamen and they charged. The men fired at them and they then dodge the blast and Cassie pull her whip loose and cracks then guns out of their hands, they grunted and screamed in pain as the rifles were smack right out of their hands. She then pulls her whip back and Cole charged forward, pulling out his Amp and swung at them, sending them right off the roof and smack against the ground.

The two ran over to the side and looks down at them, they both exhaled and then looked each other, they turn to the cooler of medicine and Cole placed his Amp away and walk over to it, "Cassie, go long." he tells her, she smirks at him, then jumps off the ledge, glides onto the power-line then lands on the other roof, Cole then uses his Kinetic pulse, raising the cooler, then he looks at Cassie as she waves her arms at him, he then sent it flying right at her, she stood ready and as it was going to smack her, she raised her hands and stops it in mid-air and then walks over to the edge of the building where the flare was at, Cole grinds against the power-line and lands on the roof as she then looks down and drops the cooler onto the drop-off. The two smiled at each other and the drop down from the roof, landing on the ground next to the cooler and they ran out of the alley and to the doctor.

But he wasn't that far from them, the moment they turn the corner, he was right there, they slide in their spot and looks at him, then they exchanged looks and shrugs then walk up to the doctor, informing him that the job was done. "You saved a lot of lives today! If you're ever injured, please come see us," he tells him and offers his hand to Cole, who shook his hand, then the doctor then shook Cassie's hands as well. "Good luck doc," she tells him, he nods at her, then let's go and walks off.


	13. Bomb Scare

_Chapter 13: Bomb Scare_

Cole stretches his arms and twist his back as Cassie took pictures of random things she could find, she even took a picture of Cole, he glares at her and she just smiles at him, but he shook his head, took her camera, pulls her in and points the camera at them as they both smiled.

They laugh as he pulls away and handed her back the camera, but then they bomb into a man in a white hoodie as he looked worried, "What's wrong she asks him, "I found something stuck to the wall. Maybe it's nothing, but you can never too careful in this town." he warns them. They both nodded at him and he lead them over to the thing that was on the wall, it was glowing, so Cassie walks closer to it, walking past the people that gathered around it, she looks and studies it with her eyes, but then realized that it was also ticking and it click in her head, making her turn. "Everyone move!" she shouts at them, but it was too late, the bomb went off and it sends everyone flying back, Cole and Cassie groan as they smack against the ground in pain, Cole flips onto his feet as Cassie pulls herself up, rubbing the back of her neck, "Okay, that hurt." she mutters and Cole walks up to her, you alright?" he asks her, she nods at him, "The side of my face hurts, but other than that, I'm great," she mutters, Cole pats her shoulder as the man ran past them.

And into the alley, "Hey, I think I found another bomb." he calls out, the two look down the alley and followed him in, seeing another bomb, but Cole ran up to it and then drains it of its power, defusing the bomb then drains it off power, he then reaches his hand out to the glow and absorb the blast shards that were stored in it. This surprises Cassie as she was surprised and walks up to him, "What the hell?" she questions him, he shrugs at her, then he quick dials his friend, "Zeke, looks like someone's making bombs out of blast shards." Cole warns him. "That's all the more for you to collect, right." Zeke informs him and Cole turns off his phone, "He's right you know." Cassie informs him and he looks at her, he thinks for a moment and shrugs at her, "True, but…" he states, "We just have to be quick about and before it goes off." she informs him, he exhales and places his hands on his hips, "True." he states and walks out of the alley, but his phone went off again, they stop and answer it, " _Check it out, across the street._ " he informs them and they looked over and saw a blast shard in a man's pocket. "That blast shard's going to be easy picking." Zeke informs him, "Yeah, but it's just one when there a bomb on the other side of this alley with a bunch of blast shards." Cassie informs him.

Cole shrugs, knowing that she had a good point. " _There are plenty of other shards, Cole. You don't need to brutalize these people._ " Kuo informs him and they ran back into the alley, they ran and make a turn when they found the bomb, defused it and then took the shard within it. Then Cassie's phone went off and she answers it, " _Hey, you two, you know what, I hit up all my old connections, but the closest I've come to finding Wolfe is Bertrand's interrogator._ " Kuo informs them, Cassie shot a look at Cole as they walk out of the alley " _Now the guy's currently winning it really big at Black Jack, but he should be visiting Wolfe later on. I would tail him myself, but he just hits on me at the bar._ " Kuo informs him and Cassie just exhales and Cole rubs the back of his neck. "Alright, send me the casino's location. I can follow from the rooftops and he'll never see us. People don't look up." Cole informs her and Kuo just exhale with relief. " _Good_ call," she informs him and Cassie hung up and they both ran down the sidewalk.


	14. Wolfe Hunt

_Chapter 14: Wolfe Search_

Cole leans over the roof, looking down at the Casino as Cassie was on on the roof of the Casino, they both paged their phone and informs Kuo, "Alright, Cassie and I are in position above the Casino. Let us know when our guy's on the move." Cole informs her. Kuo just sighs on the line, " _Might be a while. He's still doing pretty good at the table._ " Kuo informs him, " _God is all this guy do is gamble?_ " Cassie questions and Cole sigh, "Yeah, it even becomes an addiction." he informs her and Cassie shivers a little, "Then I hope to god I don't gamble." she mutters and Cole smiles a little.

Cassie then sat down and leans over her legs and just waited, Cole sat down as well and he props his hand behind him, leaning against his as the rest is another arm on his knee and they waited.

 _3 hours later…_

Cassie was bored out of her mind, so she played with her hair a little she looks over at Cole as he was still looking at the Casino. She huffs at him, " _How are you not bored?_ " she questions him and he just smiles, "Come easily when you're older. You understand the would patience a little." he answers her but she just sighs and leans against her legs, looking down at feet, swinging them back and forth. But then, she spotted someone looking paranoid as they open the door of the Casino, making her head shot up. " _Okay, he's on the move. Stay out of sight._ " Kuo informs them as their eyes were trained on the man.

Cole looks at Cassie, she nods at him, then she stood up, ran over and jumps over to the next roof, Cole stood up as well and he jumps onto the power-line, grinding over and followed after her, she looks down, trailing the man. "Once we find where they're keeping Wolfe, how are we gonna get him out?" Cole asks her as they hid from the light that shines up near them. _"I have "appropriated" one of the Militia's trucks._ " she answers him and this makes the two smirk, "Agent Kuo, isn't stealing cars illegal?" Kuo teases her, making Cassie giggled as they hurried after the man. " _Section 150 of the Federal Code stipulates that a law enforcement officer is authorized to commandeer a civilian's vehicle in order to catch a suspect, escapee, or prevent a crime._ " she informs them, the two dropped to the lower roof and laughed a little, "Penal Code" Cole laughs a little.

Cassie giggles as they jump onto a power-line and grind up to a roof and lands on it, then they followed him across the street and down the road that was next to the river, they then stop on a room as the interrogator stops as a house that was next to the small neighborhood. "The interrogator's heading into the tan house on 8th street." Cole informs Kuo as Cassie looks around to see if she could find a way in and out, " _Oh, getting there won't be easy, the Militia set up roadblocks along the canoe._ " Kuo informs him, Cole exhales and looks at Cassie as she looks up at him, "Okay. You head in and get Wolfe. we'll break the roadblocks." Cole informs her. " _Okay, work fast._ " Kuo tells him and he hung up, then Cassie stood up and they look over at the roadblock ahead, you ready." he tells her, she just smiles at him and held up her head as electricity crack between her fingers. "Then let's go," he tells her, they both jump over to the next roof and they fired at the Militia, they of course fire back at them, but the two proved to be better and stronger than them, so they took them out with no sweat.

Cole pants as he looks down at the men and the cleared road, "First roadblock's clear. We're heading for the second." Cole informs her and they ran down the street, " _Good. I'm almost at the house. Now this is going to move fast, Cole, Cassandra, be ready._ " she informs him, but as they ran something was making stuff fly out of nowhere, the two slowed down and watched it, "Okay…" Cole mutters as he looks as Cassie and she just shrugs at him. They make a turn and saw that the Militia were already dead, so they used shockwaves and pushed the cars out of the way, but the ground quakes again, making them stumble a little, but they look and saw that something pops right out of the ground. It was one of those mutants monsters, he growls at them, barrels in the ground and then shot right out of the ground, it glares right at Cassie and Cole. Then it charges at them and they flip right out of the way. "Ugh, I knew it! Hey Man, we hate the Militia too!" Cole shouts at him, Cassie then fires at it and dodges it's charge, "Climb high!" she shouts at him, Cole nods at her and he climbs the lamp post as Cassie pulls herself up onto the house roof. They both turned and looked at the thing that was on the ground, then they threw shock bombs at it, hitting it's weak point, under the belly, so they started to throw shock bombs at the underbelly and the reaver, it cries and moans in pain.

But then it spat out poison spats, "Whoa!" Cassie shouts as she flips back and Cole jumps up on top of the pole, they both miss the poison by inches then they return to throwing shock bombs right at it. Then it finally lets out a whimper and went limp on the ground, dead. The two exhaled and they looked down at it, then they drop down and walk up to it, "Big ass, filthy, mole monsters. For once we are not the biggest freaks in town." Cole states Cassie nod at him with a 'no duh.' look on her face. "Then her phone went off and she answers it, " _Cole, Cassandra. I got Wolfe, we're moving for the truck._ " Kuo informs them, "See you there." Cole informs her and they ran back, " _You're going to wanna hurry. I think we tripped an alarm on the way out._ " she informs him, the two exchanged looks and hurried faster.

They ran down the alleyway and make it back to the truck, "Hurry, jump in the back!" Kuo shouts at them and they both jump onto the bed of the truck. Cole leans in through the back window and looks at Wolfe. Cassie walks over behind him and peers in as well. "Dr. Wolfe, glad to see you're still in one piece." Cole tells him as Wolfe looks behind him, looking at Cole and Cassandra as she waves at him Wolfe exhales and nods at him "More or less. Bertrand's interrogation methods can be quite… creative." he informs him then Cassie leans in too, "Creative how?" she asks him and then Kuo looks up at him. "He tortured you? What did you tell them?" she asks him. "Hey, we need to go. Plenty of time to talk later." Cole informs them then signals Cassie to move, she did so and moves back as Cole pulls himself out as well.

Kuo then started the truck and she drove down the road, but as she turns a semi truck moves comes up behind them and fires RPGs at them, "Seriously?!" Cassie questions and she sent the rocket back at them, " _Stealing from the Militia. that's a hanging offense in New Marais._ " Bertrand's voice echos off the speakers.

The two just look at the truck, "Bertrand?" they both question, "Keep him away from us!" Kuo shouts at them and the two fire away, Cole focused behind them as Cassie focused in front of them, she threw grenades, on the balconies and Cole threw grenades into the trucks blowing them up. She then reaches the roundabout and they send back the rockets, killing the Militiamen on the trucks, Cassie even took out a few of the men of the trucks as well, then Kuo drove down the road and then makes a turn next to the Canoe.

Cole exhales as he recharges himself then looks back at the front, "Okay Wolfe, they just put a lot of effort into making you dead. What is it they don't want you talking about?" Cole questions him as Cassie three out more of the grenades at the trucks that were following them, making them explode. "Bertrand had funded me to make something for him, a device that would solve both our problems. The blast shards were just the start." Wolfe answers him and Cassie recharges herself. But as the swerved a little, Cassie stumbles and turns forward as well, then leans over the hood at the semi, that was heading straight for them. "We will not allow Wolfe to play for the other team!" Bertrand shouts at them. Cassie just gasped as she knew what was going to happen. "LOOK OUT!" she shouts, pointing forward. But it was already too late.

The truck smacks against the front of the semi, it tilts as it went forward, flying off the road, Kuo and Wolfe were jerked back and then forward, Cole and Cassie went flying off the bed of the truck, it took a nose dive onto the into the wet sands and exploded.

 **The Pain of Impact.**

 **God, it was like a small death.**

 **Couldn't do a damn thing as the Militia drag, Kuo, away, but at least she was alive.**

 **Wolfe… he was gone… and without him to guild me and Cassie, I won't be far behind.**

 **Cassie was able to regain most of her strength to drag me away from the prying eyes of the Militia and into the storm drain, but still, even for her, it was still a trail.**

 **That thing from Empire City, we can feel it. It's coming for us.**

 **Now we go no way to fighting back.**


	15. Past Decisions & Trespasses Against us

_Chapter 15: Past Decisions & Those Who Trespasses Against Us_

After force hours have passed, Militia was gone, Cassie pulled Cole back onto his feet and helps him walk out of the storm drain and back onto solid ground, Cole had his hand pressed to his wound as he was leaning his weight against Cassie as she was walking slowly to the road. They then stop against the tree then looks back at the truck where Wolfe's body was still at, then they looked away, Cassie then helps Cole up the drain then onto the street, he staggers a little, but she held her grip and pulls him back up. " _Cole, Cassie. Cole, Cassie, you there?_ " Zeke asks on the other line, the stop and Cassie answers the phone. "Yeah, we're here," she answers him and helps him walk across the street and into the alley. " _What the hell happened?_ " Zeke asks them.

Cassie then leans Cole against the wall and slowly slides him down so he sat on the ground, then sat down next to him and places her hands over his side. "The Militia got the better of us. Captured Kuo, killed Wolfe," she answers him and tries to heal Cole's wound. " _Dead?_ " Zeke asks them and Cole looks away with regret in his eyes. "Zeke, listen. Neither of us wants to talk right now, but… but we'll see you soon." she tells him as she sniffles. Then she hangs up the phone and then finished healing the wound and she sat there with her hands on her lap and her head hung. Cole looks at her and saw that she tears forward in her eyes, Cole reaches his hand out and tilts up her chin making her look at him. Cassie didn't fight him as she lifted her head up and tears stream down her cheek, Cole moves his hand on her cheek and then wipes a tear away with his thumb, he then pulls her into his arms and she grips tightly onto him, he rubs her back and shushes her. She just cried silently feeling that she failed again, she failed to protect someone.

~8~8~8~

After 3 hours of crying to themselves, they pick themselves up and walks through the alleys and ran into a few of the Militiamen, rage boils through Cassie's blood and she then charged forward, Cole followed closely behind her, they fired electric bolts at them and showed no mercy to them, then after pinning them to the ground. Cole and Cassie felt power surge through their bodies once more. New tattoos appeared on their backs, Cole's were red chains that spiraled down as some of the links were broken as blue lighting bolts striking them as Cassie's were blue angel wings, that stretched from the top to the bottom of their back, on the sides of their necks were small lightning bolts. They both exhaled as they felt more… powerful more in control of themselves.

She then looks down at then, snarls at them and then turns away, Cole said nothing as he too was glaring down at them and he too turn away and left them there, cassie just exhales as she still felt the anger inside of her, Cole looks down at her and places his arm on her shoulder, she looks up at him and exhales, he just rubs her shoulder, but then a woman in the alley waves them down, they both looked at her and then they crossed the street and entered the alley, standing in front of her. "My mother was in Empire City, she would have starved to death without your help!" she tells them, then kissed Cole on the lips and Cassie on her cheek, this surprised them and they looked at her, she blushed, burying her face in her hands then turns away, Cassie couldn't help but smile. "Thank you," she said to the woman and she turns back to her. "For what?" she asks and Cassie looks at her, "For cheering me up, I've been down for a while, but I guess I just needed someone to remind me that I can save people." Cassie answers her, the woman's face rivaled that of a cheery, "You two are good people." she tells them then turns and ran away, giggling like a school girl.

The two couldn't help up laugh. " _Whoa. Whoa. Hey, I shared my food. Some of it. Where's my kiss?_ " Zeke whines on the other line, the two just laughed and she ends the call.

~8~8~8~

Cassie was more cheerful in her walk, a glow radiated around her, Cole smiles at her and wraps his arms around her, hugging her as they walked. But then a woman waves at that, making Cole let go and they jog up to her.

By the look on her face, she was not very happy with what she has to say to them, "Is something the matter?" Cassie asks her, "Those Militia sinners are having a party at the Cathedral." she informs them and they both gasped in shock with her mouths hanging open. "Defacing an important landmark. Won't you please clear them out." she asks them, and Cassie inhales sharply, "There is crossing the line and there is going too far. They went too far this time." she states and Cole nods, "Let's go kill some Militia bitches." Cole growls as he cracks his knocks, making electricity crackle on his hands. They both walk past her and ran right for the cathedral, they ran past the gate, then up the steps and stop at the base and climbs up the wall and into the lower roof, Cassie looks to her side and saw some of the Militia men, she charged at them as Cole pulls himself up onto the bell tower, Cassie cracks her whip then she twist her arm and then send them flying off the Cathedral, she pants as she walks over to the ledge and saw that none of them were ever going to get back, she then heard screaming and gunfire. Then she looks up and saw a bunch of them flying off and fell to their deaths.

She smirks and looks back up at Cole, he pants, placing his amp back on his back, then dusting off his hands and then looks down at her and gave her the two figure salute at her, she smirks and cracks her whip back around her waist and then she jumps down as Cole jump from the top roof, rolls then ran forward and jumps back onto the ground.


	16. Channel the Changing & Trick Photography

_Chapter 16: Changing the Channel & Trick Photography_

The two sat on a roof looking down at the roundabout, Cassie was leaning forward kicking her legs as she listening to the boring shows. Cole was laying back, with one leg pulled up and the other just swaying softly, completely ignoring them. Then his phone went off, he exhales then pulls himself up and answers it, " _Ah, nothing but Bertrand propaganda. Whew, that's crap! let's show these folks some real entertainment. Disable some TV dishes around there, and I should be able to hack the feed._ " Zeke informs them.

Cassie stretches arms out and then she pulls herself up and pulls Cole up as well, "Alright, you go one way, I got the other, and don't touch the ground." Cole tells her, she just smiles at him, nods and the ran in opposite directions, they ran around the area, finding the dishes and draining them of electricity, some of the Militia didn't like that so they tried to stop them, but Cassie stops as she hung on the side of a building, looks at them, then she raised her hands and fired at them a couple of times, sending them to the ground. She then smirks at her and jumps over to the next dish.

Once they were all drained they pulled themselves back up on the rooftops. " _Great! Get closer to the screen so you can watch me work my magic._ " Zeke said to them on the line. They both looked at each other then ran for the edge of the roof, jumps off, glides over to the next one and then they ran across it, jumps to the next one and then stood atop the big screen. "Almost got it. Just a few more wires. Press play. We are live!" Zeke shouts and the two raced around the area and sat down with the screen in perfect view, an old cartoon came on and Cassie smiles as little as Cole shook his head at the cartoon, Cassie crosses her legs then rested her chin on her hands and watches the cartoon. "Ha, you remember this? Not that's entertainment." Zeke laughs. Cole shook his head laughing as Cassie was entertained.

~8~8~8~

Militia men fired on them, but Cassie sent the rockets back at them as Cole peeks out and was firing at them, Cassie then pulls out a sticky bomb, Cole pulls back and looks at her, she looks at him and nods, they switched places and she threw the bomb at them, it stick to the RPG, he panics and tries to run away, but it blew up, taking him and his men with him, they both peek out and looked at them, seeing that they were going to feel that in the morning.

They step out and looked at them. "I am so glad I'm not them." Cassie states and Cole nods at her. But then her phone went off, she looks down at her hip and answers the call. "Hey, you still have that camera, right?" Zeke asks her, "Yeah, I always keep it on me." Cassie answers him, "There are a few buildings in the Red Light District I'd like to have on file." Zeke informs her, but she shot a skeptical look at Cole, he just shrugs at her and they both ran through the neighborhood, passing the building, running through the alley and arrived at the park, she looks around holding her camera in her hands, then saw the can can sin building, she walks up to the monument that was in the center of the park, then aims her camera, aiming high on the boat that was on top and the neon light girls on either side of the boat, she then took a snap and then she lower camera and looks at the two theaters, and kept looking at them. - _The small one or the big one?_ \- she asks herself when she reads the words on the small one, giggles a little and then snaps a shot.

Cole chuckles as he watches her from afar, but then her phone went off, she places her camera on her hip and then answers her phone. "We got monsters and Militia at it again. Hey, this could be a golden opportunity to study these mothers in action." Zeke informs her, she ends the call and looks at Cole, he nods at her and the ran for the building, pulls themselves up and ran to the showdown, they look down and saw that it was too far away, "I need to get closer." she tells him and he looks at her as if she was crazy, but she gave him his determination look and show that she was serious. He just sighs at her and picks her, up. "Get good shots." he informs her, she nods at him and he then jumps in mid-air, Cassie raised her camera and got a ready good shot, "Yes!" she mutters as they fell to the ground and he lands on his feet, "Next I need the Reaver charging," she informs him, he exhales and they move out of the way, then the Reaver growls at the Militia then charges at them, Cassie got the shot as it rams at the redneck. She laughs and lowers her camera, "Finally I need to get a photo of a fallen Militiaman." she said to him and one smack at their feet, they look down at him and Cassie aims her camera. The man groans as he was holding his stomach, "Smile." she mocks and took the shot. They both laugh and Cole sets her on her feet and she places her camera back on her hip and they looked at the reaver, they both smirked at it and readied themselves.

The reaver charges at them as they charged at it, firing their bolts at it, Cole slides under it as Cassie flips over it, firing at it's back as he was firing at its underbelly, it cries out in pain as it loses balance and slides on its side. Then Cassie threw a bomb at it, finishing it off. _"Maybe those monster images will expose a weakness. don't lose that camera, it's starting to pan out._ " Zeke informs her, Cassie smiles as she then stretches her arms out, "Well, that was fun." she mutters and Cole places his hands on his hips and shook his head at her.


	17. Desperate Times

_Chapter 17: Desperate Times_

The two races across the roof and meet up with Zeke as he was looking at something through his binoculars, but still feel pretty bad about what happened, felt hopeless that the only person that could help them stop the Beast was dead, they walk up to him and he looks at them, "Hey, Cole. Cassie." he said to them, but neither of them smiled at him, Cole's hands were on his hips as Cassie's were crossed. "What do you want, Zeke?" Cole asks him as Cassie ran her hands through her hair, "Cheer up, man. Things have been a crap ton worse for us than this. We always get by." Zeke reminds and Cassie just looks away. "I don't know," Cole mutters then he turns to his friend. "I feel a little low on options here, Zeke. Like it or not that Beast, it's gonna be mine and Cassie's responsibility." he informs him then Cassie walks up to the ledge, "And Doctor Wolfe, the man that could help us, the only person that could help us is laying in the river, dead from a madman that wanted to tie up loose ends." she informs him and the twp looked at her as she looks away from them, "Come on sweetheart, we still got the RFI." Zeke informs her, but she still wasn't all that hopeful. "The thing's a paperweight without Blast Cores. How are we going to find them?" Cole counter argues as he walks over next to Cassie.

Zeke just exhales and returns to the ledge, "I don't know, yet, but I'm… I'm working on it." he tells them and looks out the binoculars again, Cole looks at him and laughs a little. "What's with the binoculars, Zeke? Spying on some chick in the shower?" Cole jokes making Cassie smile a little. "Not this time," he answers then offers them to Cole. "I think I found Kuo." he informs him, and they both shot their eyes at him, then walk up and Cole took them and looks out at the swamps, "Heard some gal escaped the lynch mob, took off through the swamps," Zeke informs him as Cole offers the binoculars to Cassie and she looks through them as well. "Probably back in one of those bootlegging shacks they got it back." Zeke informs him as Cassie offers them back at Cole and he took them, "Alright. We'll go check it out. Thanks, man, that's good work." Cole tells him and gave him back the binoculars, Zeke nods at them and they both jump down from the ledge and land on the sidewalk, but as they reach they docks they saw a group of angry protesters, Cassie just sighs and they both ran past them and jumps off the docks.

And lands on the catwalk below the docks, then they jump onto the boats, and onto the dry land. Once their feet were balanced they ran along the path, past the cut trees, but then stop as they heard a growl, they looked around and kept their wits about them as they step over the bodies of the Militiamen and then walks up to the shack, Cole walks up to the door as Cassie kept watch, then he kicks the door open and peeks inside "Hey, Kuo! You in here? Kuo!" Cole calls out in the shack and got no response. He grunts and then closes the door, stepping back, " _Plenty of more shacks around, these folks love their Moonshine._ " Zeke informs them and they both exhaled.

Then as they turned more of those monsters showed up, but their heads were bloated, they charged at them, but Cassie threw grenades at them, making them explode and kills them, "Damn!" Cole snaps and they ran forward, jumps onto a log then jumps onto land and they ran into Militiamen that block their way, but they fired at them, knocking them down and then ran forward to the abandon mansion, "Hell of a place to make Moonshine." Cole mutters as they took out the Militia again. Then they ran to the shack, but they slide to a stop as a big man stood on top, "Yankie Pig!" he shouts at them and the two exchanged looks then looks back at him as he pulls out a minigun. "Oh shit!" they both shout and then took cover behind the tree, he fired at them and they both peek out on opposite sides of the tree, then Cole fires at him as Cassie threw a few grenades at him as well and they sent him flying right off the roof of the shack. Once he was down they jump out from behind the tree and ran to the shake, Cassie kept watching as Cole kicks in the door and peers in, "Kuo! Come on out!" he calls out, but still, go no response.

He grunts and closes the door then they went to check the last shack that was deeper into the swamp, they were greeted with more monster, so Cole threw grenades at them as Cassie fires at them as well, blowing them up and knocking them down, so they continued forward, then glides across the water and then they land on the ground and came in contact with the Militia, so the two threw grenades at them and fired at them, knocking them right off their feet and onto the ground, Cassie exhales then restrains all of them to the ground as Cole ran up to the shake.

But as he reaches for the door and explosion next door went off, making them duck for a second and then looks over, "Whoa." the two mutters at the size of it. There was a fire going on, judging by the RPG fire. "Kuo?" Cole wonders and he looks at Cassie, she looks at him and shrugs. Then they ran to the log on the water, "Kuo? Kuo!" Cole shouts out to her as they jump for the rafts and onto the dock, they then ran into the mist, towards the battle that had ended seconds ago and looks down at the dead Militiamen that laid on the ground, Cassie steps over one, seeing that whoever did this, they hated the Militia. Cole just looks around, they then heard something flash close to him and he looks over seeing a woman close to Kuo's height as she picks something up. "Kuo?" he calls out, getting the woman's attention and she flashed away. But then that woman flashed around him, making him turn every second. But as she charged at him, making Cole drop to the ground, Cassie jumps at him, pulling her away from Cole and the tumble to the ground. Cassie saddles the woman as electricity pulsed on Cassie's hand, but the woman threw her off her, then flashed on top of her as Cole pulls himself as the woman went to strike her, but Cassie had her arm raised as well, their power pulsing on their hands.

But the woman paused as she recognized her face, "Demon spawn?" she asks her, then Cole charged at them and shoves her away from Cassie. But the woman steps back with her hands up as Cole had his fist clutched. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Cole Macgrath. I'm a fan." she informs him, Cole just glares at her as he steps back and offers his arms to Cassie, she takes it and he pulls her back to her feet, "You okay?" he asks her, she nods at him, "Nothing I can handle." she assures him as they look at the woman that was panting with excitement, "Cassandra and Cole Macgrath as I live and breath." she said as she was pouring with excitement but Cassie's eyes snap right at the two blast core that was in her hand. "Where did you get that?" Cole asks her, the woman looks at two cores in her hand, "Off one of these fools, I thought it was kinda pretty." she said to him and then shakes it a little in her hand, "Why, you like the pretty." she asks as she steps closer to them, "Yes of great interest-" Cassie states as she went to take it from her, but the woman move it out of her reach, "Ah, its all yours. All you gotta do is help me break a few crackers." she informs them, Cassie moves her hand back and exchanged looks with Cole. He scoffs and looks at the dead bodies that she caused. "Yeah 'cause you look a real damsel in distress." he informs her, "It ain't about needing help, I just want a little company," she informs them as she steps closer, but Cole grips Cassie's arms and pulls her back. "The name's Nix," she informs him and he pulls Cassie behind her. "Alright, Nix. Lead the way." he tells her and she smiles at him, "Alright." she said then turns away and flashed away, Cassie pops her head out and looks for where she went. As Cole threw up his arms a little, "Now that we can't do." he states and Cassie pouts. "There's a Militia Lynch mob this way!" she calls out to them and flashed to the docks.

The two ran and jumps onto the boats and then onto the bigger Boat and they jump down on the docks. Nix laugh a little and they looked at her, "Never thought that I'd be running with the Demon and this spawn!" she said with excitement then flashed away and the ran along the side and up in front of the warehouse and there Nix was as she was standing in front of the gate. "We gonna have some fun, Cole, Cass," she said and flashed away again. They ran across the street and were stopped by Militia, but Nix flashed forward and slammed her foot against the ground. "Cole, baby!" she calls out to him as tentacles poured out of the ground and attack the Militia and held them up in the air, "Light them up man!" she shouts and Cole fires at them, but one hit kills them all, "What the heck?!" Cassie states and looks at Cole as he just shrugs at her. "That was good, but what's up on the roof's even better. Just got to be a little sneaky about getting up there." Nix giggles to herself.

Then flashed up to the roof. Cole and Cassie used the metal pole and shot themselves up next to her and she flashed up one more. "Cass, baby come on, light them up," she calls out, Cassie jumps up and fired at the two that were caught in Nix's tentacles and kills then and she lands back down on the ground. "Oh, that's good." she laughs and flashed over to the side, "Hey, hey, over here. Help me lift." she whispers and the two ran over to them and they help her lift up the oil barrel. "You going to like this." she tells them and the dump the oil on the flags, but Cassie lets go and looks at the other Militia men, so she ran at them, pulls her whip loose the she jumps high up, and spins, sending sparks out, and killing all the Militia men, Cole and Nix watched and Nix was laughing and cheering her one, "Yeah, Cass, yeah!" she calls out and then flashed to the next oil barrel and Cassie ran up to her, she then helps her lift it and they dump the oil onto the flag. Cole ran up to them and they went to the next one, but Militia men were blocking their way and so they fired at them.

Cassie stood next to the barrel and Nix then joined her and they lift the barrel and poured it onto the next one. The last of the Militiamen fell and then the two set the barrel down. Cole ran to the last one and Nix Flash on the other side and they lift the barrel and dump the oil on the flag, Cassie then ran up to them as the barrel was set down. "Spark the banner, man. Do it!" she shouts at them, then Cole raise his arm and fired, setting the flags on fire, "Now, baby!" she shouts and then they jump down and land on the ground, "Where you gonna run now!" Nix shouts at them as she killed the Militia, "We're trapped!" a man shouts, Cole fired at the Militia, Cassie cracks her whip that them, but hits the wound civilians and directs them out of the battle zone.

She then twists and killed three of the Militia and turns a rocket back onto one group and it sent them into the fire, Cassie then cracks her whip back onto her waist, she looks around for any more people and saw that there were none, Cole placed his hand on her shoulder and calms her down, then Nix flashed next to them, just cheering, getting their attention "Oh, yeah, baby! You were… damn!" she shouts as she turns back and they jumped onto the stage and walks in front of her, she was just mesmerized as they just glared at her. "Oh, yeah." she mutters at them, "Here it is, Ms. Pretty," she states and offers the cores to Cassie, who held out her hand and took it. But Nix grips onto her arm and she stiffens in her grip. Then looks at her, "Am I going to see you again?" she asks her, she smirks and took the core. "Give us a call." she tells her handing the core to Cole and then raised her hands, letting the electricity crack in her palms, "We got some things in common," she tells her and lowers her hands, Nix smirks at her then turns away, flashed and was gun. Cassie face-palmed as Cole threw up his arms, "Unbelievable." they both mutters and Cole turns away as Cassie ran her hand through her hair and turn away as well.

The fire started to die down and Cassie see some civilians were still here, so she jumps off the stage and went to heal them, Cole's phone went off and he answers it, " _Overhead a little chatter between you, Cassie and the Loon. Think it's a good idea running with someone like that? Might be a mess you can't clean up._ " Zeke warns him as he watches Cassie saves the people and get them away from the mess of a zone. "Hey man, got a 2 blast Core out of it," Cole informs her as Cassie pulls the man away from the fire and even a wounded Militia man away as well. " _Let's meet up before you and Cassie spark that thing. I'll watch over your backs while you're sleeping it off. 'Sides I got a surprise for you and Cassie._ " Zeke informs him then Cole hanged up and he exhales then looks back at Cassie as she was dragging the wounded away from the fire and near the wall, "Hold still." she tells them and then lets out a pulse and it heals them all at once.

He smiles at her, knowing that as long as he had her by his side, he'll always have something to come back to, someone to protect and to remind him that even though he's a conduit, he still has a human heart.


	18. Jail Break & Crossfire

_Chapter 18: Jail Break & Crossfire_

 _The Beast is 1132 miles away from New Marais_

Cassie exhales as they walk down the street, Cole looks at her as he saw that she was thinking of something, "Cassie, you okay?" he asks her and she just looks at him, "Well a lot of things are on my mind, mostly Bertrand." she states, he tilts his head at her, "Well, you know how I said that you may have thought of us as angels?" she asks him, he nods at her, "And at his Speech, he called you the devil and me your spawn?" she asks him again, "Yeah, he must think us the be evil because he's scared of us." he states, but Cassie shook her head "But there was no fear in his eyes when he looked at us." she states and he looks back at her.

"What do you mean?" he asks as they walk into the alley, "Well, when he glared at us on top of his limo. He was looking at us with fear, more like… he was angry with us." she answers him. He thinks to himself and remembers the look in Bertrand's eyes. "Huh, you're right. But why is he angry with us?" he asks her and she just shrugs at him, "Don't know, I'm still trying to figure that part out." she informs him, then they heard a whistle, look ahead of them and saw an officer waving at them, so the jog over and stood in front of him, "Do you need help, sir," Cassie asks him, Cole smiles at her, happy that she's still polite. "They captured half the force, and now they're waiting for the firing squad. We have to get them out." he panics then Cassie grips his arms, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. We will save them and stop that before it happens." she assures him. He looks at her and nods, "Okay." he mutters, "Show us the way." she tells him, he nods and she lets him go. "I called for back-up. This way," he tells them and ran past them.

The two turned and then hurried after him, they ran down the alley and met up with the other cops. "Where are they?" Cassie asks one and he pointed down the street. "Alright, let's move!" Cole said to them and they all took off running out of the alley, down the street. Making it to the curve and Cole fires at the Militia as Cassie threw grenades that them. This sends the Militia flying back and Cole then jumps up onto the cage as Cassie ran around, pinning any survivors to the ground, Cole pulls out his Amp, then stick it into the power box on top, pushes it forward then the cage burst open. "You two pretty much saved the whole precinct! We won't forget this." an officer tells them, the two nod at him, then Cole places his weapon back on his pack, jump down and both he and Cassie took off down the street.

~8~8~8~

They both sat on top of the train cab as it drove down the rails that were on the ground. "This kinda reminds me of the trains back in Empire city." she giggles. Cole looks at her and chuckles, "Yeah, but it has less wind attacking your face and doesn't block out any other sounds." he informs her and she shrugs at him. "True." she mutters, "Oh I've been meaning to ask." he states and she looks at him "Why did you get a headache at Bertrand's speech?" he asks her, she just shrugs. "Don't know, maybe when I got that new upgrade when we were captured by Moira I might have also unlocked a new power, like sense other conduits, and there's my theory about that. The more powerful the Conduit, the more painful the migraine will be, but you're powerful too and it doesn't hurt that much." she states and he nods at her, "Must mean you'll just use to me." he jokes.

Cassie laughs a little at him, then they arrived at the park. The two stood up and jumps down and walk to the park, "But at that Speech, there was a powerful conduit there, and it wasn't one of those monsters we fought." she tells him and he nods at him, "I see, whatever or whoever that powerful conduit is, we should keep our wits about us." she informs him, he nods at when they heard a woman shouting at them. They jog over to her and step in front of her, "They turned that park into World War III! A lot of innocent people are gonna die!" she cries, Cassie rubs her shoulder and assures her that they will stop it.

She then looks at Cole, he nods at her and they ran for the park. "You take that tree, I'll take this one!" he informs her, she nods at him and then they both ran to the tall trees on either side, they jump and climbed up them, then they aim and fired their bolts, Cole took out the Militia on the ground, repeatedly firing bolts out them, sending them right off their feet as Cassie took out the monster, making them fly off their feet and smack hard against the ground. Then they turn their attention on the man that was firing the RPG on the roof, they both frowned at him, not at all impressed with him, so their raise their hands to him and fired. He grunts and loosed his grip on his weapon, it smacks against the ground and then he was sent falling down. Cassie laughs at that and they both looked down at the Reaver as it was trying to reach them, both they threw sticky bombs at it, making it whimper in pain, then Cassie jumps off the tree, glides over above it and then she does a thunder slam right on top of it.

The things whimpers and pain as Cassie backflips away, then Cole jumps out from his tree, glides over above it and does a thunder slam as well. The creature cries out as well and slums against the ground, dead. People gathered around as Cassie ran up to Cole, they both were panting and then they look at each other and exhales. Cole raised his fist to her, she looks at him, chuckles then pound her fist against his. Then he throws his arm on her shoulder and they both walk away, but not without a few of the people cheering for them.


	19. Tough Critic & Triage

_Chapter 19: Tough Critic & Triage _

Cole stretches his arms as they walk down the street, Cassie rotates her neck and rubs it, "You think after all this we would have found a place to crash by now." she mutters, he looks at her and exhales. "I know, but sadly we're so busy, we don't have the time to look," he tells her, stretching out his arms as he twists, then she bends her leg then bends her next. "I know, still. It would be nice to relax for once in a while," she states.

He nods at her and cracks his neck as she cracks her knuckles. Then they saw a cop waving them down, so they walk up to him. "My prisoner's giving me a lot of trouble. I need more men. It'd be a big help if you could guard him until I get back. He's over here." he informs them and they nod at him then followed him down the street and then into the all were the saw one of the Militia cuffed and on his knees and so the two walk in front of him, "This him?" Cassie asks him, the officer nods at her. "That's him. Just hang tight until I return with some backup to haul him away," he informs her and took off. The two stood in front of him with their arms crossed and just look down at him. "Hey, how about you untie me so I can crave your skull in with that little tuning fork you got there." the man offers Cole, but he just arches his eyebrow at him. Then the man looks up at Cassie. "I like killing, especially the old folks. Young ones, too. I can do whatever I want." he laughs. Then Cassie shook her head at him "And Bertrand hires men like this, Psychopaths?" she asks him, Cole just shrugs at her. "Well, it takes a psycho to know a psycho," she states and he nods at that statement. " _This guy is a waste of skin. What if he escapes again? Kill him. You can say he was trying to escape._ " Nix said on the line, but Cassie just hung up and glares down at the man, "What that your girlfriend? Bring her over! Let that freak lover meet a real man." the man taunts her.

Cassie wasn't moved at all, he was wasting his breath, then they both looked over and saw more officers return and they stop in front of them. "Thanks for your help. We've got a nice cell waiting for him." he informs them as Cassie forces the Militiaman to his feet and she smiles at them, "Of course, but one more thing before you take him." she states, then turns to the man, pulls her fist back, electricity cracks on it and then and slams it right into the man stomach. He gasped in pain loudly as he leans against her, Cole and the officer flinched, knowing that, that had to hurt. "That's for all the innocent people you've killed," she whispers in his ear then moves away and offers him to the officers.

They take him and the two walk up to him, "I just hope we have enough dirt to convert him." he informs then and Cassie smile a creepy and dangerous smile. "Don't worry, you do," she states and took out a recorder and hits play. " _Hey, how about you untie me so I can crave your skull in with that little tuning fork you got there. I like killing, especially the old folks. Young ones, too. I can do whatever I want. What that your girlfriend? Bring her over! Let that freak lover meet a real man._ " the Militiaman once said, Cole and the officer look at her in shock, "I think you have everything you need?" she asks and handed the recorder to him, the officer smiles and looks at it, "Yeah, I think we do. Thank you." he said to her and salutes, she smiles and nods her head at him, then he hurried after the others. The two watches them leave, "How did you manage to do that?" Cole asks her and she looks at him and smirks. "And reveal all my secret to you?" she teases him, Cole rolls his eyes and the two laughed.

~8~8~8~

Cassie was cheering and laughing as the two surfaced the cable car wires, but Cole looks down and saw a bomb, he giggles Cassie and then they both jump down and Cole ran to the bomb and drains the power and he retrieves the shard as he RPGs go off, he ran out onto the street and saw Cassie was fighting off the Monsters and the Militia. Cole then ran forward, pulls out his amp and then fires at the men, they all fell to the ground as Cassie cracked her whip and kills off the monsters, they both exhale and places their weapons away.

Then they pull themselves back onto the cable car power-lines and glides down them again, but then they saw more trouble, so they jump down and separated, Cassie stops a mugging, Cole stops an abduction, Cassie defused a bomb, absorbing the blast shard inside it, then the regroup and stop a battle between the Militia and monsters after throwing a few punches and blast bolts at them, the twp exhales, dusting their hands off and then walks back to the cab train cables, then climbs up the pole and surface on the cables. "Okay, I really need a place to crash," she mutters, Cole just laughs and she shot a glare at him. But then a doc waves them down and the two of them jump down and run up to him.

The medic looks around and back at them, "Our doctors are being forced to serve the Militia exclusively. Free them, and we'll always treat your injuries." he informs them, they nodded at him and took off across the road in the past the abandon mansion and they saw the doctors then they charged at the Militiamen and then they drew them away from the doctors and fired at them, Cassie pulls out her whip and crack it at them, smacking them against the ground and they held themselves in pain, Cole ran to them and pins them down to the ground, the doctors then stands up and cheers for them as Cassie crack her whip back around her hips and she bows at them, Cole chuckles and they took off running.


	20. Storm's coming

_Chapter 20: Storm's Coming_

Cole and Cassie ran across the room, jumping onto power-lines and then surface along them, they came to the park, then glides down onto a roof, stops for a moment and stretches. "Okay, I'll admit it, we need a place to crash," he said to her, she giggles and they jump onto the power-line surface up it then jumps and lands on the roof. But the look around with a smile on their faces, a few crates used as seats, a couch, table, refrigerator, a T.V and a few lights. "Looks just like home," Cole states as Cassie just smiles. "Cole? Cassie?" Zeke calls out and the turn to him as he steps out, wearing one of the Militia's uniforms. "Get your hands you deviant subhuman homospain." he jokes with his finger gun pointed at them.

Cassie arches her eyebrow at him as he held his arms up to them, "You joined the Militia?" Cole asks him as Zeke spins around. "Nah, it's more like a Zeke Dumbar: Double Agent," he states as he took the pose. Cassie crosses her arms as the exchanged looks. "You get it. I'm a spy!" he tells them. "For our side, right?" they both ask him. "Oh, ye of little faith." Zeke states and the two shrugs, "Faith can be shaken, like last time." Cassie informs him. Zeke rubs his neck as Cassie still held him accounted for shooting her. "Thought that was water under the bridge." he asks her, she exhales and walks past him, "Come on, guys. You ready for those blast cores?" he asks them walking past Zeke, Cole exhales and pulls out the two cores, tossed one to Cassie, she caught it and then Cole looks at Zeke. "Better not wake up in a Militia cage," he warns him. "Come on ma, I got your backs," Zeke assures him. Then he locks eyes with Cassie, "See you on the other side." she said to him and he nods, "Right back at ya." he said too and they started to drain their cores.

The two grunted as power flowed into them, then they were raised off the floor, Cole's arms and legs were pulled apart as he spun in a circle. Cassie's back hunches backward as her head was reeled back and her arms were pulled apart as her eyes grew bright. Then the light show was over and they smack against the ground, past out cold as electricity sparked off their bodies.

~8~8~8~

 _Absorb the energy of 5 more blast cores to use the RFI_

 _The Beast is 1067 miles from New Marais_

Cole groans as he opens his eyes, "Oh, man." he mutters, rolling on his side as Cassie moans in pain, fluttering her eyes open as she too rolls on her side as well. They then pulled themselves back on their feet and saw they were still on the roof. Then Zeke came back and ran to them, "Whew, glad you're awake. There are some idiots down there shooting up anything that moves." Zeke informs them as the two stretches their sore muscles. "We'll take care of them. It'll give us a chance to see if you got anything new." Cole informs him as Cassie rotates her neck, cracking it a little.

Then they jump down into the park and looked at the Militia that was there, but they raised their hands and fired at them. Taking them out one by one. Once they were down Cassie notices on two of them there was a strange glow, just like on the Blast Shards and Cores. " _Man, do you see that? There's a weird sort of glow one those two guys? Did you do that?_ " Zeke asks through their phone, they two walk up to them and collected the power from them. A surge flowed through them and it felt good. "No, no. but we feel it. It's, it's uh… Ray Field energy." Cole informs him. " _Those guys must have been around when they were testing the Sphere or something,_ " Zeke informs him and the two ran to find an empty or abandoned area, they ran to the swamps where no one will go and the tested out their new powers. They both spin and unleashed two vortexes, they were in awe. "No, way." they both mutters as their jaws hit the ground. " _Damn, guys! You gotta get more of whatever those guys had on them._ " Zeke tells them as he was amazed. "Hell yes." "Hell to the yes." Cole and Cassie answered him and then they high-fived each other.

They ran out of the alley and down the street, trying to work off the energy that the vortex gave them, all the excitement of getting a new power. Then Cassie phone rings, making them stop and then walk over to the sidewalk and she answers it, " _You might wanna come on back, I just got some good news. That, and I just meet your pal from the swamps. Well, she disappeared again, now she's here again… it's confusing._ " he tells her, Cassie hung up and they both jump onto the cab train and it drove down the road.


	21. Malpractice & Torn, Leading the Charge

_Chapter 21: Malpractice & Torn, Leaning the Charge_

On their way back to the rooftop as they were riding the cab train, as they were passing by the alley, they saw a doctor wave that them, so the jump off, land on their feet and job up to him. "Bunch of Bertrand's bullies got drunk and took a joyride in our ambulance. Our med supplies are scattered everywhere. Bring them back and we'll promise to treat your injuries whenever you need it." he offers them. The two nodded at him and ran down the alley.

Two Militia were guarding the medicine, so they fired at them and Cassie ran forward and pick it up. Then a car on fire came at her, but she pulls out her vortex and sent the car right at the Militia at the end of the alley. It exploded and took them with it. The two then ran forward, jumps over the bodies and then they popped out of the alley and ran to the mansion were the Militia were stationed. Then Cole send out a Voxtex taking all the Militia with it and they ran to the mansion, climb up it and Cassie collected the medicine, then they jumped off the roof, land on the ground and took off down the street, Cassie fired on the Militia on the balcony as Cole fired at the ones on the street. Then the balcony collapsed as the Militia dropped to the ground. Then Cassie ran over and picks up the medicine.

But more Militia came out and fired at them, but the two smirk as they both spun and created twin vortexes, taking out all the Militia, then they ran forward, pinning them down and then into a parking lot alley and Cassie pick up the last of the medicine and the regroup with the doctor. Cassie handed the medicine to him and he took them, "Now we can open up a clinic around here. Come by anytime." he tells them and they shook his hand.

~8~8~8~

The two surfed that cable wires, then they jump onto a balcony leg, then both climb up it and then they stood on top of the roof, then glided over to the power-line and then surfed on it then jump and land on the room. Zeke was reading a book as Nix flashed past him and they stood in front of Zeke. He looks up at them, closes the book and then stood up. "I tell you guys, spying on this Militia, man, it's taken years off my life, but boy is it worth it," he states as he walks around the couch as stretches and then looks at them with a smirk. Cassie smirks as she places her hand on her hip. "You found out where they're keeping Kuo," Cole states as he steps forward and leans against the ledge. "Bertrand's keeping all his veterans protecting an old cane plantation. Word is they got all the serious "deviants" caged up in there." Zeke informs them as he places his hands on his hips. Cassie then rubs her chin, thinking. "That's that places with the streetcar out front, yeah?" Nix asks him.

He looks at her and nods "That's the one." he answers her as she steps up to Cole, "I got an idea. We fill the streetcar up with explode, we get it going real, real fast, we ran it through the front door, and boom!" Nix tells her and Cassie roll her eyes at her, knowing that, that was a terrible yet effective plan. Cole points at her and then looks at Zeke. "Fire will make a great distraction," Cole informs him as Cassie walks over next to Zeke. "True, it will draw away the Militia and we walk right in, but the innocent people there will burn," Cassie informs him and Zeke shrugs. "She's right, Cole. They'll die," he states as Cole leans against his leg. "Ah, come on, guys, I mean if we do this thing with any sort of precision we're gonna need a much bigger team," Cole informs them and the two think to themselves. "What about those that Militia fucked over?" Cassie asks and Zeke looks at her then points, "That's it." he states and then turns back to Cole, "The Militia have been parading around cages full of cops. These guys use to fight against them." Zeke informs him and then Cole pulls his leg back down and then walks up to them, "You figure we break them out, give them guns?" he asks them and Cassie smirks. "And direct them right at the Militia." she agrees.

He smirks at her, but Nix shook her head. "Wait, wait, wait. Free cops? No, no, no if we do that I'm out." she tells them, "That's just it. If we free the cops from the Militia, not only are we able to break into the plantation, but this will give us an advantage in the future." Cassie informs her. "She's right. Think about it, Cole, putting some ex-cops back on the street? Hell, that could pay off in the long run." Zeke informs his friend. Then Nix walks up to them, "Screw that, man!" she shouts and they looked at her as she held her arm out to them, she then looks at Cole and Cassie and steps closer to them, "Don't you want to see that place burn, baby?" she asks them. Cassie shrugs at her, "Don't know I like to kick my enemies asses instead of watching them burn." she answers her, "But I know you do." she states then step backward, trying to draw them in, then she flashed away. Zeke sighs and brushed it off, "Whatever it's your call, chief." he informs him and walks away The two of them exchanged looks, "Cassie, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asks her, she nods at her. "What do you think?" he asks her, she thinks for a moment and then looks at him, "Well, a fire distraction would work effectively, but a lot of innocent people will die because of it, but if we help free those cops and give them guns, then that will help us down the road." she informs him, he sighs and placing his hands on his hips, "So, which one should we do?" he asks her and she just looks at him. "I think you already know." she answers and he nods at her, "You're right, I do."

~8~8~8~

They both then were running along the roofs and surfed down the power-lines as they were getting closer to Zeke's location. " _Don't get soft on me, Cole, those cops will turn on you first chance they get. Let's burn that place down._ " Nix shouts at him, "Then we won't give them a reason to." Cassie informs her and he hung up. Then jump off the power-line, onto the roof and then ran across the roof, jumps up and climbs up on top of the roof as they look at the church.

But they then look down at the semis that were hauling the cops in the cages, "Sure packing a lot of heat. Just to be humiliated by the police." Cole states as Cassie kneels down and then grips the ledge. " _It'll be worth it. The cops in the cages are just as a fraction of who they got back at the plantation. You bust those boys out, and you're going to have a hard time holding them back._ " Zeke warns them, "Yeah, we'll see." Cole informs him, then he hung up. "You ready, Cass?" he asks her, she looks up at him and nods. Then they took their positions, "Good people of New Marais. These men swore an oath to protect and serve, but when things got tough did they accept the help of fellow citizens? No, they turned their arrogant backs on the Militia, and who paid the price? You did, your friends and neighbors were killed by these monsters because these greedy little men clung to their lives." Bertrand man shouts on the speaker, Cassie rolls her eyes and then fired at then chopper as Cole fired at the first Semi truck. The chopper exploded and Cassie ran across the roofs and then jumps down onto the Semi, then jumps inside, Cole followed after her and jumps down onto the cage and fired at the men behind them, knocking them off the room. Then in the front of the semi, Cole looks back and saw the Militia flying out on the sides, smacking against the ground and the people dealing with them.

He smirks as Cassie pulls herself out and pulls herself back up on top, she then jumps over onto the cage, ran past Cole and jumps onto the next one. He chuckles and jumps as well, Cassie drops down into the load and fought with the Militia as Cole fired at the truck behind them. It explodes and the men went flying out of the semi. Cassie watches them smack on the ground then roll. She smirks and then pulls herself up. The semis stop and they both ran over to the cage, Cole pulls out his Amp, then jabs it into the power box and then, leans forward and breaks it, making the cage door pop right off, freeing the cops. They jump down and look up at Cole and Cassie as they were pacing and looking down at them, "Alright, who's going to join us in an attack the plantation; freeing your friends?" Cole asks them and they cheered. Then Cassie points at the down Militia. "Take a rifle off the Militiamen and let's move," she shouts and they all ran for the plantation that was just down the street and then they turned to the mansion and charged. " _Head for the carriage out back, I think that's where they got her,_ " Zeke informs them, then the swung their weapons at them as the cops fired at them. "Protect the house, don't let them in!" a Militiaman shouts.

But they all took them down, the swinging the Amp to cracking the whip and to finally firing bolts at them, the Militia fell to the ground defeated, then they two headed for the cabbage house, but it was freezing cold to the touch, Cole and Cassie exchanged looks and they both opened the door, but a grenade was fired at them and sent them back flying, and they both smack against the ground, Cassie closed her eyes as rock made a horizontal cut above her eyebrow. Then they raised their head and look up, "Really?" she questions, pulling herself onto her knees. "Seriously?!" she shouts and then stood up. "A mortar? Can't get her out with guns like that around." Cole states as Cassie helps him to his feet. Then he saw a blood trail down down her eye that was closed as there was a new cut above her eye. He lets out a humorless laugh and glares at the Militiaman, "Now it's personal." he growls and they ran to then, Cassie threw grenades at them, sending them flying back and Cole charged forward and took out the Militiamen, then he turns to the turret and brakes it. " _They got a couple more big guns around the back,_ " Zeke warns them. "Bring it on," Cassie growls and they ran out to the back. They both pulled out their vortexes and send them right out to the Militia, sweeping them off their feet and they smack right down onto the ground.

Then the two ran to the turrets and then destroys them, "Hold on, Kuo, we're coming." Cole states as both he and Cassie ran back to the house, then they drained the power from the box, "Here we go."

 **The air inside was freezing and only got colder going down.**

 **I know, Cassie was shivering as we went down.**

 **Kuo was easy to spot…**

 **But hard to look at… Cassie was horrified at the size of her.**

 **Bertrand had bled her dry and filled her up again with God know what.**

 **Getting the restraints off…**

 **That was easy, nothing 20,000 volts couldn't handle**

 **But walking away, I don't know, I got a feeling maybe I overdid it a little.**

Cole and Cassandra had Kuo's arms over their shoulder as they were helping her walk out of the cabbage house, she was panting as she took in her surroundings. "It's okay, we got you," Cassie assures her. "That machine you hooked up to, what the hell was it?" Cole asks her. "Not now," Kuo tells him. "Isn't it obvious?" Cassie states as the icemen jump out of the cabbage house. "He fused up all the people he kidnapped off the street, activated Kuo's powers and tried to suck her dry," she informs them.

Then one of the icemen jumped in front of them, Cole moves out in front of them and shielded the two as Kuo gasped and the iceman jump away. "You alright?" he asks her "Yeah, let's get out of here," Kuo tells him as Cassie help her walk across the way, walking past Cole and he watches them but protected them then looks at the ice men as they were jumping and left ice behind them. Then at the road, Zeke pulls up in a truck and looks at him, "Hey, come on, let's go!" he shouts at them. "Cole, cover us!" Cassie shouts out at him, he nods and ran in front of them and fired at the Militia as they tried to fire at Kuo and Cassie. Some almost got a few shots in, but Cole beats them and took them down. "Almost there," Cassie said to Kuo as they passed the bodies, then more appeared behind them and Cole turns and fires at them. "Nearly there," Cassie said as they walk past the gates.

Then Zeke pulls out his revolver and fired at the Militia and the Iceman. "Come on, Kuo, move your ass, girl." he shouts at them, "We're moving!" Cassie shouts back at him and he looks at Kuo as Cassie hops in the back first. "Damn, you look like hell." he said to her and she shot him a glare "Just drive, hayseed." she snaps as Cassie offers her hands to her, Kuo took them and she pulls her into the bed of the truck, Kuo stumbles and drops to the bed and lay their, gasping in pain. Then Cole ran up to the truck hops in and pats the side. "Hit it!" he shouts and then Zeke took off down the road. Cassie looks down at Kuo as she was in pain, "Kuo, I'll try to ease the pain. Okay." she tells her, Kuo nods at her and Cassie's hands started to pulse with electricity.


	22. Powering Up Ascension Parish

_Chapter 22: Powering Up Ascension Parish_

 _8 Hours later…_

It was already night and both Cole and Cassie were standing on a roof in the park. " _Three sleeping pills later and she's finally out. When are you going to get some sleep?_ " Zeke asks him, Cole looks at Cassie, yes she was tired and wanted to rest, but there were too many things to do. "No time soon. Right now we need to get some power back on in Ascension Parish. I keep picturing Bertrand holed up over there laughing about what he did to Kuo." Cole answers him " _Yeah. Okay, I'll start the transformer near the canal. Shouldn't be too hard to fix. After all, you've got electrical superpowers._ " he tells him then hung up

Cassie stretches and they both stood up and they ran over to the power-line, surfed on it, then jumps to the building, then glides to the next one and then jumps down to the ground, in front of the transformer. "Okay, Zeke, I think we found it," Cole states as Cassie walks up to the transformer. " _Alright, now somehow the Militia managed to isolate the transformer from the rest of them over in Ascension Parish._ " Zeke informs him, "Huh, maybe I could bridge this on to the next one." Cole states then hung up, he then places his hand on the transformer and shot the other one out, making a big bolt like arrow, Cassie then closes her eyes and navigated the arrow up over the wall, above the city, then over to the Ascension Parish and smacks it right at the transformer, she then opens her eyes and looks at Cole as he removes his hand. "Alright, Zeke, we got the next transformer going," Cole informs him then they took off running. " _Good, now get on over to it pronto. It'll take a while for the voltage to build, and the Militia are sure to try and shut that thing down before the relays reset the condenser._ " Zeke warns them. "Really, Relays reset the condenser?" Cole quotes him. " _Hey man, you went to college prep, I took shop classes. So, uh, who's the dummy now?_ " Zeke questions him and Cole hung up.

Then they step into the dead zone and their bodies started to feel drained, "I hate being off the grid, make me. Makes us, I don't know… thirsty." Cole informs him Cassie exhales as her body felt cold. "More like empty inside." she mutters, " _Careful in there, man, ain't nowhere to recharge. Stick to the rooftops._ " Zeke warns him, they arrive at the transformer and then they charged the transformer, then the Militia showed up and fired at them, but the two returns fire. " _Hey, Cole, I picked up some Militia chatter on my squawk box. They are riled up like a bunch of fire ants, and they headed right towards you._ " Zeke warns him and they sent vortexes right at them. The Militia were trying to shut down the transformer, "Get off." Cole shouts at them, then Cassie send another one out to them and sent them all flying away and the transformer reaches one hundred. "Ha ha! One down, two to go." Cole laughs. Cassie smirks as she nods at him and he places his hand on the transformer and shot out the arrow and Cassie guides it over the buildings and then she directs it back down under the water tower and it hits the transformer.

Cole then removes his arms and they run for it, "Hey, how's Kuo doing?" Cole asks him. " _It's weird, man. Her skin's cold as a dead man's balloon knot. If I wasn't watching her breathe I'd swear she was dead._ " Zeke answers him. "You don't sound too worried," Cole states as they climbed the building and ran across the roof. "Actually, man, it reminds me of taking care of you and Cassie after the blast in Empire. But uh… I and Trish were worried for nothing." Zeke informs him and Cassie stiffens as she remembers Trish as she failed her. " _Trish should've been worried. Saving me got her killed._ " Cole mutters then he ends the call and they passed all the Militia below then, jumping over the gaps and arrived at the water tower, the jump down and fired up the transformer.

Then the Militia came at them and the two fired right at them, taking them down one by one and Cassie threw out a vortex and send the Militia flying off the ground. Cole sends two out and sent the Militia flying off their feet and smack hard into the ground. "Finally." Cole mutters, "Two down, one to go." Cassie states and they walk up to the transformer then Cole places his hand on it and send out the arrow and out, Cassie guides it out of the buildings and then send it over the buildings and then directs it right down onto the transformer, "So, Zeke you really think Kuo might have powers? You think she might be like how Cassie and I were after the blast?" Cole asks him with worry in his voice as they ran out to the building, climbs up it and the ran along the power-lines " _I don't know, man, maybe. Hey, I'm sorry to have just brought up Trish like that outta nowhere, I know it's a sore subject._ " he informs them and they both exhaled. "It's fine, we live with our mistakes," Cole said to him as they jump over the gaps when they arrive at the open alley, jump down and activate the transformer. "Ooh, this feels good." Cassie purrs as she rolls her shoulders, "I can get used to this." Cole chuckles as they looked at the Militia that was entering the alley.

They then fired at them, sending out vortexes, making them fly back, Cassie threw out grenades, making them exploded, then the charging was done and a strong pulse was let out and all the Militia were dead, the two pants and looked around, then the power started to come back on, "Yeah, there we go." Cole mutters as Cassie smirks to herself. But then her phone rang and she answers it, " _Those Militia goose steppers just kidnapped some girl from the slums. I mean broad daylight and everything. You should find her. you'll look like a stud, get a bunch of convert to your fan club._ " Zeke said to him, Cassie shook her head at him and Cole hung up.


	23. Choppers vs Monster & Police Parade

_Chapter 23: Choppers vs Monster & Police Parade_

 _The Beast is 1067nmiles from New Marais_

 _Absorb 5 move Blast Cores to use the RFI_

Cole and Cassie around around the area as they were collecting Blast Shards and dead drops as best as they could, trying to become stronger and more informative on the situation, they even stop muggings and defused bombs, but as they stop another mugging, the man thanks them and ran, then Cassie looks down at the body and heard a radio on him, she walks over, leans down, took the radio and stood back up. " _Joe-Joe, you hearing this? Convoy's moving without you._ " a man said on the radio.

The two exchanged looks and the ran down the street and then through the alley, passing the transformer and onto the street where three trucks were driving down the road and Militia was guarding them, Cassie threw a grenade onto a truck and it exploded. Then Cole fired at the Militiamen that were trying to keep them back, but he took them down easily, she then fires at the second truck, taking it out and Cassie took out the last one. They both exhaled and then took off running.

~8~8~8~

They both exhaled as they sat down on the roof and exhales, "Well, things just keep getting better and better." Cole jokes and Cassie laugh at the terrible joke. "Oh, I have a few for dead drops, "Should give us a bit of light on Bertrand is trying to do," she states as she pulls her phone from her belt. He smirks at her then she flips her phone open and she presses play

" _Observations of Subject 881, files C152. Today we had a surprise visit to the lab. One of Bertrand's charters buses unloaded fifty-two men with curious accents requiring medical screening. Every one of them was in top physical condition. They were soldiers and veterans. I called one over to review his file and asked him about the symbol on his duffel bag. He admitted they were from Vermaak 88, a private Military firm out of South Africa. During the examination, I discovered scar tissue covering his body. Landmines, shrapnel, bullets, machetes. The whole group was similarly decorated. Needless to say, the exams took longer than excepted. I thought perhaps Bertrand was recruiting some new muscle. Subject 881 was surprised I wasn't well informed and become tight-lipped. He did let slip that in fact, Bertrand was the one being paid. Then he laughed at my expression. Why was Bertrand being paid? He refused to say. Many more buses followed."_

The recording stops then Cassie plays the next one.

" _Audio surveillance of Lucy Kuo, file G84." "I realize you've placed a lot of faith in me, Kuo. I want to be deserving of that faith." "And… right now you're not?" "I need to confess something to you. The NSA asked me to record our conversations, without your knowledge." "What? Why?" "They never told me, perhaps it's because you carry the Conduit gene. I don't know." "How often do you-" "All the time. If you like, I can submit copies to you along with my regular reports. I'm on your side."_

The recording ended and then Cassie played the next one.

" _Audio surveillance of Joseph Bertrand, file B144." "What kind of lemon are you trying to sell to me, doctor?" "The Transfer Device works precisely as designed. We're seeing an 86% power exchange rate… between individual Conduits. But what you're trying to do-" "I'm trying to turn a profit, Doctor. Your fancy machines cost money." "Splitting the power stream among multiple recipients is dangerous! The results could be highly unstable." "As long as it works, we're in business. Make it work."_

The recording ends and Cassie played the Next one.

" _I paid a visit to the First Sons' dorms where the Vermaak men were housed._ _Subject 881 approached me, and we took a walk. The recording follows." "You mean… agitated, doctor." "I figured out what Bertrand has in store for you. He's going to use the Transfer Device, isn't he?" "I'm sorry, you know I can't say." "Do you know who the conduit is?" "I just… can't comment on this." "You need to know something. The Transfer procedure was never designed to split abilities among multiple recipients. I don't know what it'll do." "You… just got my attention." "Theoretically, you'll all be over-clocked, so to speak. you'll receive a portion of a conduit's true power, but your body will wear itself out trying to sustain it. You may go insane." "Why are you telling me this, doctor? Bertrand, he wouldn't like it." "I'm not a brave man. But if I'm right, and you and your men lose control… then I'll have far more to fear from you than Bertrand."_

The recording ends and Cassie played that last one.

" _Audio surveillance X04, meeting with NSA Agents John White and Lucy Kuo." "I've been observing Cole Macgrath and Cassandra O'Connell for weeks now and I'm starting to get the clearer picture." "We're pretty antsy over here, John. What have you found." "Well, despite overwhelming adversity, I believe MacGrath O'Connell is everything we hoped for. I mean, countless times I've watches them stop and heal civilians. They go out of their way to help people, MacGrath even took the O'Connell kid under his wing and declared her as his own. If Kessler's predictions of the Beast are true, it'll take more than heroism to stop him. We have not one, but two angels in our pocket this these two, it's hard to imagine losing." "Thanks for the update. Wolfe and I clearly have some thinking to do."_

The recording stops and the two looked at each other, "So Bertrand was having soldiers ship in and tested on?" Cole asks her as she closes her phone and places it back on her belt. "Maybe, but my guess, he's trying to build an army or something and this Transfer Device, I think the Conduit was Kuo." she informs him, he nods at her, "Those icemen were surprised and couldn't control their powers." he states she exhales and nods at him, "But I got this feeling there there's another Conduit here in the city, besides you, men and Nix." she states and he looks at her, "What makes you say that?" he asks her and she just shrugs, "How do you explain the monsters that have been showing up and fighting the Militia?" she asks him and this shocks him, "Wait, wait, wait? You mean to tell me, that those monsters that have been trying to kill us, were human?" he asks and she nods at him, "And Someone used the Transfer Device and gave them powers, making them how they are." she states and it clicks in his mind. "Of course," he mutters and runs his hands over his face. "Which begs the question; Who is this mysterious new Conduit?" he asks and Cassie just sighs, "Guess we're just going to have to find out."

~8~8~8~

The two walk along the street people took pictures of them and they stop as the new come on, explain the happening that was going on outside New Marais. As death and destruction were moving down the way, some people were surviving with newly found powers just like Cole and Cassie and they were still getting blamed for all of it. "Really? I thought we already cleared up that we're not terrorists and that we're victims too?" Cassie questions, but Cole pats her head. "There there," he assures her and she just sighs.

But as they walk past the alley a man waves at them, getting their attention then they look at him, jogs up and stood in front of him. "They think they're helping by fighting the monsters, but a lot of innocent people are getting shot at in the crossfire. We really need your help," he informs them and they nodded at him, then they then ran out of the alley and right down the street, seeing the Militia, with their chopper, firing at that monsters as two Reavers were in the fight. So the readied themselves and ran into the fight, Cole took down the Militia and the Reaver as Cassie fired at the monster and the other reaver, then they fell to their deaths and the two looked up that the chopper as it aims its guns at them, but then two threw grenades at it and then, it smokes a little, then sent missiles at them, but then two sent it right back at it and it spins out of control flying over the street and crashed into the river, the two flinched then walked over and watches as the chopper sank into the river, the two then looked around at the destruction all of the battles cause then they looked at each other and took off running.

~8~8~8~

The two pant as they were back in town, both hutch over with their hands to their knees and then look at each other, "Man that was hard." Cassie states and Cole nods a little. "Yup hard," he states and then they both laugh it off. "OH we are getting better at this, aren't we?" she asks him

he and nods as they both stood up and stretched a little, but then a girl was waving at them, so they stop in their stretch and then walk over to her, she looks around as she was trying to keep watch then she looks back at them, "Those rednecks are taking people off the street and marching them away. The ones they take nobody ever sees again. You have to find them and stop them." she said to them, they nodded at her and took off, they ran down the street, across it came at the church and then found them.

Cassie whistles at them, getting their attention as Cole snuck up behind them, knocking a few out, then Cassie charges forward and took the last few out, the cops stood up and cheers for them as they pinned down the Militia and then they both bowed to the officers and then took off running.


	24. The Sacrifice

_Chapter 24: The Sacrifice_

The two ran down the street and then they stop where the woman was taken. "Zeke said this is where the woman was taken to," Cassie states as she looks around. Cole looks around as well, "I don't see anyone." he states and she looks at him, "That's because we're not looking hard enough, but she had to be here somewhere." she states and he crosses his arms. "Well, it's not like she's going to be screaming for someone to help her." he states and she just narrows her eyes at him "Help! Somebody, help me! Oh my God! Somebody help!"' the woman calls out, the but looked at the docks, to the sound of the woman's cries.

Cole sighs as hated to be right, Cassie just smirks as she turns back to him, "Oh wipe that smile off your face." he tells her, she just giggles they both ran down the dock and then stop as the monsters came at them, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Cassie mutters as she fired at them, knocking them off their feet, Cole just looks at her as she pants then look at him, "What?" she asks and he held his hands up in a mock surrender. "Uncle Laroche? That you?" the girl calls out, they both walk over and saw a young woman, chained to the trees in front of the swamp, they took down the monsters and heard something growl in the swamp. "What the?" Cassie wanders as she looks at the swamp. "No, no, no!" the girl shouts as she struggles, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down." Cassie tells her and the woman looks down at her, "Get me down. Get me down!" she panics, Cassie looks at Cole and he shot the restrains, she gasps a little and drops to the ground. "You okay?" Cassie asks her, the girl picks herself back up and turns to them. "We gotta find Uncle Laroche," she tells them as they pulled her away from the swamp. "Why?" Cole asks her, "He's like you, he ain't afraid to fight the Militia." she answers him and they saw more monsters charged at them. They took them down and hurried onto the street. "Get down!" the girl shouts and they dock, dodging the RPG fire. "That girl was an offering. Her death would've saved lives you idiots!" one of the men shouted at them, "What happened to, protecting the innocent?!" Cassie shouts and they both fired at them and then once they were down the two continued down the street.

But only more of the monsters came at them and then Cassie sent a vortex right at them and took them out, then they crossed the street and into the alley, followed by only one monster and a bunch of maggots. "Jeez, what is it with you and these things?" Cole questions as he swung his Amp at them, taking them out. But one of them got that the girl, hurting her, then Cassie ran to her and heals her then pulled her back to her feet, and they continued to run down the alley and went to stop another, but it was fired at and this confused the two, so the ran down the all and turns to were the rocket came from, only to find injured people. "Please, you healed me, you gotta heal them, too! They're rebels. They work for my uncle fighting the Militia." she informs them. Cassie nods at her, walks up to one, then helps him, sending out a pulse that healed the others.

Then they jog out of the alley only to meet the Militia, Ascension Parish is ours!" ones shout, but Cole took him down as Cassie pulls out her whip and cracks her electricity at the others, knocking them down. "Come on, Uncle holds court ahead in Leo Park," she calls out and they ran into the park. But the ground shook a little as a growl followed, "Okay seriously, what the hell?" Cassie questions as her whip were back on her hips. Cole just shrugs at her when they walk up to the girl, "Laroche! You here?" she calls out and then a man walks out and looks at her, "Sara! Sara!" he calls out, she ran to him, held his arms to her and she ran into them, hugging him, then she pulls back and looks at him, "It was so horrible. They tried to feed me to it." she tells him and Laroche exhales. "I understand why the Militia is making sacrifices, but not with my kin." he states, Sara thought more a second and then looks at him in shock and step back "What? You knew about this?" she questions him, he exhales knowing that he left it to slip. "Alright. you'll understand when you're older." he assures her but she shook her head at him, "I will not!" she snaps at him. "Now don't-" he starts but looks over her shoulder at the two Conduits as they were just standing there looking at them. "Sara, who you brought with you?" he asks as he points at the two, she looks at them for a moment then glares at her uncle. "They saved," she states.

Then walks to them, placing her hand on Cassie's shoulder. "There were hundreds of those monsters. They fought them all." she states, Cassie smiles and nods at her and Sara looks back Laroche then she walks back to him, "They can do stuff like you never seen." she states as Laroche glares at them as he steps to the side, "The demon of Empire City and his demon spawn." he quotes and Cassie glares at him, "Harsh, bro. Harsh." she said to him with her hands on her hips. "Whoa, easy. We both want the same thing here... pretty much." Cole states as he walks past him and turns to him. "You want the Militia out of your house, Cassie and I are tired of getting shot at. What do you say we work together?" Cole offers him, then Laroche looks back at Cassie, "Aren't you a little young to be a Conduit it?" he asks her, she just shrugs at him, "You know being a dick isn't going to make yours any bigger." she informs him and Cole snorts as he tries not to laugh.

But then the ground shook again, so the look over and saw a monster, a really ugly monster, it growls and then roars at them. "It's here." Sara gasped then took off running. "That's what you're all afraid of?" Cassie asks as she points her finger at it. Cole just stood ready as Cassie just jumps a little in her spot, "Now look, you don't have to prove that you're brave." he tells them, "Uh-huh." Cassie mutters. "But that things too damn big... even for you." Laroche informs them, "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Cole said to him, neither of them was afraid. "Do what I'm doing: run!" he said and then took off. The monster then glares right at them, "Okay, let's go." Cole states as Cassie smirks and took her stance. "Come on ugly, lets dance," she said to him. He roars at them, spitting out venom. But they fired into the mouth, making it whimper. "Yeah, felt that, didn' ya?" Cole laughs.

The mouth opens and shot out poison spit, but Cassie threw in a few bombs as Cole fired into the mouth, but it closes and then marches out then, "Back, back!" Cole shouts and they ran back, it growls at them, opening the mouth for a second, then Cassie threw a grenades into the mouth, making it explode, it whimpers at the pain, then shout it tongue at them, but misses, then Cole fires at the tongue, making it whimper in pain, then closes its mouth and marches at them, "That's right come on this way!" Cassie calls out as she ran backwards and the monster growls at her and she threw three grenades into it's mouth making it whimper and slow down. Then it starts to spit out poison and Cole fires into it's mouth making it stagger a little. "Okay, one more, one more." Cassie states as they ran back around the park, getting the monster to follow them, and then it opens its mouth and let out a moan and then staggers, "Yes! Yeah!" Cole calls out as it then went limp on the ground. "The monster's dead!" "They killed it!" the people cried out and cheered for them. Then Cole's phone went off and he answers it, " _I still don't like what you're selling, but you got my attention. Lord knows what my boys think you both can walk on water. Heal our wounded, and you'll see we know how to return the favor._ " Laroche informs him, the two look at each other and shrugs. "Alright, it's a start." Cole states. " _And, uh, thanks for saving my niece._ " he said to them, "No problem," Cole said then he hung up. They ran around the park, looking for any wounded, healing them, getting them back on their feet and ran down the street.

But then Cassie's phone rings, making them stop and she answers it, " _Hey, man, you ready for a shocker? Kuo's up and about. You guys really need to meet up. she's got something to give you._ " Zeke informs them. they both exchanged looks and took off.


	25. Firing Squad & StrongHold, Science

_Chapter 25: Firing Squad & StrongHold, In the Name of Science_

The Electric Conduits ran down the road, collecting Blast Shards, but then came to a sliding stop as they say Militia trying to mug someone so they then ran into the alley, and took them down, saving the man, but then Cassie saw the radio on his like the one before. She pats Cole's shoulder, making him look as she walks over, picks it up and held it close, " _We're rolling without you, Stu. Try and regroup with us at the truck._ " a man from the Militia said over the radio.

The two exchanged looks, she then drops the radio and ran through the alleys and came out in front of the trucks. Cassie fires grenades right at them, taking out the first truck. Then Cole fired at the Militia around the trucks, killing all them as they then took out the last two trucks, but then they turn their attention onto the chopper as it was firing at them, then they returned fire and separated, then kept firing at it, making it burn and smoke, it then trained it's missile on Cassie and fired, but she sends them right back at it, making it explode. The two exhaled and walk back out onto the street. They then exchanged looks and then they took off running.

~8~8~8~

They surfed along the power-lines and stop to take out of a few of the Militia and the monsters as they were fighting each other. It was good that it was taking place on a rooftop, less chance of people were getting hurt, so they did some damage and then took them all out, then jumps off the roof, back onto the power-line and the continued forward, but they kept making stops, taking out the Militia, the monsters and sometimes stops muggers.

Then they arrived at the park, seeing a man waved at them, so they jump down, ran up to him and he looks at them. "Help! They're executing people up on that rooftops!" he shouts in a panic tone, pointing at the rooftops, Cassie's eyes shot at the roof, then she looks at Cole and they both took off running. But as the got to the building some people came off falling died at contact, Cassie gasped and then they both glared up and started to climb.

They climb faster than Conduit possible, once they reach the top, the ran past the people and fired at the Militia, who fired back at them, then Cassie lets out a shockwave pulse sending a few over, then Cole did the same and the Militia fell to their death, the people cheer for them and the two turned back and held them down one by one.

~8~8~8~

They both quickly returned back to the Ascension Parish and then they were by the graveyards, but Cole's phone rings and he answers it. "You're just in time! The Militia think their secret base is still secret. Heh Heh! Follow my boys in the trucks and they'll lead the charge!" Laroche informs them.

Then they ran up to the trucks and hops in the driver drove them down the street. "Cole and Cassie are in position! Open fire, boys! Let's barbeque these pigs!" Laroche shouts over the radio as they enter the fight. They both pulled out their vortexes and sent then right at the Militia cutting down their numbers. Then a chopper came at then and the two drew the chopper away from the fight, then fired right at it.

It took some damage and then smiles missiles right at them, but they sent it right back at them, taking more damage, then Cassie three a bomb at it and it blew up, the two exhaled then ran back to the fight, firing at the Militia, but they had to hide in cover for the Yankie Pig that was on the overlook and firing his minigun at them, Cassie pops out as she threw bombs at him and makes him fly off the overlook, Cole then pulls out his Amp and swung it at the remaining Militia. Cassie crack her whip and he went spiraling helping Cole finish off the rest of the men, they all dropped and the two ran around, pinning them down, the rebels cheered for them as the two placed their weapons away.

~8~8~8~

The two were snacking on some sweets as they were walking past Leo Park, but a scientist waves at them, Cassie's nudge her elbow at Cole. He looks at her and they both looked over at him, then crossed the street and stood in front of him. "We're studying the swamp creatures, but we need fresh tissue samples for testing. I saw some digging around in the graveyard, can you help us?" he asks them. The two exchanged looks then looked at their food and back at him, "Five minutes." Cassie tells him and they continued to eat their food.

Once that was done they ran down the street and into the cemetery, they walk past the gates and looks around for the monsters, they were found, feeding off dead people. "Alright, we have to lure them back and take them out, okay," Cole whispers to her. She looks at him, nods and he took off for the park and Cassie steps out, clearing her throat, "Hey, here. Here!" Cassie calls out, getting their attention as she waves her arms, they growled and snarled at her. "Come on, come to get me!" she shouts and took off running, they then ran after her. She ran out of the cemetery and down the street. They monsters followed her, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The park them back into view, "Come on, Cassie. Come on, bring it home!" Cole shouts at her. She pants and ran faster. She then jumps the stone and stops next to Cole. "Alright, alright." he cheers and they looked at the monsters that were coming in hot, then Cole raised his hand and fired at them, Cassie took raised her hands and fired at them as well.

But some of them had got too close and they pulled free their weapons and swung it at them, making then call back and smack against the ground, Cassie spun and took two out, Cole swung his Amp and took the last three out. They both panted as the work the finished, the placed their weapons away, high-five each other and ran off.


	26. Conduit, Not Human

_Chapter 26: Conduit, Not Human_

 _The Beast is 1067 miles from New Marais_

 _Absorb 5 move Blast Cores to power the RFI_

Cole and Cassandra walk along the roofs and look down at the people, but the Cemetery came into sight so they jump down from the roof and walk up to the Cemetery gate, Cole pulls the gate open and Cassie walks through the gap, he followed after her and they walk inside, Kuo was sitting on a stone, just lost in her thoughts, Cassie exchanged looks with Cole and they walk up to her. "Kuo." Cole calls out to her, she looks up at him, "Stood up and steps in front of the two.

They were surprised at her new look, Cole and Cassie smile at her, "Well, hey, that is a really new look for you." Cole informs her as he crosses arms and Cassie folds her behind her back. Kuo did the same and smiles smile at them, "Yeah, you like it?" she asks him and Cole looks behind her, "Well, you did forget a cape." he states as he steps back and Cassie shoves his shoulder a little. "But, uh... come on, it's a little extreme don't you think?" he asks her and Cassie shot him a glare, Kuo just shrugs at him. "I'm not an agent anymore. You're looking at the new me, it's a little hard to hide," she tells them, but Cassie was even more worried for her. "Kuo, please be honest with us." Cassie asks her and she looks at her "Kuo, you alright?" he asks her and she nods at them, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, but it uh, it's kinda cute that you care." she states and touches Cassie's cheek, but Cassie gasp in pain as she felt the cold touch of harsh frostbite.

She turns away from them with her hand on her check as there was a chunk of ice on her cheek, "Cassie!" Cole states as he places his hand on her shoulder and looks at her, Kuo steps behind them, but kept her distance, "I, I'm really sorry I didn't... I don't." Kuo tries to apologize to her and the turns back to her with a glare in his eyes, "You got to learn how to control your powers." he snaps at her, Kuo was hurt by his words, she wanted to say something but nothing came. Cassie looks back at them as the chunk of ice melts away from her check. She then places her hand on Cole's arms and he looks at her, "We were no different from her." she reminds him, he exhales and looks away as Kuo sat down on the steps. "Forget it, it's fine. You just need some time, alright," he tells her as Cassie walks over and sat down next to her. "Believe me if anybody knows what you're going through, it's me and Cassie. Better than anyone." Cole informs her as he steps to the girls. Cassie rolls her eyes and then shook her head as Kuo shook her head and glares up at him. "No you don't MacGrath, you don't know." she snaps as she shot to her feet. "We are not the same. You and Cassandra got your powers in an explosion. It was over in a flash. What they did to me, was slow." she informs him as she steps back and then Cassie stood up. "And we're going to make all those sons of bitches pay, Bertrand included," she states and walks up to her and she places her hand on Kuo's shoulder, making her flinch. "But if we're going to fight him together you have to get in control of your powers!" Cole snaps at her and she glares at him, "Don't yell at me!" she shouts back at him and moves away from Cassie.

She looks back at Kuo and then at Cole giving him the 'WTF' looks, he went to say something. "I don't know how." she whimpers as she looks down at her hands, Cole and Cassie then look at each other and Cassie walks up to her. "But if you're willing to learn, we can teach you. We're experienced at it than you." Cassie tells her as Kuo was just breathing. She then exhales and nods, then looks at her, "Okay. Okay." she agrees with her. Cassie then looks back at Cole, "You're right." Kuo states and then inhales. "When do we start?" she asks and he nods at her. "We're gonna start right now. Let's see what you can do." Cole asks of her, "Well I can fly." she tells them and Cassie looks at her in surprise, "Alright, show us." she tells her as she gave her some space. Kuo runs out onto the grass she then floats in the air and shot forward like a bullet across the Cemetery. Cassie whistles and they ran to her, they jump over the fence and then over the brick wall and walk into the next section of the cemetery and look up at Kuo as she was standing on a tombstone. "It's pretty cool, huh?" she asks them, then flew down to the ground. "Okay. If you're trying to make us jealous. It worked." Cole informs her as Cassie nods her head as she agreed with him.

Kuo exhales and then turns to them, "Some of Wolfe's notes talk about the theory that two Conduits, compatible ones, might be able to combine their powers." she informs them. "Oh, that sounds interesting," Cole states as he remembers doing such thing with Nix. "Didn't we combine our powers once with Nix?" Cassie asks him, Cole went to answers her. "Please stop I do not what to hear anything about that," Kuo asks of him as she gags in disgust. Cassie nods at her "Consider it dropped." she states, then Kuo floats up and shot over to another section of the cemetery, "Stay sharp." she orders them as they ran after her.

They jump up and joins her on the room, but she held her arm out and stops them, "Hold up, Militia." she informs them and they look down at the small squad. "Let's try out Wolfe's theory, combine out powers." Cole said to them, they nodded at him and then Kuo flew out and flew out a frost mist and Cassie ran down to her, "Now." she shouts and Cassie fires at them, activating the cold particles, turning them into icicles, Cole just laughs as she ran up to them, "It's a hickcicle." he jokes and Cassie snorts a little as she thought it was funny. Kuo just smiles and laughs seeing the result. "Our powers do combine." she states with amazement, Cole nods at her, "Oh we're going to have to remember that one," he states and Cassie nods at him as she brushed back her hair. "Let's try something else." Kuo states and thy walk forward. Kuo shot up onto the roofs of the cemetery as she lands behind some Militia as they were firing down at the people. "There's more of them," she states as they jump up and lands on the ground and she sent them flying off the roof. "Shoot!" he shouts and they fired at the men that went flying off the roof and nailing them on the faces. Cassie smirks and she pins them to the ground. "So, Cole, I've been reading over the notes that I dug out of Wolfe's lab, and everything points to a blast core hidden somewhere around here," she informs him as Cassie walks back up to them. "Nice job, Kuo! Where is it at?" he asks her. "Yeah, his notes are intentionally cryptic, but he did have a photograph attached. I've already sent it to your phone." Kuo answers him.

They both pulled out their phones and opens them, seeing the pick as it was a picture of somewhere close. "Thanks, let's, uh, let's look around, maybe we'll find where it was taken," he informs them and they climb up to the roof. Cassie looks down at the photo and was paying attention to the angel of the photo and then she ran to the left and looks at it again, "It's here somewhere, according to the angle of photo." she informs him, Cole smiles and ruffles her head, Cassie giggles and shoves his arm away. "You know what, let's check these coffins. Maybe we can pry open the lids." Kuo informs them as Cassie smooths out her hair. "Not a problem." Cole states and then they jump down and look with the small area. Cole and Cassie used the Kinetic pulse and lifted the lids, but found nothing in them.

Then they came to the last one and Cole lifted the lid from the coffin and Cassie reaches inside. And pulls out a sheet of paper, "Bad news, no Blast Core, but the good news is that we have the next location of the possible Blat Core." she informs them then Cole and Kuo look her over shoulders at the photo. "Wolfe was paranoid, but... considering what happened. I'd say he was justified." Kuo informs them, "Maybe Bertrand wants the blast Core, too. Could be why the Militia's poking around. We better keep looking." Cole informs them, Cassie nods and pockets the photo. "Yeah," Kuo mutters and they climb up onto the roof to witness a fight between the mutants and the Militia. Kuo threw out the mist and Cassie threw in some bombs and they were a butch of hickicicles.

Cole threw some of the grenades down at the mutants and send them flying and Cassie fires at them and then Cole pulls out his Amp and swung it at the Militia, making then fly back. Cassie then did a thunder slam and send all the monsters and Militia flying and Kuo finished then all off. They exhale and then the two women jump down and then Cassie ran through the cemetery with Cole and Kuo behind her. She then jumps onto the wall and looks down at the photo at the angel of the photo, then back up as she found the right one. She then places her photo and stood in front of the coffin, "I found it." she calls out, the two ran over to her and Cole did the kinetic pulse and lifted the coffin lids and threw them to the side. Cassie leans in and pulls out another photo, Cole looks over her shoulder and exhales as it was just a photo, but then Cassie looks over at the pile of body bags and then Cole looks over as well. "What the..." Cole questions, Cassie places the photo away and then the two walk over to the bags "What's with the graveyard, why is it so packed?" Cole asks as Cassie kneels down and looks at the bodies.

Kuo just steps up to them, "You didn't know?" she asks and Cassie looks at her. "It's a... it's the same plague that you dealt with in Empire City, only it's more lethal now." she states and Cassie gasps in shock and looks back at the bags "It works it's way all the way down the coast. So it was only a matter of time before it hit New Marais. Now it's raging out of control. So many people are sick or dead already. There are more bodies then people can bury." Kuo informs them as she rubs her arm. Cole looks at her in shock as Cassie stood back up, "Wow... maybe the Beast isn't the worst thing could happen to this town." he states. Cassie exhales and pulls out the photo. "So?" Cole asks as he looks over her shoulder. Kuo walks up to them and looks over Cassie's shoulder as well. "It's a Celtic grave," Cassie mutters and Cole looks at her, confused. "It's buried within a circle to keep evil spirits and demons out." she informs him, and he lets out an 'oh' she then places the photo away and they ran down the isle. "Wait, something is strange, I'm, I'm feeling... I don't know." Kuo mutters the two stop and looked at her.

Cassie looks back at the fight that was happening ahead and then she saw some of the ice soldiers as they were fighting the Militia. "Those guys escaped Bertrand's lab the same time you did. They've got powers just like you!" Cole informs her as they look in at the fight, "I felt them before I even saw them." Kuo informs them. "They never had the gene, to begin with. Your body is reacting from being near them like how an ant feels when the queen ant dies." Cassie informs them and they shot looks down at her, "Right, wrong metaphor. Sorry." she mutters and then they step into the fight and fired at them. "Oh god! That's why they did it to me. Bertrand must of a way of transferring powers!" Kuo states as it clicks in her minds. The ice soldiers jump away and the three then were left with finishing off the Militia. So they split up and then took them right out, Kuo shot them in the air and Cole nails them right in the face as Cassie pulls out her whip and then cracks it, making Electricity fly and send them flying back and smack against the wall.

Cole and Kuo finished off the two Militia on the roof as Cassie then ran to the tomb and looks at the vault. The two then jump down and joins her as she walks up closer and reaches for the handle. But then something crawls right under her and she jumps back and Cole catches her. "Whoa," he mutters as their eyes followed it and out pops a Reaver. "Oh boy," he mutters, pushing Cassie back onto her feet and they shook out their limps.

Then pod like eggs pop out of the ground and Cassie pulls lose her whip and cracks it breaking the pods and Cole fires grenades out to it, trying to make it land under it and a few of them did so and it wounds the Hive Lord, Cassie then jumps over it, flicking her whip and then she wraps it around it's neck and then pulls it's head back, exposing the belly, "Now!" she calls out to them and Cole nods at her, "Together!" Cole states, Kuo nods at him and they combine their powers and fired at it, making the Hive lord squeal and squirm, trying to break free of grip, it threw Cassie off a few times, but she was able to hold her ground. But it reels its head for threw Cassie forward. Kuo jumps up and catches her. Then they looked at each other and combine their powers and turns the hive lord into a hivicicle.

She then lands on her and sets Cassie down on her feet as well, they were all panting and then laughed a little. "I'm telling you, Kuo, the three of us, working together: unstoppable," Cole said to them as he pulls out his Amp and then swung it, breaking the ice and scatters the hive lord into pieces. Then Cole walks back to the vault and opens it. Cassie then joins her and they look inside, seeing the glow. Cassie smirks and then reaches in pulling out two Blast Cores. "Ha. Ha. Hello beautiful." Cole states as he closes the vault and Cassie handed him one. They both high fived and places the cores away and looks at Kuo, "So, that, was not so bad. Using powers." Kuo states as she laughs a little and looks down at the power the brightens in her hand. "I'll tell ya, Kuo, you got a bright future as a deviant freak." Cole jokes with her and she smiles at him. "Thanks for your help. I feel... better." she tells them. Cassie walks up to her and places her hand on her shoulder, "Hey, I get it. It's not easy using them at first, but with time, you'll get more and better at it, I can promise you that." she informs her.

Kuo smiles at her and places her hand on top of her, without giving her an accidental cold blast. "Thank you." she tells her and Cassie nods at her and she looks back at Cole, "Well, I'll see you around, Coach," she said to them, Cassie then pulls back her hand and steps back, Kuo then floats up into the air and then shot away.

Cassie giggled as she ran her hand over her mouth. "You good?" Cole asks her, she looks at him and nods, "Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I just wish I had an upgrade that can make fly like that you know." she states, Cole nods at her and pats her back. "I know, I know." he mutters at her, then the phone went off and he answers it, " _Hey, man, bring those blast cores no by, and we'll try them out,_ " Zeke said over the phone, Cole hung up and they both looked at each other. Then they took off from the Cemetery.


	27. Good Deed & Life Insurance

_Chapter 27: Good Deed & Life Insurance_

They ran to Leo Park, then saved a few civilians, then climb up onto the roofs and stood atop one then Kuo appears in front of them and they step in front of her. " I saw swamp monsters heading for the Ascension Parish. If we don't get there first, it will be a massacre," she warns them, they both nodded at her and took off running. Kuo lead than on the roofs and then across the power-lines. "Yep. I see them," she tells them and continued to lead the way.

They then jump onto one of the low roofs and fought with the swamp monster, Cassie and Kuo combine their powers and make then icicles. Cassie pulls out her whip and cracks her electricity at them and they went flying off, Cole fires electric bolts at them and kills them in mid-air.

Once the roof was cleared off, Kuo jumps over to the next roof and the two jump onto the power line and grinds after her, they flew over the streets, cars, people, and the gas station then finally came up to the next group of swamp monsters and they all fought them, Kuo shot them off the roof and Cole fires at them killing them. Cassie cracks her whip at a few of them and sent them flying, Kuo pulls out the mist and Cole fires making icicles that flew off the roof and shattered at contact of the ground.

Cassie flicks her wrist, making the whip wrap around the monster's neck and then she wraps her leg around the whip and slams her foot down and the monster was jerked back. Cole and Kuo look over at her as she held the monster in a headlock. She then exhales and snaps its neck, killing it. Kuo looks at her in surprise and then Cole nods at her in improvement. She then let's go and it drops to the floor dead, "I taught her that." Cole informs Kuo and she just looks at him in shock. Cassie snaps her whip and it wraps around her waist and she walks up to them as they just looked at her. "What?" she asks them, neither said anything as Cole then steps beside her and wraps his arm around her shoulder, she looks up at him, "You, my friend, are boss," he tells her and Cassie just laughs.

~8~8~8~

Kuo had returned back to base as Cole and Cassie were running on the roofs jumping across the roofs, as they reach Leo Park, they stop as someone was calling out to them, they stop and jog over the edge and look down to see a woman was waving them down, so they jump down and walk up to her. "I know what you're thinking. "I'm a god! I don't need life insurance." but just think of your friends, your loved ones. If they're like me, they probably pray every day for your death." she informs them and Cassie tilts her head at him a little, as she didn't know if she should be insulted or confused.

But then a tongue shot out and she was pulled in, the two-step back and looked at the devourer and at the swamp monsters as well, "Oh boy." they both muttered and took off running, getting them to follow after them, Cassie shot at the swamp monsters over her shoulder and kills them as they then split up and climbs up the roofs and they both look down at then devourer, it growls and shot its spit acid, aiming at Cassie, Cole smirks and shot in it's mouth, damaging it's insides.

Cassie then slips over the edge as Cole jumps off the roof and they both fell and landed on their feet, they then ran for the small park and turn back and look at the devourer, he growls at them and Cassie threw a grenade in its mouth and blew up inside, making it stagger. The two-step backwards as the devourer regains itself and then glares at them, it then shot it's tongued out at them, but they both side-step, missing the tongue and Cassie steps on it and they both fired inside the mouth, it shrieks in pain and tries to take it's tongue back, but they kept firing in its mouth and they both threw grenades inside it, Cassie then lifts her foot and lets the tongue go and it shot back into its mouth.

The devourer stagger and growls at them, it took a step, but staggers as the grenades blew up the insides, it then staggers forward and collapse onto the ground, making the ground shake for a moment and everything was still. Cassie whistles and she looks at Cole, he just nods at her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "So, we just went through that." he states, Cassie smiles and looks back at the devourer as it blips up and shivers into nothing. "Yep." she answers him.

He chuckles and then nods at her, "Come on, lets' go before more of them show up." he tells her, "Good idea." she states and they both turn away and took off running.


	28. Good gets Better

Chapter 28: Good gets Better

They return to the roofs and jumps from one roof to another and then back to a stop as they saw Zeke and then they headed for him. They jump down onto the roof and walk up to him, "Detective Dumbar, you on a stakeout?" Cole jokes as Zeke looks at him. Zeke huffs and looks through his binoculars again, "Yeah, sort of. Remember that machine that Bertrand used on Kuo?" he asks them, "Yeah, wish I destroyed it." Cassie mutters, "We'' I just found out there's two of them and I heard it's being moved around." he informs them and they both look at him. "You're shitting me," she states.

Zeke shook his head at her, "'fraid not. I'm guessing it'll end up here." he informs them, Cassie just exhales. "Huh," Cole mutters and then he looks at Cassie, she nods at him and pulls out her blast Core. "Hey listen, you mind sticking around while Cassie and I sleep these off?" Cole asks him as they both held up their blast cores. Zeke shook his head at them, "Nah, man. I ain't going nowhere." he informs them and then coughs. They both looked at him as Cassie places her hand on his shoulder. Zeke exhales as his cough stops. "You alright?" Cole asks him, Zeke nods at him. "Yeah, fit as a fiddle," he answers, but Cassie felt like that was no ordinary cough. But she kept that to herself and removes her hand and steps away from Zeke. "That's a big ass fiddle." Cole jokes as he was standing next to Cassie.

He exhales and then looks at her, "See you in the morning." he tells her, she smiles and looks at him, "Ditto." she answers. Zeke goes back to look out and then they both nod their head at each other and charges their blast cores. The blast cores then lifted them up into the air and they were overcharged with power. Then after the overcharge, they both collapsed against the ground as they both were out cold.

~8~8~8~

 _Absorb the energy of 4 more blast cores to use the RFI_

 _The Beast is 731 miles from New Marais_

Morning came as Cassie flutters her eyes open and groans in pain as she rolls onto her back, "God, I wish that, that was easier." she mutters and then rolls back onto her side and forces herself up onto her knees. Then Cole woke up as well, "That is not getting any easier." Cole mutters as Zeke looks over at them and walks up to them as they force themselves to their feet. "Anything good?" Zeke asks them. Cassie rotates her neck cracking it and rotates her shoulders. "I'm starting to feel it." Cole answers, "I feel something." Cassie answers him.

They both looked at the roof, they smirk, then they ran for it, jumps and glided across to the next roof. They both landed on to roof with smiles on their faces "Whoo!" Cassie shouts with her fist in their air, "That's what I've been missing." Cole shouts and they both high-five each other. They then jump down and Cassie lands on a car as Cole landed on the sidewalk. Cassie then went to jump but her power charged up and shot her in the air a few feet high. "Whoa!" she mutters as Cole saw it as well. She then glides down to him and lands next to him. "Whoa, what else can we do?" she mutters as Cole just laughs. "Come on, let's get to the roof," he tells her.

She nods at him and then they ran for it, they then jump onto the side of the building and they climb up to the top of the roof and used their precision power. "Yeah!" Cassie shouts as they got some of their old powers back. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun," she states, Cole looks at her and ruffles her head. But then Cole phone started to ring and he answers it. "Cole, baby, you and Cass-Cass wanna play a little show and tell? I got something that'll blow your mind," she informs them, they both look at each other, the call then ended and they both then ran to the edge of the roof and jumps.


	29. Overcharged & Enemy Surveillance

Chapter 29: Overcharged & Enemy Surveillance

 _The Beast is 731_ _miles from New Marais_

 _Absorb 4_ _move Blast Cores to power the RFI_

Cole and Cassandra walk down the street and then crosses the road as they were back on the sidewalk and next to the swamp. But then Cole's phone rang and they both stop and he answers it. "That Electrician rigged up another substation. We got more Militia trying to bring down the power. Let's get you charged up!" Zeke tells them, Cole and Cassie exchanged looks and then smirks at each other. Then they both took off.

They both climb up the building and then they pulled themselves up and looked at the power-box. Then Cole jumps up and lands on top of it as Cassie steps up into the box and they both were charged. Cassie gasp in surprise when she looks down at her hands and then clutches her fist tightly and looks at him. He nods at her and they both jump off, glide through the air and then grinds against the power-lines, then jumps over the roof, shocking the Militia to death as they then land down on the power-line, grinds against it and then jumps over the next roof, shocking the Militia to death.

But they ran out of power-lines and then they had to improvise and use the metal pole and shot up into the air and then glides over the roof and onto the next power-line, then they jump up into the air and lands on the power-box and kills all the Militia on the roof.

The two of them pant as they then look down at the dead men, then looks at each other. Then Cassandra lets out a laugh, Cole looks at her for a moment and then began to laugh himself.

~8~8~8~

Cole walks down the street with Cassandra next to him, but then some guy ways them down and they walk up to him. He looks around and walks up to them. "There's a swamp monster on the prowl around here. The only way to hunt that thing like that is to track it back to its lair and strike it while it sleeps. If you're man enough." he states. The two exchanged looks and Cassandra shrugs at him. They both then ran down the sidewalk and both stop at the alley and found the monster.

It then jumps onto the roof and ran, the two quickly followed after it, flying up to the roof as well, the both then gave chase and jumps over the gap and then lands on the next roof as the monster was already on the next roof. They then hop onto the power-line and speed after the monster. Then they jump onto the next power-line and speed up as well. Militia fired at them, but thankfully they missed and were gone.

The monster then lead them right to its lair, but it was not alone. Cassandra then threw out some bombs and took out the little monsters as Cole pulls the reaver's attention on him and he ran for the mansion.

Cassandra then looks over at the Reaver and then threw some stick bombs at it and it lands on the Reaver, Cole threw some as well and they explode, taking the Reaver with it. Once it drops dead. Cassandra exhales as she bends over and leans against her arms, Cole walks up towards her and pats her back. "Nice work there," he tells her, she pants and nods at him. "Right back at cha," she mutters and drops her head as Cole just leans against her.


	30. Enemy Surevillance & Grave Danger

_Chapter 30: Enemy Surveillance & Grave Danger_

Cole and Cassandra were resting on top of the street train as they were just laying there, trying to rest their aching bodies. Then Cassandra sat up and stretches her muscles and then stood up. Cole yawns and then sat up as well. He then stood up stretches, he looks at her as she was rotating her arm and cracking her neck. He cracks his back and then his knuckles. They both look at each other and then jump for the building then climbs up it to the rooftop.

But as they stood on the roof, Cassie looks down and saw a man in a suit way at her, she pats Cole's arm and he looks at her as she jumps down. Cole then notices the man in the suit and he jumps down as well then they both walk up to him. He looks around and leans in close to them. "There's a monster in this neighborhood, man. We tried tracking it, but it's too damn fast. Maybe you can do better." he informs them. Cassie nods at him and looks up at Cole. He nods back at her then they climb up the roof and saw the monster on the other roof and it ran, but they two gave chase.

They jump onto the side, pulls themselves up and then ran after it, it jumps onto the next roof, but the jump was too wide a gap, then Cassie looks over at the power-line and then ran for it, jumps and glides up to the roof, Cole follows her and they both jump onto the next power-line glides down it. They then jump over the gap and past the Militia then came down to the sidewalk back to the mansion.

Then more of its friends came at them, but Cassie sent out a vortex and sent them all flying back, Cole fires bombs at the Reaver, wounding it, then Cassie sent bombs at it as well, finishing off the Reaver and it cries out and collapsed dead on the ground. The two of them pants and looks down at it. Then look at each other and started to laugh.

~8~8~8~

Cassie and Col ran through the cemetery as the little bug monster chase after them, Cassie turns and fires at one as Cole kicks on, they then make a left and ran down it, then jump on top of a grave and fired at the remaining few.

Once they were all gone. They two pants and sat down on top of the grave then Cassie's phone started to ring and she answers it, " _Saint Charlie's cemetery used to be a safe place to visit. Now it's crawling with Militia and monsters. Come to help my men clear it out._ " Laruchore asks of them, "On our way." Cassie answers and hung up.

Then she looks over at Cole, "Another one?" he asks her and she nods at her him, then leans her head back. "Can't we catch a break?" she asks aloud, then Cole stood up. "Nope, we can not, but if we do, we're not taking any more calls." He informs her and held his hand out to her, she looks back at him and smiles. "I'll take it," she states and then took his hand and he pulls her back to her feet and they jump down.

They meet up with the men at the entrance and stood ready. "All right, Cassie, you take one side of the Cemetery, I'll take the other side." Cole states. She nods at him and half the men went with her as the other half went with Cole. Cassie ran into the Militia and then she pulls lose her whip and then cracks it at the Militia on the ground as the men fired at the ones on top.

Cole swung his Amp at the Monsters and the Militia, taking them out and being merciful about it. Some people got hurt in the fight, but Cole was able to heal them and got them to run.

Cassie jumps onto the roofs and then swung her Whip right at them and sent them flying right off onto the ground, they lay there, groaning in pain. She then gasps as she was hit in the shoulder, she looks over at the man that fired at her and it was a Militia sniper. The electricity in her body crackles as it heals up the wound, she then raised her hand and fired at him, sending him flying off the roof and smacks against the ground. She huffs to herself then wraps the whip around her waist and then jumps down.

Cole cracks his neck as he looks down at the Militiamen that were wounded or dead, laying on the ground before him. He places his Amp away and then restrains the wounded men, she saw a few of his men wounded as well and then heals them, and pulls them back to their feet.

Cassie helps people that she heals back to their feet and makes sure that they were alright, they assure her and she helps her men back to their feet. They nodded at her they rejoined with Cole, back at the Entrance. "My side's clear, yours?" he informs her and she places her hands on her hips. "Militia and Monster free. The Cemetery should be safe to come back to," she informs him. Then the men cheered for them, the two smile at them and make their way out of the cemetery and down the street.

But as they passed the bridge, Cassie stops and grips the side of her head, groaning a little in pain, Cole stops and ran back to her, "You okay?" he asks her, she nods at him. "Yeah, it's just this dull ache inside my head," she mutters and then Cole walks her over and sat her down. "Do you know what's causing it?" he asks her and she thinks for a moment. "The last time my head started hurting was when the Beast arrived in Empire City and that time, it felt like my head was splitting in two," she answers him.

Cole nods at her, "It must be because you can sense when the Beast is near." he informs her, she shrugs, "Maybe, guess that's a sign that my powers are growing." she states and Cole nods. "Maybe," he states and then leans back, Cassie leans up against him and lays her head against his shoulder. "Can I rest for a while until this headache is gone?" she asks him, he smiles and looks down at her. "Rest all you want, I ain't going anywhere," he informs her, she smiles and closes her eyes, falling asleep.


	31. Stories of the Past

_Chapter 31: Stories of the Past_

Cole and Cassie quickly hid behind the chimney as the Militia fired at them, Cassie leans out and threw a grenade at them. It took two out and one fire at her, Cole wraps his arms around her waist and then pulls her back, dodging the bullet, Cassandra gasps as she watches the bullet hit the wall. They both look at it and Cassandra huffs "You think they would take the hint already." she states, throwing up her arms. Cole chuckles at her. "You know how it is something, they don't use their head as we do," he informs her.

Cassie giggled as she nods at him. "That is true," she states and he nods. "Shall we wrap this up?" he asks her, she smirks at him. "Let's do it," she states, he then lets her go and both pop out and threw grenades at them. Making them fly off the roof and smack against the ground. The two of them ran to the edge and looks down, seeing their bodies. They both pant and then they look at each other. "To the swamps?" Cassie asks him, he nods at her and then they both jump off the roof and ran along the street.

They both arrived at the docks, they both lean against the rails at they had run from one side of the city all the way to the other. Once they caught their breath, they walk onto the docks and there sat Nix as she was dangling her feet from the side. "Better watch those feet. Gators aren't the worst thing in the water these days." Cole warns her as he leans against the rails and Cassie walks up and sat down next to Nix with her legs crossed. "Too bad, nice day for a skinny dip," she states and Cole smirks. "Oooh! Go right ahead. I'm not stopping you." Cole jokes and Cassie giggles a little, Nix looks up at him and smiles a little. "You want to tell me what this is all about?" Cole asks her.

Nix looks away and right at Cassandra, "You're a little young to be a conduit." she informs her. Cassie shrugs at her. "We really don't get a choice to choose." she informs her, Nix smiles at her "Your parents must be worried about it," she states and Cassie looks at the water. "My parents are dead, they died so I could get this," she states as she raised up her hand and the electricity crackles in her hand for a moment and she drops her hand back in her lap. Nix nods and looks out at the swamp. "I grew up out there," she states as she points at the swamp. The two look out as well. "That must have been rough." Cole states as Nix leans against her legs. "It's a whole other world," she states and Cassie looks at her. "Only people I ever knew were thieves and crazies, and poor like you never seen. My momma was all that... used to be." she states and Cassie sat up. "Before Bertrand?" she asks her and Nix nods at her.

Then Cassandra understood when she answered her, she closes her eyes, looks away, exhales and hung her head, then Cole walks over and kneels down next to her. The two looked at him. "What happened, Nix?" he asks her as she looks away. Then Cassandra plays with her braid. "I think, I have a good idea," she states as Nix nods. "That's what I'm gonna show you," she informs them as they both looked at her. She then held her hand out to Cole, he grips it and pulls her to her feet, then Nix held her hand out to Cassie, she looks up at her, took her hand and Nix pulls her back to her feet. "But first we gotta get you two a boat," she states, tapping Cassandra on the nose, making her jerk back a little and blink a few times. Cole smirks at her and she gave her the 'Don't.' look, then they followed after her.

They then step onto the street "And these 'ol boys got a real boat." she informs then and flashes away. She arrives at the gate as the two ran after her and she blew it right up. Cassie sent out a vortex and sent the Militia flying away, Cole and Nix combine their powers and sent the men flying in all directions, wounding them. Cassie restrains them and then climbs up to the second floor as Nix appears next to her, "Cassie, baby." Nix states and Cassie fires at them, combine their powers, sending them flying. Nix laughs to herself and then flashes back to Cole. Then Cassie climbs up and pulls out her whip and cracks it at the Militia and sent them flying off the roof and smacks against the ground.

Cole disables their turrets as Cassie lands down next to him and cracks her whip back around her waist and they ran down to the docks. Cole and Cassie sent out vortexes and then sent the men into the water and then Cassie ran to the edge and fires at them killing them. Then Nix flashes onto the boat and looks at them. "You ready to go for a ride?" she asks them as they walk up to the boat. Cole steps on first and then helps Cassie onto the boat as well. "I know the way man, I'll drive," she states and flashes into to the controls. " _You just enjoy the view,_ " she informs them and the boated started to move and they move. Cole and Cassie walk up to the front. Cole leans against the rails as Cassie leans her back against the rails as Nix drove them out into the swamps.

But then Nix stops. " _Those are new. See those towers ahead?_ " she asks them, Cassie leans forward and looks ahead. "I see them," she answers her. "Right, take it slow," Cole warns her. As Nix went slower. But then they fired at them, Cassie then fired back "What do the Militia want the way the hell out here?" Cole questions, as they take the towers down. " _Hop out, baby. Clear out these suckers before the sink our damn boat!_ " Nix shouts at them. "Will do," Cassie states as she jumps out of the boat.

Cole follows after her as they ran along the side and took the Militia out one by one. The took out turrets and RPG launchers. "They on a boat!" one states, "That ain't good." other state, "Fool, they ain't in the water, keep looking." another state and then Cassie ran out and fired at the tank, taking them out, then ran past them as Cole disable the turret. Then he ran after Cassie and fired at the tank, taking the men out as well and Cassie disables the turreted. "Look out, it's the freak!" a man calls out as more of the swamp monsters came into the fight, " _Hop aboard Cole. Let these dumbasses fight it out._ " Nix informs them.

They both ran for the boat and jumps right back onto the boat and Nix drove away. "Those swamp things are pissed," he states as they watched the battle as it grew smaller. " _They just defending their territory. The Militia won't last long out here._ " Nix informs them as Cassie leans against her arms and pants. Cole pats her back, but then they heard a growl and look up seeing the swamp monsters jump onto their boat. " _Cole!_ " Nix calls out, "I know! I know!" he informs hers then pulls out his Amp as Cassie held up her fists. Cole swung at the two, knocking them off the boat as Cassie kicks one in the gut and sent it flying off the boat as well. Then they looked at the last one and sent it flying off as well. But then more jump onto their boat and they fight them off. " _Damn man, they got more monsters than mosquitoes out here!_ " Nix states as Cassie punches one in the face, sending it flying off the side. "Maybe that's why the Militia is digging in. Trying to keep the swamp freaks out of the city." Cole states as he dodges one and sent it flying off to the side. " _Maybe,_ " Nix mutters and Cassie sent the last one flying off the boat.

They two exhale as Cole places his Amp away, but then she groans as there was more Militia. " _Looks like another Militia camp. Go punish these fools so we can get moving._ " Nix informs them, "My pleasure." Cole answers as Cassie nodded and they jump off the boat. But as they got to the camp, the Militia was already dead. They stop at one body and Cole kneels down next to it. "Poor bastard. Glad we weren't here to see this play out." Cole states as Cassie nods at him as he stood up. Then they ran to the shed and saw that everyone was dead. "Hey man, I saw something move on the far shore," Nix warns them. "Oh great," Cole mutters as Cassie just groans. They saw the boat past and then use it as the stepping stone and hop over to the next land and then ran across it.

They then came to a horde of dead bodies and then a Hive-Lord came out of the ground and growls at it. They both groan and then roll out of the way. Cassie then looks at it as Cole threw grenades at it, wounding it. Cassie then threw some grenades at it as well, getting it's attention back on her as she wounding it. It growls and then charges at her. But Cole fires at it, getting it to stop and turns it's attention back onto him, then Cassie took her chance and fires grenades at it. It cries out in pain and drops dead on the ground. The twp exhale at the regroup "Cole! Leave that thing alone and get back on the boat! We need to get out of here! Nix shouts at them, Cassie rolls her eyes and they both hurried, jump onto the log and back onto the boat.

Cassie was panting heavily as she was exhausted, but then more of the monster appeared on the shore and fired at them, " _Stay on the boat, man! Ain't nothing we can do but ride it out._ " Nix informs them, "Sounds good to me." Cassie mutters and sat down on the boat, Cole knees down next to her, keeping her sitting up. "They're tearing the boat apart!" Cole shouts at her. " _Sit tight we almost there!_ " Nix assures him. Then Cole helps Cassie back up and they watched as the monsters fired at them, but then a roar rings out, scaring the monsters away and the headache started to dull in Cassie's head, making her press her hand against it. "What was that?" Cole asks. " _A sign we're getting close. Shut your mouth and sit tight and maybe it'll past by._ " Nix warns them, then Cassie grips the sides of her head and groans in pain. "Cassie?" Cole asks as she held her close to him. "My head... it hurts." she whimpers as the ground shook.

The mysterious monster then roars, making Cassie gasp in pain and collapse to her knees, Cole kneels down next to her and hugs her tightly on his arms. "Shh, Shh. It's okay. It's okay. Just ride it out, just ride it out." he whispers to her, petting her hair and rubbing her back and then the footsteps were gone and Cassie exhales with relief. "The ache, it's gone," she mutters looking up at him, he nods and then help her back to her feet, but refused to let her go. "I think we're good," Nix assures them. "What the hell was that?" Cole asks her. "Never stuck around to get a look," Nix informs him and then makes a left. "Anyhow we here. The rest of the show's up ahead on foot."

 **Nix was Dead quiet as she led the way.**

 **Cassie was exhausted after her headache, so leaned her against me, helping her walk.**

 **Right out onto... I couldn't believe it**

 **A little slice of Empire City**

 **Though a pained voice Nix described what had happened here, much to Cassandra's theory.**

 **She told me about Bertrand with the Ray Sphere and a ring of outcasts.**

 **They were prostitutes and swamp dwellers, anyone whose deaths he thought would go unnoticed.**

 **Nix watched as her family was swallowed up in the blast.**

 **Afterward only the two of them remained.**

 **Clearly, Nix had been a conduit, her body capable of absorbing the Ray Sphere energy, unleashing her powers.**

 **The same thing's gotta be true for that supposed Human Purist Bertrand.**

 **Heading back to town, I couldn't stop thinking about it.**

 **If Nix was at the edge of the Blast was made into a powerhouse... What about Bertrand?**

 **The guy at the dead Centre?**

~8~8~8~

Cole and Cassie were back on the docks as Cassie was rubbing her head. "I had to show that to somebody, just to prove that it was... real. Figured the Demon of Empire City and the Devil Spawn would understand." she informs and Cole nods. "We're gonna get Bertrand, Nix," he promises her. "Oh, I know. It's just that um... look, I gotta go and punch something, been driving that damn boat too long, you know?" she informs him.

Then she was gone, Cole kneels down next to Cassie as she rubs her temples "You okay?" he asks as he rubs her back. "I was able to sense that thing, whatever it was and it was strong. Not powerful, but strong. What if that thing was Bertrand, what if that his powers?" he asks her. He sighs and pulls her in close to him "You're okay." he assures her as she was just confused. Then their phone went off and they both answered. "Hey, guys, got some big news. It time to huddle up." Zeke informs them, they hung up and Cole pulls Cassie to her feet. "Can you walk?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods. "Then we're walking, not gliding, not climbing or grinding the train lines or the power-lines. Walking. He informs her, she smiles and hugs him. He wraps his arm around her and they walk off the docks.


	32. Enduring Freedom

_Chapter 32: Enduring Freedom_

Cole and Cassie got some grubs to eat, restoring their strength and walks to the small community neighborhood. "You feeling better?' he asks her, she swallows her food and nods at him, "Much, thank you," she answers him. They finished up and then Kuo appears in front of them. "Oh hey Kuo," Cassie mutters as she threw their trash away. "The Militia just lead a bunch of captive into the swamps. I suspect they use them to bait while hunting monsters. Let's go." she informs them and flashes away.

Cassie sighs. "Kuo, we can't do what you do!" she calls out and Kuo then came back, "Hi, yeah, we can't flash around back and forth, like you and Nix can, so lead us the right way and we can get this done," Cassie informs her, Cole crosses his arms and smirks a little as Kuo nods at her. "Right, this way," she states and they ran through the community and fired at the Militiamen that stood in their way.

They then past through the swamps and then ran to the first dock, Cassie fires at the Militiamen, combining her powers with Kuo's as Cole sets the prisoner free. He then helps her back to her feet and gets her away from the fight as then they all ran back to the next dock. Cole and Kuo fires at the Militiamen, Combining their powers together, making the cold shoulder to the shooting in mid-air as Cassie sets the second prisoner free and makes her run from the swamps.

Then they ran to the next dock and they all fired at the Militiamen and sent them flying into the water, Cassie and Cole fire into the water, shocking them all to death and then Cole ran up and lets the prisoner free and Kuo tells him to run and he did so. They then ran to the mansion and fired at all the Militiamen that were stationed there. Cole and Cassie sent a vortex right at them, sending them flying back and Cassie fires at them in mid-air, killing them and the drop dead on the ground.

They then ran for the docks, Cole sent another vortex at them, making them fly back and then Kuo fires at them, killing them, Cassie threw grenades at the Reaver and so did Cole, as the wounded it, then Kuo finishes it off and Cassie ran to the edge of the dock and sets the prisoner free.

Then both Cole and Cassie rejoined with Kuo as she was already right at the gate that was close to the city. They stop behind her and Kuo turns to them. "Good work today. Moments like this making being a conduit almost bearable," she informs them and Cassie shrugs. "It does have its ups and down. But hey, you a survive to form a long fall," she informs her and Kuo laughs. "Yeah, just about."

Author's note:

Hey I need your guy's vote, Power Transferring is coming up and I need help on who's Transferring powers with who

Cole Nix: 1

Cole Kuo: 2

Cassie Nix: A

Cassie Kuo: B

I need these votes in soon or I can't finish the story. Give me your responses in soon within two weeks starting Monday, if i don the have your votes in i will choose. Just saying.


End file.
